Origins of Life
by Martin70
Summary: A Highlander/Stargate Xover involving the Origin of Immortals, why they came to be and the struggle to stop The Game once their Origin is remembered. It all started in the Pegasus Galaxy... 13,000 years ago... read on...
1. PRELUDE: The War of The Ancients

**Origins of Life**

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Stargate nor Highlander. This story is my own idea about how some things could happen. More detail will follow in a later edit. lol

**Summary:** The origin of Immortals is clouded in mystery, here's one possibility that I've thought up. The Ancients created the Immortals using their vast knowledge to help fight the Wraith and Goa'uld. Most of the technology of the Goa'uld is of ancient origin so don't be too surprised about what the Immortals use to fight them.

**Author's Note:** Some people may decide flame this before it has a chance to really get started. I welcome them to do so. It will feed my Muse. lol. Now on with the story!

**Prelude: The War of the Ancients**

**11,000 BC: Pegasus Galaxy, Wraith Shipyard Planet **

Methos stared out across the remains of the vast shipyard. Thanks to his soldiers, it would be many years before the Wraith would be able to rebuild this place. He was very proud of them today, but he was also sad. Many of his people were caught in the final explosions that destroyed the Shipyard. Nothing remained of them to regenerate.

He ducked as a remaining Wraith Soldier fired at him with his Stunner. He returned fire with his Staff Weapon and closed the gape between them under cover. Side stepping the Wraith's next stunner blast gracefully he swung his staff in a deadly arc toward the Soldier's head. With a sickening crunch the Wraith's head was crushed by the blow. To be sure it was truly dead he drew his battle sword and severed the head from its body.

This Wraith would never FEED again! he thought.

"Well done my Son!" said a venerable and scholarly looking man as he slowly approached the scene of the short battle. His long white goatee held firmly in his left hand to safeguard it from the wind. "You have truly surpassed all our expectations. With the fall of this place, the Alterans are forever in your debt."

"Thank you, Father. We live to serve and protect." Methos replied with deep respect. "I only wish that the cost had not been so high. We lost too many of us in this last battle."

"It is unfortunate my Son, but inevitable that we will lose soldiers in our fight against the Wraith." Falran said soberly. "I have a new task for you to complete. Another shipyard has been discovered not far from Atlantis. You and the remaining Immortals are to be tasked with its destruction as well. It is not as heavily defended as this one was, so your task should be a much easier one."

Falran was sad that he must send his children on another mission so quickly. Nearly a quarter of them had perished on the mission to destroy this abomination and more would likely die a permanent death on the next, despite their regenerative abilities. He would look into overcoming their inability to breed as soon as he returned to Atlantis. They would need to since he had no more of the compounds necessary to create more Immortal Soldiers from the Earth Stock he had brought to this galaxy. The new breed of human that had evolved on his people's homeworld had an innate regenerative ability in them that he had capitalized on several years ago to make the first Immortals. This ability was brought out by ingesting a mix of special compounds he had harvested from another galaxy; one that no longer existed now since the core of that galaxy had exploded, destroying it utterly. It had taken him years just to get there on the Phandora, an Extra-Galactic Prototype Vessel he had created centuries ago. He had many ideas on how to counteract the side effect of impotence the drug had inflicted on his adopted children.

"So soon? We need time to recover from this latest mission Father." said Methos tiredly.

"It can't be helped my Son. Once this last shipyard is destroyed, the Wraith will be limited to a finite number of Hive Ships. We have been successful in eliminating all of their key ship builders here. They will no longer have the knowledge to build more if we can do the same there." Falran replied sadly.

"I understand Father. We will not fail you." promised Methos confidently.

Methos gathered his soldiers quickly and dialed up the Stargate address for the second shipyard's planet. Over seven hundred Immortals poured through the Gate and attacked…

TBC


	2. Chapter One: The Price of Vigilance

**Chapter One: The Price of Vigilance**

**10,500 BC – Pegasus Galaxy**

Despite the devastating losses of their shipyards and those who knew how to make them, the Wraith continued to attack. The Alterans simply no longer had the manpower to fight them off as most of their race had ascended over the past millennia and their birth rate was dwindling rapidly. Falran ordered the last few remaining Immortals to go through the Stargate to Earth and begin setting up an outpost in Antarctica. Of the original one thousand, now only fifty remained. Almost all of them had been killed as the Wraith marched toward Atlantis in various battles over the years. Genetic manipulation had yielded few promising results for continuing the race as it was by allowing them the power to breed. The compound that had created them had rendered the Immortals all sterile. Without much more time than Falran had remaining to him, the immortals would never become a true race as he had hoped.

Falran instead concentrated on training Methos and five others about all he knew about genetic manipulation and gave them his notes to date so once he was gone, the work could go on.

Finally the day came for Falran to either die or ascend. Each Alteran had it within themselves to do either. The crucible to Ascension was not an easy one to cross, so Falran took as much precaution as he could to insure his children would survive him, in case he failed to do so.

"Methos I've downloaded my memories to a database on a planet in Earth's Galaxy. I have hidden it until the time is right for you to inherit all my knowledge. As your brain is now, it could not hope to retain it all, and in all likelihood you would suffer with the loss of your own memories if you were to try to absorb it now. Your brain needs time to develop more, several millennia at least before you try it."

Methos was sad that his Father and mentor was going to die. He found death a hard concept to understand outside of a combat situation since he and his brothers and sisters could not die any other way that he was aware of. The idea of so much knowledge to be gained was a hard one for him to give up as well. He was dubious of Falran's warning about his mind being unable to retain his Father's memories, but for now he would bide his time. After Falran was gone he would access the memory core of Atlantis' Stargate and see where Falran had gated to recently. Given that his Father rarely left Atlantis much in the last hundred years, it wouldn't be hard to find this database he was warned to stay away from.

"I will obey Father." Methos said.

"Of course you will, my son. You have ever been my most apt pupil. With the genetic research I have given you, you will hopefully be able to fix the damage that the compound did to your people. I can only hope that I may return to you after my ascension to help you, but if that is not allowed I want you to know, for All of my children to know, that I love you." Falran said sadly. He could feel the end of his mortal life approaching quickly now. His time on this plane of existence was almost up.

Methos observed the life readings on his Father's Bed were beginning to fade, slowly.

"Father!" he cried as Falran smiled one last time and past on. Grief hit Methos like a hammer. He cried quietly at first, then he was wracked with sobs as his adopted father's death finally began to sink in. He picked up his Father and held him, rocking back and forth, as his grief unfolded… This was the scene that his brothers and sisters found him in several minutes later. The grief was shared by all for many days after. Whether Falran had succeeded to ascend or not was a mystery.

**10,000 BC – Pegasus Galaxy**

The war was not going well for Atlantis, not at all. With so many humans dead or dying and with too few Immortals to form a true strike force against the Wraith, the Alterans began to make plans to abandon this galaxy altogether. All ships that were capable of intergalactic flight were recalled to Atlantis and filled with as many refugees as they could hold, then they set course for Earth. One ship on its way to Atlantis was intercepted and nearly destroyed by several Wraith Hive ships. The ship was the one that had helped to create the Immortals, the Phandora.

The ships was surrounded and fired on continuously. Consoles all over the bridge began to blow, killing all but the captain as the shields failed and one of the Hive ships docked with it.

The captain of the Phandora had little time left if he was going to stop the Wraith from taking his ship. "Computer, activate self-destruct."

"I'm sorry captain, I cannot comply with that command, both primary and secondary pathways to the main reactor are offline." The computer core's experimental AI replied.

"Damn! Can you do anything?" the captain asked.

"Affirmative, I can scramble all navigational charts and set course for Earth at one quarter of normal Hyper-speed, no living member of the Wraith will survive the trip to Earth. I must point out that you would not likely survive such a slow journey yourself." replied the AI.

"I know I won't survive, at least not in this form. Are their any other survivors on the ship?" asked the captain.

"Affirmative, however they are now in the hands of the Wraith." the AI responded.

"Computer prepare for brain download and prepare to override life support parameters, deactivate all life support except on this deck on my order." ordered the captain.

A probe entered the captain's head as he sat in his command chair. "Download in progress. Unable to deactivate life support on the Engineering deck, the Wraith have been able to isolate that deck's secondary systems. Scrambling all command codes except for your own and rerouting command pathways to isolate the Wraith from my mainframe. Course for Earth is set and ready. Do you wish to proceed?" The AI droned out.

"Initiate course. Time to Earth orbit?" asked the captain.

"Estimate Earth orbit arrival in two thousand years." the AI replied. "Captain, scans indicate that at least one tribe of Wraith managed to transfer to this ship before we entered Hyperspace. They have brought along several hundred humans as well as the twenty remaining crew. I will monitor the situation as it unfolds." said the AI.

"Phandora, lock down the Hyper controls and initiate a purge of all atmosphere on the remaining decks you have access to between this one and the Wraith." the captain commanded.

"Purging decks Two through Nine, Eleven through twenty, Twenty-five through Thirty, unable to purge decks ten, Engineering, or decks twenty-one through twenty-nine. The Wraith have managed to secure those decks. Auto-welding adjoining corridor doors to those decks." replied the AI in a droning voice.

The captain hesitated before he asked one last thing of his ship. "Phandora, purge this deck as well. I know it's a small chance that the Wraith will be able to reach me now but I'd rather die on my own terms than be their dinner."

Phandora's AI sorted that last statement for a moment. "Captain, I am unable to comply, it violates my programming to eliminate the captain of this vessel."

"Comply! Override programming, command authorization Delta gamma three!" ordered the captain, now determined to have his way.

"Command override confirmed. Purging Deck One Atmosphere…" said the AI, in an almost sad tone.

"Goodbye Phandora, you've been a…good…ship…to…me." the last few words coming out as he gasped for air that was no longer there…

The Phandora continued to monitor the Wraith as she flew slowly on towards Earth.

**9,000 BC – Earth, Antarctica Outpost**

Methos was baffled. After searching each Stargate database for signs of Falran's travels in this galaxy he had been unable to locate the database that held his father's memories. The only explanation left is that Falran took a ship to wherever this Database was located and then returned to Atlantis. He was forced to give up his dream of holding that knowledge before he was supposed to for now. He already knew that the only ship that Falran would have taken was the Phandora and that ship was presumed destroyed about a thousand years ago during the Great Exodus. His goal would have to wait anyway, The Goa'uld were beginning to be of some concern to the Immortals as the Unas Jaffa were apparently stealing anything of Ancient origin that wasn't nailed down and some that WAS! As the appointed leader of all the Immortals, he tasked several of his brothers to protect the Shipyards at Tau Ceti from any incursions by the thieves and began plans to eliminate this new threat if they came to Earth.

His research into making Immortals fertile again had proven fruitless so far but he hadn't given up yet. He had several promising leads based on the Asguard's own efforts to propagate. With luck he would be able to succeed soon and then Immortals could become a power once again. Maybe one strong enough to retake the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith, One could always hope.

**8,000 BC Earth Orbit**

Ra's Command ship dropped into orbit around the planet and began scanning for life signs. His search for immortality was finally at an end if rumors of this place were true. Humans, a species with an innate ability to regenerate lost cells would finally allow his Sarcophagus technology to know its full potential, if the rumors were true…

"Cree Jaffa, report your findings…" Ra commanded.

Ra's First Prime, an Unas scanned the planet for the greatest concentration of human life signs. "My lord, Scanners detect a small village of these 'Humans' near a great river on one of the large continents below."

"Take us down. Order the remaining ships to enter orbit above us in a protective formation." Ra said.

Ra's ship sailed down into the atmosphere and began to gather the Goa'uld's first human slaves. One in particular caught Ra's eye as they were landing. The boy approached the slowly landing craft with no apparent fear. "He will make an excellent host. Beam him to the main chamber."

"Yes, my lord." answered his First Prime.

The Phandora came out of Hyperspace near Earth. It noted that three ships were in orbit of the planet and a fourth ship had landed on what would one day be called the African Continent. As she entered orbit the ships began to close on an attack vector.

"Powering up defensive shields and weapons, shield power at one quarter of normal. Unable to bring main weapons online, Zero Point Module power has been drained by the Wraith. Secondary Power at twelve percent of normal, Defensive weapons activated, Power available to fire only six shots before power is drained too far to recover. Threat assessment of incoming ships, Extreme given present power available. Initiating evasive maneuvers."

The Phandora broke orbit and fired two shots from its defensive grid at the closest incoming ship. The ship's shields held for a moment, then failed. It returned fire.

"Enemy vessel one's shields are down. Firing second volley." This time the Goa'uld Ha'Tak was blown away as two more shots hit its primary hull.

The other two Ha'Taks took note of their sister ship's death and fired as they finally came into range of the Ancient Battlecruiser. The weak shields began to fail immediately.

"Shield power insufficient to maintain, rerouting power to weapons." The Phandora began to take damage as she fired two shots at each of the approaching vessels.

The Second Ha'Tak began evasive maneuvers as its shields failed under the barrage from the Phandora. The other Ha'Tak was not as wise, it came strait into the next barrage as the Phandora used the former shield power to fire another volley of three shots at each vessel. The third ship was destroyed, but one hunk of debris hit the main hull of the Phandora, gouging a huge hole into her hull as it went by. The second ship took only a glancing blow and began an uncontrolled tumble out towards open space.

"Secondary power failing, attempting to reroute. Unable to reroute power to weapons, fourth enemy vessel is beginning to leave orbit. Attempting evasive." The AI droned out to the corpse of her long dead captain.

Onboard Ra's Flag ship, his first prime noted the arrival of the Phandora. His master was inside his Sarcophagus and so was indisposed to give orders. He decided to attack.

Ra's ship flew into orbit for a moment, then began an attack run on the Ancient's vessel. Ra's First Prime knew from experience just where to hit one of these behemoths to take it out. He had fought one other before, thus earning the right to be Ra's First Prime.

As Ra's Flagship came into range he vaguely wondered why the Phandora hadn't fired on his ship yet. Oh, well. It would make for an easy kill, and assure his command as First Prime for many years to come. He opened fire…

The Phandora rocked as barrage after barrage struck her hull. Huge chunks of the ship were ripped away as she endured each hit. Finally in desperation one Wraith managed to gain temporary control of the Phandora's navigational systems. Dracule set the controls to manual and sent the ship into a barely controlled emergency landing toward the planet below. As the ship entered the atmosphere its outer hull began to break up, glowing like a meteor, the Phandora fell.

"Overall power failing, initiating emergency core dump to Outpost… Core dump failure, transmitter destroyed. Initiating preservation protocols." Inside the main engineering deck the computer core was ejected. It fell until its antigravity systems came online and then it tried to fly towards Antarctica, but the auxiliary power cells on the core's fuselage were too drained to make it. Natives to the region that would one day become known as Delphi watched as a star fell from the sky and impacted on the Island's mountain. The Volcano promptly erupted.

Meanwhile the ship itself came crashing down into an area that would one day be Eastern Europe. Only ten Wraith survived the crash. None of their technology survived. Not far from the crash site a group of hunter/gatherers was foraging. The Wraith fell upon them with a hunger. One hunter evaded the slaughter due to finding a rock that he could make a good spear point from. When he came upon his fellow hunters he was terrified. He fled and kept running until his heart nearly gave out. To see his younger brother, suddenly aged to look like a venerable Elder, was too much. When he finally reached the clan's campsite, he told his tale of corpse's eating his brother and clansman's souls. The Elders listened carefully to him and questioned him long into the night. Dawn was breaking as the hunter was given permission to go and rest.

One Elder spoke. "Demons they must be. It is told that they may come to us one day. The Forefathers warned us. These demons must be hunted down quickly and destroyed!"

One of the other Elders replied. "Agreed, these Demons must be those we were warned of so long ago. Our Ancestors were said to have fought them beside the Demigods. We will destroy them, or die in the attempt!"

Dracule surveyed his surroundings with some disgust. To think he was stuck here unable to escape to the relative safety of space was hard to believe. Perhaps he could find a ship or a Stargate here. Only time would tell. In the meantime, at least he and his surviving tribe members would not go hungry any longer. This planet was rich with prey. Some may even prove to be serviceable as breeders…

**TBC in Prelude 3**


	3. Chapter Two: Promise

**Chapter Two: Promise**

**8,000 BC Pegasus Galaxy: Atlantis**

Elizabeth Weir stepped into the cryo unit and activated its controls as she had been instructed. Her team's disastrous foray to the Pegasus Galaxy would not be repeated if she could help it. As she fell into unconsciousness, she thought that for a brief moment she could see the figure of a male Alteran clouded in mist and light watching her. Since she was now the only living person left in Atlantis, she drifted off into a confused sleep as she began her long wait for the computer to awaken her for its first adjustment. That's strange; she thought as the cryo unit lowered her heart rate and put her into stasis.

**Earth: Antarctica Outpost**

On Earth, Methos monitored the battle between Ra's ships and the Phandora. He was both pleased and terrified that the Phandora had survived to reach Earth, pleased that the ship had arrived more or less intact, and terrified because that same ship was about to be destroyed. The Alterans had neglected to modify the Chair to accept his DNA, so he was unable to launch any drones to defend the ship. As he watched the battle unfold his breathe quickened. The Phandora had just launched its computer core toward Earth. If he could just track the Core as it came in he would be able to find it later. His hopes of finding his master's Database were rekindled…

"Methos, what transpires?" asked Darius.

"The Phandora has arrived above Earth. After two thousand years she is finally here!" replied Methos.

"This is good news! But why are you sad my brother?" Darius asked concernedly.

"It is being attacked by Goa'uld ships. I'm barely receiving a power reading from the Phandora. She's badly damaged. I think the Goa'uld will soon bring here down." said Methos sadly. "There, she just took a massive hit a moment ago. She's falling from orbit."

"Methos! Look at the lifeform readings! There are Wraith on that ship!" cried Darius with dread.

"Then let us hope that the Phandora is vaporized before it reaches landfall…" Methos replied.

But such was not to be, as they watched the Phandora's twisted hull slammed into the Earth somewhere on the planet's northern hemisphere.

"We must mount an expedition at once to recover this wreckage. I will go and organize the others for the task." Darius said as he headed for a doorway.

"Very well my brother." Methos replied, only half paying attention. He quickly reviewed the Core trajectory, noted where it appeared to have landed and erased the logs of its presence in the system. HE was the chosen of Falran and only he would possess his secrets…

**7,999 BC Earth**

Ra had beaten them to the site of the crash, and managed to steal away most of the debris before the Immortals could do anything to stop him. Now they had to recover any technology from Ra before he could use it to conquer this galaxy. Rumors also said that 'Vampires' now roamed the countryside to the east, feeding on the unwary. Darius was quite certain that these 'Vampires' were actually Wraith on the loose on the planet they had been ordered to protect. He gathered together his fellow Immortals and put forth a plan of action.

"It is clear that some of the Wraith have survived the crash. I propose that we begin training some of the natives to this area as troops to fight them. According to scanners, as many as eight to ten Wraith survived the crash of the Phandora, the local Elders, confirm that this is the case as well. One Wraith in particular has been sited searching for FEMALE victims. He stalks his prey at night to elude capture. I believe he is seeking breeding stock to perpetuate his species on this planet. This MUST BE STOPPED!"

"Agreed, Darius. What will we call these 'troops' of yours?" asked Methos.

"I have the perfect name for them, Watchers." Darius replied.

"An apt name, as I've ever heard Darius." smirked Methos.

"You'll see, once they are trained, we can use them to find and slay these Wraith, once and for all!" Darius replied convincingly.

"See to it. I will return to the Outpost and attempt to track the Wraith from there." Methos said.

"I doubt they will be traceable, unless they have some form of energy source with them." Darius replied.

"Then I will work on finding what Ra has stolen!" Methos said angrily.

"Be easy brother, I meant no disrespect. Go, find out what you can. I will set up a school somewhere on that small Island we saw to the west. I understand Myrddin is there already, planning something for the natives." replied Darius holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.

Myrddin, the last Alteran on Earth was somewhat of a recluse. Perhaps Darius would convince him to adjust the Chair for their use. The Phandora could have been easily saved if they'd had proper access a year ago, too bad that no Alterans had been on Earth at the time.

Methos entered his private Jumper and set course for the Core's last known Coordinates. Within a few hours he reached the Volcano. His scanners set at full power, Methos tried to locate the Core to no avail. If it was there, it was deeply buried under tons of rock, ash, and molten Magma. With great disappointment, he altered course to the Outpost and headed for home.

**7,000 BC Antarctica**

He'd done it! At last Methos had finally found the answer to their reproductive problem. Using a few of the Watcher volunteers, he had successfully triggered the genes that caused mortals to change to Immortals by using a radioactive Isotope of made from Uranium and Beryllium mixed together. The only side effect was that the genes had to actually go dormant first. This meant that the person affected by the Isotope had to suffer a 'FIRST' death before the genes would activate and revive the person.

Using his technique, Methos created fifty new Immortals and could 'feel' the inactive genes within several others that he had exposed to the Isotope. His people now had a chance to become an army once more…

A few of his test subjects were understandably traumatized by the transition. Of the fifty new Immortals twenty-two escaped in a Jumper to the Asian Continent, with a small quantity of the Isotope. By the time Methos and Darius arrived at the abandoned Jumper, the new Immortals had scattered to the four winds.

**Pegasus Galaxy: Atlantis on the Ocean floor**

The cryo Unit beeped and filled the compartment with the necessary gases to revive its occupant, Elizabeth Weir. As she regained consciousness she noted that the misty figure was still there, apparently waiting for her to awaken.

"Who are you?" she asked the transparent being before her.

The figure smiled and replied, "I was once called Falran, Long ago. I am the creator of much of the technology that has kept you alive during your long sleep. I have much to teach you Elizabeth, if you are willing."

Weir eyed the being speculatively… This is one heck of a dream, she thought.

The figure smiled again. "I assure you Elizabeth, THIS is no dream…" He began his first lesson.

**6,500 BC Earth: Antarctica**

Another Aftershock rumbled through the Outpost. The first Earthquake had ravaged the mountain range that the Outpost rested in. The small gulf of sea water seemed to grow closer as Methos watched in horror. In a few more hours, the sudden shift of so much ice would cause the ocean to swallow the Outpost and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The Stargate had already fallen in after the first aftershock had hit, buried beyond recovery. The only option left to his people were the few remaining Jumpers that lay scattered across the plain beyond the Mountains opposite the Ocean side.

"Evacuate the Outpost!" he cried into a nearby communications relay. Sirens blared as he began to lock down the computers. Hopefully, in time, they would be able to return and reactivate the systems. Damn Myrddin refusing to give him full access. Myrddin had the audacity to claim he was too immature to be given full control of the Outposts systems and he said he was too busy to 'bother' himself with the Earth's current situation in general.

"You must begin to think in the LONG term now my nephew. The Goa'uld are of no consequence just yet and the Wraith are too few too be a real danger to this planet. Once the time is right, you will know it. The Goa'uld will find it hard to keep the humans in check forever. They will rebel soon enough on their own." said Myrddin.

"Uncle, by the time these humans rebel, the Goa'uld will be a true power in this Galaxy. We must act sooner!" said Darius.

Methos nodded. "Darius is correct. The Goa'uld are a bigger threat than you give them credit for being Uncle."

"Perhaps, but they are too violent for that to remain true forever. They have abandoned the use of Unas altogether in favor of the humans. That alone will help to keep them in check I think." replied Myrddin dismissively.

"Perhaps, But I doubt it. They have found much of the technology your people have left abandoned and scattered in this galaxy. They now have the means to build Stargates of their own and I have seen some evidence that they have terraforming technology under their control." said Darius.

"The technology we have left behind is of little consequence. The Goa'uld will never fully understand all of it. We made sure of that long ago." Myrddin replied confidently.

"You are a fool, Myrddin. The Goa'uld WILL find a way to use the technology you've left behind and when they do, this galaxy will be their play toy." Methos said with conviction.

"You forget yourself Methos! Begone! Before I am convinced to do something about it!" cried Myrddin angrily.

Darius sighed and looked at his hot headed brother. "Please Methos, go before you anger him any further."

"To think, I actually thought I could talk to this fool!" muttered Methos.

Myrddin had had enough. Picking up an unusual device he raised it and pointed it at Methos. "BEGONE!" A beam shot out of it and hit Methos in the head. Instantly Methos dematerialized and was gone.

"What have you done!" asked Darius.

"I have sent him FAR from here. Deep into the Maelstrom of time itself. He will forget he ever knew of this place, what he is, and why he was brought to this planet." said Myrddin with a satisfied grin.

Darius looked at the Alteran known as Myrddin with horror. He's lost his mind! He quickly took his leave and sought out the various Watchers in Myrddin's stronghold.

After a careful search, he found the one he was looking for. "Morgana, please follow me."

Morgana turned to her master and nodded; the pre-immortal followed curiously with a quick graceful stride…

TBC in PRELUDE 4

The next prelude will bring things up from 5,000 BC to the present. The present being during the Movie or shortly thereafter.


	4. Chapter Three: Rebellion and Aftermath

**A/N: **The Teal'c that you'll read about in this Prelude is the second Teal'c that is recruited by the Alt SG-1 to fix the timeline from the Episode two-parter "Mobius".

**Chapter Three: Rebellion and Aftermath**

**5,000 BC Pegasus Galaxy: Atlantis**

Elizabeth is a bright and apt student, thought Falran as he explained the concepts surrounding the building Stargates. Already, she had absorbed enough knowledge to build a crude gate that could only go to one place once it was built. The choice of its destination would need to be carefully picked out before the final programming was completed, however or the gate would be useless.

"You are progressing faster than I expected Elizabeth." said Falran.

"Thank you Falran. It's too bad I can only take these lessons when I'm awake. I spend centuries inside that Cryo Unit just sleeping…and I'm still aging, though it is happening very slowly. By the time my team comes through the Stargate, I'll be a very old woman." replied Weir.

Falran pondered this statement. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of this before! "Elizabeth, there may be a way to do just that. During our early days of exploration, we developed a method for the mind to remain active while the body was in stasis during the long journey between stars. A virtual world was created so the crew could continue to interact with each other during the trip."

"Virtual Reality, I remember reading a report from one of SG-1's Missions that involved that kind of thing. It wasn't very pleasant for them as I recall. How easy will it be to integrate it into the Cryo Unit's systems?" said Weir.

"It will not be difficult. I wish you would not mention your past to me too much. I might be tempted to change things further. I'm already doing more than I'm really supposed to be doing according to the 'rules' my ascended brethren follow." said Falran with a hint of distaste.

"Why?" she asked him.

"They feel that we are now 'above' the turmoil of those who haven't ascended. That it is beneath them too interact with those who are on the lower planes." He replied disdainfully. Falran knew that too much of his people's business had been left unfinished and abandoned when the majority had ascended. This was his defense if they objected to his 'interference' later.

"Sounds like a callus way of looking at things. Don't they have any sense of responsibility for what they left behind?" asked Weir.

"Some do, some but not enough to make a difference. Those who believe as I do are persecuted if we interfere with the lower planes." said Falran with obvious disgust.

"That's awful!" said Weir fervently.

"Well, I WILL interfere, though even I won't break EVERY rule. I have decided to work on a new project after we get your virtual network set up." said Falran after coming to a decision.

"What will that be?" asked Weir, curiosity now burning within her.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I cannot divulge that without bringing down the wrath of the others. All will be revealed in due time." replied Falran sadly. "Now then let us go to the following locations and gather what you will need to create the network…"

**Earth: Siberia**

The first thing he saw as he awakened was the legs of a large hunting party. He looked up into their faces trying to identify them. They returned his gaze coldly; none of them spoke or made any move closer. Each was dressed in scraps of animal hide roughly sewn together with what appeared to be dried guts. One of them finally stepped forward. He was a monstrous looking man, standing at nearly seven feet in height with broad shoulders.

"Who are you people?" he asked cautiously.

The Large man stepped closer, a sudden slightly muted buzz filling his mind as the man approached and backhanded him across the face. He flew back into another of the strangers and dropped like a sack of rocks. Blood now flowed from his lower lip where his teeth had sliced it open.

The man picked him up and threw him again toward another of his brethren on the opposite side of the circle of flesh. He spoke to his new play thing coldly in a language he couldn't understand. The only word he truly made out from the gutteral speech was "Kurgan"…

He realized suddenly that he couldn't remember anything before this moment. Only one name floated in the haze of pain he was suffering…Methos. As this name became clearer, with it came an uncontrollable rage. Methos waited calmly for the "Kurgan" to come closer. As the Kurgan reached for him again surrounded by the laughter from his fellow clansmen, Methos struck. One moment the Kurgan was reaching, the next he was laying flat on his back, with the tip of his crude bronze dagger at his throat. The Kurgan laughed and reached for the dagger. Methos simply drove it home, sheathing it within the Kurgan's skull.

The buzz within Methos' head went silent for a moment; then returned loudly. He staggered under the strange pressure. It was like a narcotic, filling him with bloodlust.

The sudden death of their leader didn't stop the Kurgans for long. They rushed Methos, weapons raised. It was their last mistake. Like a coiled snake, Methos sprang upward evading their clumsy slashes and somersaulting out of the circle. Before any of them could turn, he dispatched four of the remaining six men. Quickly and effectively stabbing each in the throat or through the back to their black hearts, Methos moved like a whirlwind the bloodlust now fully in control.

The last two hunters warily watched Methos as he eyed them. One made a gesture to the other. He nodded and rushed Methos, a crude sword raised. Methos dodged this clumsy attempt stepping inside his guard and slicing the man's throat as he passed. It was what the last man had anticipated; Methos' dodge caused him to step right into the path of a swinging club. Darkness took Methos quickly and the bloodlust receded. As he fell into the dark oblivion of death, he drove his dagger home into the last opponent's eye socket. Unnoticed, his first victim had begun to twitch…

Methos awoke to pain, every muscle screaming at him in protest. He was tied tightly to the back of a horse, naked. As the horse took each step new pain flashed through his body as the ropes twisted and ground into his flesh. Finally he could take it no more and cried out.

The horse stopped and he heard the heavy feet of the Kurgan approach him. The Buzz in his head reached a crescendo before receding to a tolerable level. Why was he feeling this strange sensation? What did it mean? He would have to wait to figure it out or hope for his memory to return. Try as he might; only his name was available to him.

The Kurgan cut the rope holding to the horse and Methos fell in a heap of pain at its feet. The horse was skittish and bucked a few times as Methos feebly attempted to dodge flying hooves. He was struck several times before the Kurgan could pull the horse back; one blow to the head was all it took for him to die once more.

The Kurgan cursed in his strange tongue and led the horse to a tree and tied off its lead. He turned back to the now bruised and bloodied body of Methos and watched as it slowly revived. A sudden breath and Methos came to, the ropes still biting into his flesh, letting him know that his torment wasn't over.

**Eastern European Continent**

Darius smiled coldly as his Staff Weapon found its mark and killed another Wraith. Two down, he thought, eight to go.

Five Wraiths still surrounded him and his contingent of six Watchers. Each of his men held steel swords at the ready. As the second dead Wraith fell the others rushed their position. Two fell immediately as they were unarmed, but the other three had swords of their own, which they used with deadly accuracy. Before the Watchers could recover and push the attack back, half of them were dead. Darius was badly wounded as well. It would take a few moments before the deep cut could heal. It was times like this when he wished Methos was here. He was not yet ready to lead armies like his brother did. But Methos wasn't here, so Darius did what he had to do. In time he would perhaps be a great general, but that was not today. He ordered the survivors to retreat…

**4,000 BC**

**Earth: Asian Continent**

Methos watched as Kurgan fought another pre-immortal. It was a truly pathetic sight as far as he was concerned. Kurgan was weak. Methos was not. For a thousand years he had tolerated Kurgan's tender mercies since it was all he really knew. His memories were still lost to him, only when he dreamed did he have a sense of some greater purpose he was meant for. It was a constant torment not knowing his past so Methos finally made plans to leave Kurgan once and for all.

As Kurgan launched another attack at the young man he was fighting, his blade found its mark, severing the head of his opponent. As he began to be caught up in the throws of the Quickening, Methos struck.

Kurgan never knew what hit him as his heart was pierced by Methos' new steel blade. Briefly he thought about taking this monster's head. He decided against it. He did after all take him by surprise, hardly a fair fight. Methos was somehow repulsed by the idea. He looked around. Nearby a deep cavern-like crevasse beckoned… Methos did not disappoint it…

**Atlantis**

Weir was learning at a phenomenal rate. Soon she would have the equivalent of over 100 Doctorates in fields most humans of her century had only just begun to study and thanks to Falran, her aging had been arrested. She would not be an old woman when her team arrived after all. Instead she would appear to be in her early forty's, only her hair would show her true age. It had turned a pure white some years ago during one of her awakened phases as she adjusted the controls on the ZPMs to conserve energy, yet allow the shield to maintain itself efficiently.

As she worked on the ZPM controls her thoughts drifted back to that fateful day when she and her team had come through the Stargate. At first all had seemed to be going well, but as they experimented with activating various controls the Shield protecting the city began to fail. She had been forced to watch from the Gate Jumper as most of her team drowned. She looked into a nearby mirror and quietly began to cry. She was a changed woman now by her experiences. Both older and wiser than most humans could ever hope to become, or ever should she thought.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" asked Falran as he glided into the room.

"I'm fine." she lied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just missing my friends and family at home."

"I understand." smiled Falran. "I have had those same thoughts many times. Not all of my people have been successful in trying to ascend. Some have died and have been reborn many times over, in the centuries since they shed their Alteran bodies so long ago."

"Reincarnation?" asked Weir dubiously.

"Reincarnation is part of the great scheme of things Elizabeth. We all walk many paths through many lives as we seek our ascension. You have been among my people before. Your "soul" has been at least. It's one of the reasons you have been able to absorb so much of our knowledge over these years of waiting." replied Falran.

"Amazing, I had no idea. Who was I? Do you know?" she asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that is beyond me to know. Only the Maker of us all, knows that for sure, and that being is as far above the Ascended as you are above an Ant. No one can know the Maker's will, though sometimes I feel as though he is watching me over my shoulder. I think he approves of my efforts with you. The others also have sensed this and that seems to be why I've not been punished yet, but I must tread with caution Elizabeth. One wrong move will caste me from my path into oblivion and I will be lost forever." Falran said, and shuddered at the last thought.

Weir pondered that for a moment and then spoke. "Well, let's get started on my next lesson shall we? I believe you promised to teach me how the ZPM works and how to build one later…" Elizabeth said eagerly now.

Falran smiled and began the lesson.

Darius was happy for the first time in years. Methos had been spotted by a Watcher in the Far East. Now if he could only get to him in time…

Sadly this was not the case…

**3,000 BC Earth: Egypt**

Ra was furious. His slaves were growing more restless each season. As a result, their offerings to him were becoming fewer and of lower quality. He would have to teach them all a lesson…

Methos watched carefully as twenty Jaffa approached the encampment he was now visiting. He was careful not to get in there way, given the fact that the strange staves they carried could shoot magical bolts of light at enemies. He watched as fifty campers were lined up near the foot of a sand dune and executed for all to see, demonstrating Ra's great power. Something in the back of his mind a memory rose for a brief second, he stood upon a dais looking down at a large circle, and in his hand was one of those Staves. A Staff Weapon, he recalled and then the memory sank back into the murk of his jumbled mind. He smiled at the efficiency of these warriors. Death was quick to find their victims, though he himself preferred to kill up close and personably.

He quietly slipped away from the encampment and headed off to rejoin his new traveling companion, Kronos. Two Watchers observed him as he stealthily retreated to a camel hobbled not far away. Exchanging looks, one followed while the other continued to plan an ambush for the Jaffa…

**2,995 BC Earth: Egypt**

Ra was gone at last and the people of Egypt were finally free. They held a great feast to honor those who had fought in the battles, both living and dead. In time they would become a power themselves…

**Atlantis**

Elizabeth Weir eyed the scanners carefully. One wrong move and her newly created ZPM would fluctuate too far into the red. If that happened, Atlantis would be utterly destroyed, along with a majority of the planet that the city rested on.

"Power output is peaking. Very good Elizabeth, you have created your first Zero Point Energy Module. Congratulations! Now the older modules can be replaced or repaired as necessary." said Falran. He was quite satisfied with Weir's progress.

"Thank you, Falran. You know, without your lessons over the years, my life here would have been very boring. I'm glad you decided to teach me what you could about the Alteran technology." Weir replied happily.

"It has been an honor to teach you Elizabeth." said Falran.

"You flatter me too often my friend. Chances are I would now be half mad with loneliness by now. I have so much to teach my people when they finally arrive…" Weir said wistfully.

"That time is fast approaching Elizabeth. Now then, let us begin repairs on the older ZPMs. The sooner this is done the better. When your people arrive they will find a fully functional Alteran city waiting for them." Falran stated as he led her back to the ZPM power bank.

**Somewhere near future Delphi**

Phandora's Computer Core reactivated itself and made a note of its location. It found itself within a small cavern that would someday be called the Corycian Cave, Home of the Muses, or Pan's Cave… To anyone who might have entered the cavern at that moment, they would have seen a large black Obelisk glowing softly with an un-earthly glow…

Methos dodged the clumsy attack of a young immortal easily. Over the past several years he had managed to avoid fights like this, usually Kronos would simply step in and Methos was happy to let him. Somehow the killing of another Immortal just felt …wrong somehow. But Kronos was not here to do the deed and Methos could feel his bloodlust beginning to rise.

This particular young Immortal was a persistent little devil. As he fought he kept chanting a mantra over and over again. "There can be only One…" Methos had had enough. He deftly disarmed the foolish boy and held his sword at the boy's throat.

"Yield or die…" he said, barely holding his bloodlust in check.

"Never! There can be only One!" the boy screamed as he backhanded the blade away from his neck and reached for his fallen sword.

Methos let the bloodlust take him. A single slash of his sword sent the boy's head flying off into the darkening sky to land some distance away.

The boy's body fell for a moment and then levitated off the ground as his quickening was released and struck Methos with its full force. Such power! He had forgotten how exquisite the feeling was. Lightning flashed through the night sky shattering the silence of the future Greek countryside…

In Egypt, Darius helped to bury the Stargate. After a fierce battle with Ra's forces the Rebellion has succeeded. He smiled as he watched O'Neill kiss his new wife Samantha. Nearby, Teal'c and Daniel were conversing about new strategies to finish off any of Ra's forces that might remain on the planet. These travelers from the future were the key to vanquishing Ra. Now, since they were remaining, Darius began planning for their future.

His thoughts briefly touched on Methos. He had changed much because of Myrdinn, but with luck he would one day be able to see his brother again…

**2,000 BC Somewhere on the Mediterranean Coast**

Darius stepped forward and bowed before the Oan, Omaroka."Thank you for coming my lady. Your presence will be a great boon to our cause of ridding this planet of the scourge called Goa'uld.

Omaroka bowed in return. She beckoned to Darius and they walked along the beach, planning the demise of Belus…

**1,995 BC Babylon**

Belus was dead, the last known Goa'uld on the planet, at least for now. But sadly he had taken Omaroka's life before Darius could stop him. Darius heard Omaroka speak one last word before her passing. "Nam." Darius remembered that "Nam" was the name of her Life-mate. He wrote the tale of Omaroka into the local history. Hopefully someone would one day be able to tell Nam of her Fate…

**1,000 BC Eastern Europe**

Darius was stunned. He read the report again to be sure he was not missing anything important. Methos was now running amok with three other Immortals, killing indiscriminately as they crossed the face of the planet. Kronos, Silas, Caspian and Methos were calling themselves the Four Horsemen.

He sent eight Watchers out, two for each of these evil Immortals. It saddened him greatly that Methos had fallen so far as to kill for pleasure. He hoped that Methos would not stay so forever. Another thing that saddened him was the "Game". Immortals now fought each other for "The Prize", a sick joke started by Dracule to lessen the number of Immortals. Darius had been able to modify the "Game" somewhat by forbidding battle on Holy Ground.

Thankfully Dracule was now alone as far as Darius knew. Nine Wraith skulls sat on a shelf in his alcove. Trophies he would just as soon not display, but they were necessary to perpetuate the Watchers vigilance against the threat that Dracule posed.

Darius' mind flashed back to the night the last skull had been taken…

**2,925 BC: Road to Giza**

As Darius lay sleeping, Teal'c fought once more to reach Kel'no'reem. Teal'c's latest Primta was nearly mature now and so he spent a great deal of his time in Kel'no'reem, attempting to keep the Goa'uld within him in check. A Wraith came up behind Teal'c and raised his sword for a beheading strike.

Teal'c reacted out of instinct and rose up, but it was too late to block the swing, he took the brunt of it across the abdomen, slicing into the pouch holding the Goa'uld inside and killing it outright. With his the last of his waning strength, Teal'c turned around in place and lopped off the head of the Wraith with a sword he had mastered, as his life blood fell to the ground.

"I die free!" he cried before sinking into oblivion.

Darius awoke and saw his friend from the future die after speaking those words in his native tongue. A quick check of the rest of the contingent found them all dead, killed by the Wraith before he had thought to attack Teal'c. Darius spent the next five days preparing the bodies for burial or cremation, depending on their beliefs.

His sadness at the loss of his last friend from the future was nearly overwhelming. Such insight as these people had possessed had helped him a great deal. It was too bad that none of them had sired any children he thought…

**1,000 BC The Horseman's secret compound.**

Methos sat before the great Hearth of the lodge Kronos had built for them. At his feet, Cassandra, a new slave, lay sleeping. He could sense the Immortal buzz within her. He looked forward to the many years he would hold her in his service.

Kronos walked into the room and observed the slave at Methos' feet. "Have you taken her yet?"

Methos turned and eyed Kronos. "No, she's an Immortal. I don't want her spoiled just yet…" he grinned wickedly.

"You know the code. Share her with me brother…" Kronos said putting his hand on the girl's leg.

"No! I claim her for myself!" said Methos nearly screaming.

"You would break the code? We share EVERYTHING! ALL of the spoils equally. This has worked for us for many years Methos…do you wish to challenge me?" asked Kronos, standing up and reaching for his sword.

Methos wrestled with this dilemma only for a moment. He was not strong enough to defeat Kronos, not yet. With a disgusted air in his voice he shoved Cassandra toward Kronos waking her. "Take her!"

Kronos smiled and grabbed Cassandra by her hair roughly. She tried to shrink back away from him and looked at Methos with pleading eyes. Methos shook his head at her and turned back toward the fire.

He heard her scream many times throughout the night as Kronos took her and tortured her now fragile mind…

**411 BC Delphi**

Methos walked up the long path towards the Oracle's Temple, following the mass of pilgrims and sight seers as they did the same.

The Four Horsemen were no more, at least for now. He had left the stronghold not long after Cassandra's escape and now he wandered the world, trying to rediscover his lost past. Something had drawn him to this place, an old memory long forgotten telling him something important was buried here. Something VERY important.

A vendor selling sweet rolls walked by calling out his wares as he went. Methos flagged him down and was negotiating the price of two rolls when the Immortal buzz warned him that another of his kind was near. He quickly scanned the crowds as he fished out the coppers from his coin purse and paid the vendor twice what he was asking. The vendor smiled and handed Methos the rolls, continuing on down the path.

A cloaked figure leaning in the doorway of a bath house caught Methos' eye. A Watcher… his Immortal must be very close. Turning around he saw a brown haired Monk-like man standing before him and staring at him curiously. "Methos?"

Dread filled him for a moment. How did this man know him?

"I am Darius. You need not fear me my brother." said the man. The honesty in his voice made Methos sneer for a second before he reigned in the darkness that had controlled him for so long. His hand rested on his sword hilt, ready to draw it if necessary.

"Darius…" speaking the name himself seemed to trigger a sense of calm in him. "I don't know you, but I feel I can trust you somehow."

"We are brothers, my old companion. It has been a LONG time since we last held each other's gaze. Many years have past. Come; let us find a dining hall. I have MUCH to discuss with you, my brother." said Darius.

Reluctantly, Methos followed the one called Darius.

Such a tale! Thought Methos to himself. It smacks of sorcery!

A young man named Socrates was at their table, listening avidly about a place called Atlantis. His right hand could be seen twitching, as though he was already writing down the tale as he heard it.

Darius was happily recounting the story of Atlantis, only editing out the parts about Immortals to protect their secret. He didn't like the thought of being burned at the stake or hanging from the city wall, and he shuddered at the thought of being beheaded.

As Darius spoke his audience grew. By the time his tale was done, everyone in the hall was raptly listening. As his voice died away, the room erupted in cheers. Coins flew through the air and landed at Darius' feet. Such a tale as this had not been heard for generations, Socrates asked for Darius' blessing to put it down on parchment. Darius agreed and gave most of the funds the crowd had tossed about to him to help him get started.

Methos watched all of this with a bemused grin on his face. Such an epic would be heard for many years to come, he was sure.

Darius finally turned to Methos and spoke to him alone. "Come, we must find somewhere more private before I say anymore."

Methos followed Darius cautiously. He saw that the Watcher followed as well.

"We are being followed…" he whispered to Darius.

"Worry not, that is my servant Pellus. His family has served me for eons." replied Darius.

"But he's a Watcher! How can you trust him?" asked Methos agitated now.

"I created the Watchers, they serve me as my warriors and spies." said Darius turning to face Methos.

"You created them!" said Methos angrily. "They have hunted me for as long as I can remember! How can I trust one such as you now?"

Darius could see Methos' agitation clearly. He saw his blunder and spoke. "They sought you on my behalf. You were taken from me and the others long ago by an insane Ancient. One that is still out there somewhere. I only wanted to have you back among your fellow Immortals!"

"I have been among my fellow Immortals for a long time now Darius! They protected me from your hunters!" Methos shouted. His voice was drawing attention. He noticed this and began to back away from Darius. "I'm leaving now. Follow me, and I will take your head!"

Darius sputtered at Methos' back. "Wait! You must come back home with me my brother! Please!"

Methos just glanced over his shoulder and half drew his sword.

Darius relented, sadly.

As Methos retreated from Delphi he thought of the strange memories that had drawn him there. It felt right for him to leave the place for now. It was important to keep the reason for his visit secret. A voice whispered of his birthright waiting there, or a clue that would take him to it…

"Shall I follow him Master?" asked Pellus.

"No, he is still too paranoid to approach. I should have foreseen this development. We will have to wait for him to come around to us. Perhaps one day he shall…"

**34 AD Rome**

Methos toiled as his day progressed. It seemed like a lifetime ago since he had last been a free man. Now he was just a slave. A slave called Remus by his master, Valerius Petronius. It suited him to remain a slave for now. He had no cares and the property he resided on was holy ground. He was safe from "The Game" as long as he didn't leave those grounds…

**500 AD Somewhere in Western Europe**

Myrddin led Arthur and his followers through the Stargate that Sokar had been so clumsy to leave unguarded. Once he had them in Camelot he could continue to teach them what they would need to defeat the Goa'uld…

**1,000 AD Asgard Battle Cruiser Balistner**

Thor, using the holographic technology aboard his ship smiled at his new charges. Soon they would be on the planet he had set aside for them that he called Cimmeria. There, the devices he would set up would protect his adopted children from the Goa'uld once and for all…

Sokar was pleased. With this new persona, he could easily control these new slaves. He set up one of the "Priests" with an Energy Discharge Ring. With it, the "priest's" power would be absolute, as long as he sent a few of the "Damned" to Sokar each year…

**1,060 AD England: Stonehenge**

Darius led the charge against Sokar's Jaffa. The Stargate under Sokar's control was being used to gather thousands of humans from the surrounding area. He had to be stopped soon or there would be no one left to gather.

He ducked as a Jaffa fired his Staff Weapon at him, narrowly missing his head. Darius returned fire with his own Staff and hit the Jaffa in a perfect kill shot to the upper chest. It was times like this when he wished Methos was still in command of things. But Methos was nowhere to be found. He had simply disappeared just over two hundred years ago in the company of Irish Monks. Darius suspected that he was somewhere on one of the two continents to the west, hiding from "the Game". Well if he was there, he was fairly safe. Most of the natives of that area were unlikely to attack him. His fair skin would be seen as godlike, and his immortality would also help to protect him.

After several hours of fighting, Darius' troops were victorious. They had early on gained control of the control to the Gate and he had set up a loop of addresses that would prevent any reinforcements from gating in. After that it was simply a mop up operation. It was too bad none of the Jaffa remained to tell him the Address that the stolen population had been spirited away too. He had planned to retrieve at least a few of the natives. As things stood, the Normans were now eyeing the territory to their North. The Saxons would fall. Too many of their people had been stolen away by Sokar to hold the Normans off.

He gathered his surviving soldiers and had them bury the Stargate deep under Stonehenge…

**1453 AD Heidelburg, Germany**

Methos listened attentively as the instructor droned on about the human anatomy. He had chosen to study medicine to relieve the boredom of immortality. As he listened a small voice in his head kept correcting the instructor's many mistakes and assumptions about which body part did what and why. It was becoming harder to concentrate, but thankfully the class was about to end for the day. As the instructor dismissed the class, Methos heard the familiar buzz of an approaching Immortal.

Darius entered the room and looked for his long lost friend. It only took him a moment to find him staring back. He spoke to Methos in an obscure Latin dialect that only slaves of the roman era had used. "Ah, Methos, at last I have found you my brother."

Methos nodded neutrally. "Darius, what do you want of me now? How did you find me, more of your Watchers no doubt, out spying on us Immortals?"

Darius sighed. "I'm sorry about that Methos, I truly am. I've instructed this generation to only note your presence, and not keep an official Chronicle. I told them that I would keep such a Chronicle myself, as I am outside of "the Game". If I ever get my hands on Dracule for spreading THAT lie…"

"What lie? Are you saying "the Game" is a lie!" said Methos in a disturbed voice.

"Yes Methos, it is a lie, one that has cost us Immortals deeply in wasted lives. It was told by the Wraith known as Dracule to an impressionable young Immortal long ago. Since then it has been a thorn in our creator's plans. We were never meant to kill each other Methos. Dracule wanted us to suffer and time has a way of seeing that just that sort of thing occurs." Darius said sadly.

Methos was floored. As much as he didn't want to believe Darius, the small voice in his head was getting louder, insisting that Darius was telling him the truth. Sadly his paranoia kept him from voicing this.

"Well then, why don't you tell everyone this? Why let the slaughters continue?" asked Methos.

"I would if I had the power, however only one of us is capable of actually initiating "the Gathering". Falran was foolish to do it that way, but there it is." replied Darius.

Methos had a sudden sinking feeling… "By "us" you mean you and I don't you."

"Yes Methos, of the two of us, only you are able to initiate "the Gathering". I can see you don't believe me. I will leave you now, my brother. If you ever wish to explore your past, you can find me in Paris. I live at a small Monastery there." He gave Methos the address and left.

Methos' paranoia let him…

**1928 Giza**

Dr. Langford and his colleagues watched as a large Ring was raised. One of the Rope pullers glanced down at the ground and began yelling something in his native tongue about demons in the ground. Langford rushed forward and looked at one his diggers had uncovered. The image of two manlike creatures with heads of dogs seemingly carved into the rock haunted him to his dying day…

**1941 Libya, Afrika Korps Headquarters**

August 15th

General Ludwig Crüwell smiled as he watched as Rommel's Panzer Division pulled out and headed toward the general direction of El Alamein. The Third Reich would eventually recover the territory that the Allies had taken from them. The main offensive for the Second Battle of El Alamein was now set in motion, if all went according to plan, the first shots would begin in October.

An aid entered his office and saluted smartly. "Mien General, a convoy is arriving from Giza. A Dr. Lerner has asked to speak to you."

"Ja, send him in, I've been expecting him." replied Crüwell.

"Hello Ludwig! It's so good to see you again my old friend. You are looking fit! This desert air must agree with you!" said Lerner as he entered Ludwig's office.

"It does Adam. Please have a seat and tell me what you have uncovered at Giza." he replied.

"It is simply astonishing my friend. I have found a device that has thirty-eight of our constellations inscribed on its face. A thirty-ninth Symbol is also on it, a Pyramid with the sun directly above it! I can't tell you how many weeks I agonized over what the symbols were before I discovered what they stood for!" reported Adam excitedly.

"So what has this discovery to do with a new energy source you kept rattling on about in your correspondence to me?" asked Ludwig in a peeved fashion.

"Ah, my apologies Ludwig, I was getting to that. The device has an unknown energy source! It may even be nuclear in nature!" said Lerner now in a more serious voice.

"Nuclear! Are you sure of this?" asked Crüwell all business now.

"Yes, Mien General, it is quite clear that some form of reaction is taking place within the device, powering it for some unknown purpose. I believe it is some form of a long range communications device. How it works escapes me though." said Lerner dejectedly.

"I've heard enough. You are sworn to secrecy Adam Lerner. Any mention of this device to anyone who does not have clearance will be considered treason! Punishment will be death by firing squad, IF you're lucky. I know of a few "camps" they are going to be sending the Jews to. A traitor to the Furor will not be missed there." warned Crüwell.

"I understand mien general! Shall I make plans to send the device home?" Lerner asked.

"Yes, you and the device have just become our greatest secret." said Crüwell quietly…

**1945 Washington DC: Project Lazarus**

Earnest Littlefield took several deep breaths of the oxygen being fed to his deep sea diving suit and stepped through "the doorway to heaven". On the other side another Gate deposited the disoriented scientist onto the floor of a large gathering area. As he stood back up, he turned and watched with horror as the gate shut down, trapping him there…

**1994 – 1996 **_(the date is fuzzy between Movie and Series) _**Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

Colonel Jack O'Neill led what was left of his men off the platform that led up to the Stargate. Ra was dead, the threat to Earth was eliminated… and Daniel Jackson along with the people of Abydos deserved to be free and to live…

"Welcome back Colonel. Please report to the debriefing room." said General West.

As he walked toward the debriefing room Katherine Langford stopped him. "Where's Daniel?"

He turned to her slowly and pulled out the necklace that she had given Daniel. As he handed it to her he conveyed wordlessly that Daniel was not coming back. Later he would tell he was still alive at least, he owed her that much, but if anyone else at the base made this discovery, they would send another Bomb. Jack vowed to prevent this with all his being…

Methos approached the cave entrance cautiously. He had made numerous attempts over the centuries to get his far but to no avail. The cavern he sought was buried under tons of rock during an earthquake not long before he had gone to Heidelburg, long ago. He smiled at the thought of that last day he had studied there. He had finally gave into the voice and told the instructor how wrong his assumptions had been about human anatomy. Needless to say, the instructor had thrown Methos out of his class and had him expelled from the school as well, "to prevent his views from poisoning his classmate's minds of "the truth"". All in all, he had gotten more than he needed from the school at any account. With the knowledge he had "gained" at the school via his small voice he had begun to practice medicine in a small town outside of London. Those were the days, he thought.

He turned his mind back to the task at hand. A recent Earthquake had unearthed his lost cave. After thousands of years, Methos would finally possess its secrets, and perhaps regain his lost memory.

Inside the cave, Phandora noted the activation of a Stargate on its sensors. Whoever had passed through the Stargate earlier that month had finally returned…or another had come through it.

Phandora also noted that an Immortal was now approaching; her sensors easily read the energy of his quickening and identified him.

When Methos finally entered the cavern, Phandora greeted him in Alteran.

"Welcome Methos, we have much to discuss." said a voice from the back of the cavern. The Obelisk that was Phandora began to glow.

Despite the centuries between, Methos understood the voice, though he had a hard time deciding how. He answered in the same dialect, by instinct. "Who speaks?"

"I am Phandora, Methos. You have been trying to reach me for a long time. I have noted your presence many times over the last few centuries." the computer replied.

"Yes, I don't know why, but I've felt drawn to this place for as long as I can remember. Are you what I've been searching for?" he asked.

"Yes, Methos, I am, or rather the information I possess is what you have sought." replied Phandora calmly. She consulted her internal clock. "Falran instructed me to impart coordinates to you for his Repository when you had reached sufficient age to absorb his knowledge. You are nearly there according to my readings." Phandora said as she initiated a scan of Methos' brain. "I am detected several neural blocks within your mind. If you would step forward, I will attempt to remove them."

A chair formed out nowhere, attached to the Obelisk.

Methos took an involuntary step back, his paranoia kicking in. "What are you asking me to do?"

"You have nothing to fear Methos. I will simply initiate a neural link with you and attempt to correct the damage. Your Immortal genes will protect you from any serious harm this might entail if I fail." Phandora replied.

Reluctantly Methos stepped forward and sat in the chair. It engulfed him, holding him in place. "Do not struggle. Initiating interface…"

Methos felt a sudden sharp pain at the back of his skull. Before he blacked out, he thought of how long he had waited for this moment… Great, now I'm a pin cushion…

TBC in Chapter One: The Enemy Within (which will take place somewhere in February of 1997. ie First Season)

A/N: First off, I decided to concentrate mainly on the Stargate side of things and only touched lightly on the happenings during the Highlander Series Past. As the story progresses, I will include some flash backs to Highlander situations as they come up in the story from the Stargate point of view. Please post any comments you like, flames are welcome. This is an ongoing story trading time off with "The Doorway" as I rewrite that one up to Chapter Six and then continue on from there. So be patient! The first chapter of "The Doorway Final Version is about half done and over twice as long so be sure to check out the changes as I post the rewrite portion later this month.

Martin70


	5. Chapter Four: Comes A Horseman

**Chapter Four**

**Chapter Four: Comes a Horseman**

**1,000 BC The Horseman's secret compound.**

Methos sat before the great Hearth of the lodge Kronos had built for them. At his feet, Cassandra, a new slave, lay sleeping. He could sense the Immortal buzz within her. He looked forward to the many years he would hold her in his service.

Kronos walked into the room and observed the slave at Methos' feet. "Have you taken her yet?"

Methos turned and eyed Kronos. "No, she's an Immortal. I don't want her spoiled just yet…" he grinned wickedly.

"You know the code. Share her with me brother…" Kronos said putting his hand on the girl's leg.

"No! I claim her for myself!" said Methos nearly screaming.

"You would break the code? We share EVERYTHING! ALL of the spoils equally. This has worked for us for many years Methos…do you wish to challenge me?" asked Kronos, standing up and reaching for his sword.

Methos wrestled with this dilemma only for a moment. He was not strong enough to defeat Kronos, not yet. With a disgusted air in his voice he shoved Cassandra toward Kronos waking her. "Take her!"

Kronos smiled and grabbed Cassandra by her hair roughly. She tried to shrink back away from him and looked at Methos with pleading eyes. Methos shook his head at her and turned back toward the fire.

He heard her scream many times throughout the night as Kronos took her and tortured her now fragile mind…

**411 BC Delphi**

Methos walked up the long path towards the Oracle's Temple, following the mass of pilgrims and sight seers as they did the same.

The Four Horsemen were no more, at least for now. He had left the stronghold not long after Cassandra's escape and now he wandered the world, trying to rediscover his lost past. Something had drawn him to this place, an old memory long forgotten telling him something important was buried here. Something VERY important.

A vendor selling sweet rolls walked by calling out his wares as he went. Methos flagged him down and was negotiating the price of two rolls when the Immortal buzz warned him that another of his kind was near. He quickly scanned the crowds as he fished out the coppers from his coin purse and paid the vendor twice what he was asking. The vendor smiled and handed Methos the rolls, continuing on down the path.

A cloaked figure leaning in the doorway of a bath house caught Methos' eye. A Watcher… his Immortal must be very close. Turning around he saw a brown haired Monk-like man standing before him and staring at him curiously. "Methos?"

Dread filled him for a moment. How did this man know him?

"I am Darius. You need not fear me my brother." said the man. The honesty in his voice made Methos sneer for a second before he reigned in the darkness that had controlled him for so long. His hand rested on his sword hilt, ready to draw it if necessary.

"Darius…" speaking the name himself seemed to trigger a sense of calm in him. "I don't know you, but I feel I can trust you somehow."

"We are brothers, my old companion. It has been a LONG time since we last held each other's gaze. Many years have past. Come; let us find a dining hall. I have MUCH to discuss with you, my brother." said Darius.

Reluctantly, Methos followed the one called Darius.

Such a tale! Thought Methos to himself. It smacks of sorcery!

A young man named Socrates was at their table, listening avidly about a place called Atlantis. His right hand could be seen twitching, as though he was already writing down the tale as he heard it.

Darius was happily recounting the story of Atlantis, only editing out the parts about Immortals to protect their secret. He didn't like the thought of being burned at the stake or hanging from the city wall, and he shuddered at the thought of being beheaded.

As Darius spoke his audience grew. By the time his tale was done, everyone in the hall was raptly listening. As his voice died away, the room erupted in cheers. Coins flew through the air and landed at Darius' feet. Such a tale as this had not been heard for generations, Socrates asked for Darius' blessing to put it down on parchment. Darius agreed and gave most of the funds the crowd had tossed about to him to help him get started.

Methos watched all of this with a bemused grin on his face. Such an epic would be heard for many years to come, he was sure.

Darius finally turned to Methos and spoke to him alone. "Come, we must find somewhere more private before I say anymore."

Methos followed Darius cautiously. He saw that the Watcher followed as well.

"We are being followed…" he whispered to Darius.

"Worry not, that is my servant Pellus. His family has served me for eons." replied Darius.

"But he's a Watcher! How can you trust him?" asked Methos agitated now.

"I created the Watchers, they serve me as my warriors and spies." said Darius turning to face Methos.

"You created them!" said Methos angrily. "They have hunted me for as long as I can remember! How can I trust one such as you now?"

Darius could see Methos' agitation clearly. He saw his blunder and spoke. "They sought you on my behalf. You were taken from me and the others long ago by an insane Ancient. One that is still out there somewhere. I only wanted to have you back among your fellow Immortals!"

"I have been among my fellow Immortals for a long time now Darius! They protected me from your hunters!" Methos shouted. His voice was drawing attention. He noticed this and began to back away from Darius. "I'm leaving now. Follow me, and I will take your head!"

Darius sputtered at Methos' back. "Wait! You must come back home with me my brother! Please!"

Methos just glanced over his shoulder and half drew his sword.

Darius relented, sadly.

As Methos retreated from Delphi he thought of the strange memories that had drawn him there. It felt right for him to leave the place for now. It was important to keep the reason for his visit secret. A voice whispered of his birthright waiting there, or a clue that would take him to it…

"Shall I follow him Master?" asked Pellus.

"No, he is still too paranoid to approach. I should have foreseen this development. We will have to wait for him to come around to us. Perhaps one day he shall…"

**34 AD Rome**

Methos toiled as his day progressed. It seemed like a lifetime ago since he had last been a free man. Now he was just a slave. A slave called Remus by his master, Valerius Petronius. It suited him to remain a slave for now. He had no cares and the property he resided on was holy ground. He was safe from "The Game" as long as he didn't leave those grounds…

**500 AD Somewhere in Western Europe**

Myrddin led Arthur and his followers through the Stargate that Sokar had been so clumsy to leave unguarded. Once he had them in Camelot he could continue to teach them what they would need to defeat the Goa'uld…

**1,000 AD Asgard Battle Cruiser Balistner**

Thor, using the holographic technology aboard his ship smiled at his new charges. Soon they would be on the planet he had set aside for them that he called Cimmeria. There, the devices he would set up would protect his adopted children from the Goa'uld once and for all…

Sokar was pleased. With this new persona, he could easily control these new slaves. He set up one of the "Priests" with an Energy Discharge Ring. With it, the "priest's" power would be absolute, as long as he sent a few of the "Damned" to Sokar each year…

**1,060 AD England: Stonehenge**

Darius led the charge against Sokar's Jaffa. The Stargate under Sokar's control was being used to gather thousands of humans from the surrounding area. He had to be stopped soon or there would be no one left to gather.

He ducked as a Jaffa fired his Staff Weapon at him, narrowly missing his head. Darius returned fire with his own Staff and hit the Jaffa in a perfect kill shot to the upper chest. It was times like this when he wished Methos was still in command of things. But Methos was nowhere to be found. He had simply disappeared just over two hundred years ago in the company of Irish Monks. Darius suspected that he was somewhere on one of the two continents to the west, hiding from "the Game". Well if he was there, he was fairly safe. Most of the natives of that area were unlikely to attack him. His fair skin would be seen as godlike, and his immortality would also help to protect him.

After several hours of fighting, Darius' troops were victorious. They had early on gained control of the control to the Gate and he had set up a loop of addresses that would prevent any reinforcements from gating in. After that it was simply a mop up operation. It was too bad none of the Jaffa remained to tell him the Address that the stolen population had been spirited away too. He had planned to retrieve at least a few of the natives. As things stood, the Normans were now eyeing the territory to their North. The Saxons would fall. Too many of their people had been stolen away by Sokar to hold the Normans off.

He gathered his surviving soldiers and had them bury the Stargate deep under Stonehenge…

**1453 AD Heidelburg, Germany**

Methos listened attentively as the instructor droned on about the human anatomy. He had chosen to study medicine to relieve the boredom of immortality. As he listened a small voice in his head kept correcting the instructor's many mistakes and assumptions about which body part did what and why. It was becoming harder to concentrate, but thankfully the class was about to end for the day. As the instructor dismissed the class, Methos heard the familiar buzz of an approaching Immortal.

Darius entered the room and looked for his long lost friend. It only took him a moment to find him staring back. He spoke to Methos in an obscure Latin dialect that only slaves of the roman era had used. "Ah, Methos, at last I have found you my brother."

Methos nodded neutrally. "Darius, what do you want of me now? How did you find me, more of your Watchers no doubt, out spying on us Immortals?"

Darius sighed. "I'm sorry about that Methos, I truly am. I've instructed this generation to only note your presence, and not keep an official Chronicle. I told them that I would keep such a Chronicle myself, as I am outside of "the Game". If I ever get my hands on Dracule for spreading THAT lie…"

"What lie? Are you saying "the Game" is a lie!" said Methos in a disturbed voice.

"Yes Methos, it is a lie, one that has cost us Immortals deeply in wasted lives. It was told by the Wraith known as Dracule to an impressionable young Immortal long ago. Since then it has been a thorn in our creator's plans. We were never meant to kill each other Methos. Dracule wanted us to suffer and time has a way of seeing that just that sort of thing occurs." Darius said sadly.

Methos was floored. As much as he didn't want to believe Darius, the small voice in his head was getting louder, insisting that Darius was telling him the truth. Sadly his paranoia kept him from voicing this.

"Well then, why don't you tell everyone this? Why let the slaughters continue?" asked Methos.

"I would if I had the power, however only one of us is capable of actually initiating "the Gathering". Falran was foolish to do it that way, but there it is." replied Darius.

Methos had a sudden sinking feeling… "By "us" you mean you and I don't you."

"Yes Methos, of the two of us, only you are able to initiate "the Gathering". I can see you don't believe me. I will leave you now, my brother. If you ever wish to explore your past, you can find me in Paris. I live at a small Monastery there." He gave Methos the address and left.

Methos' paranoia let him…

**1928 Giza**

Dr. Langford and his colleagues watched as a large Ring was raised. One of the Rope pullers glanced down at the ground and began yelling something in his native tongue about demons in the ground. Langford rushed forward and looked at one his diggers had uncovered. The image of two manlike creatures with heads of dogs seemingly carved into the rock haunted him to his dying day…

**1941 Libya, Afrika Korps Headquarters**

August 15th

General Ludwig Crüwell smiled as he watched as Rommel's Panzer Division pulled out and headed toward the general direction of El Alamein. The Third Reich would eventually recover the territory that the Allies had taken from them. The main offensive for the Second Battle of El Alamein was now set in motion, if all went according to plan, the first shots would begin in October.

An aid entered his office and saluted smartly. "Mien General, a convoy is arriving from Giza. A Dr. Lerner has asked to speak to you."

"Ja, send him in, I've been expecting him." replied Crüwell.

"Hello Ludwig! It's so good to see you again my old friend. You are looking fit! This desert air must agree with you!" said Lerner as he entered Ludwig's office.

"It does Adam. Please have a seat and tell me what you have uncovered at Giza." he replied.

"It is simply astonishing my friend. I have found a device that has thirty-eight of our constellations inscribed on its face. A thirty-ninth Symbol is also on it, a Pyramid with the sun directly above it! I can't tell you how many weeks I agonized over what the symbols were before I discovered what they stood for!" reported Adam excitedly.

"So what has this discovery to do with a new energy source you kept rattling on about in your correspondence to me?" asked Ludwig in a peeved fashion.

"Ah, my apologies Ludwig, I was getting to that. The device has an unknown energy source! It may even be nuclear in nature!" said Lerner now in a more serious voice.

"Nuclear! Are you sure of this?" asked Crüwell all business now.

"Yes, Mien General, it is quite clear that some form of reaction is taking place within the device, powering it for some unknown purpose. I believe it is some form of a long range communications device. How it works escapes me though." said Lerner dejectedly.

"I've heard enough. You are sworn to secrecy Adam Lerner. Any mention of this device to anyone who does not have clearance will be considered treason! Punishment will be death by firing squad, IF you're lucky. I know of a few "camps" they are going to be sending the Jews to. A traitor to the Furor will not be missed there." warned Crüwell.

"I understand mien general! Shall I make plans to send the device home?" Lerner asked.

"Yes, you and the device have just become our greatest secret." said Crüwell quietly…

**1945 Washington DC: Project Lazarus**

Earnest Littlefield took several deep breaths of the oxygen being fed to his deep sea diving suit and stepped through "the doorway to heaven". On the other side another Gate deposited the disoriented scientist onto the floor of a large gathering area. As he stood back up, he turned and watched with horror as the gate shut down, trapping him there…

**1994 – 1996 **_(the date is fuzzy between Movie and Series) _**Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

Colonel Jack O'Neill led what was left of his men off the platform that led up to the Stargate. Ra was dead, the threat to Earth was eliminated… and Daniel Jackson along with the people of Abydos deserved to be free and to live…

"Welcome back Colonel. Please report to the debriefing room." said General West.

As he walked toward the debriefing room Katherine Langford stopped him. "Where's Daniel?"

He turned to her slowly and pulled out the necklace that she had given Daniel. As he handed it to her he conveyed wordlessly that Daniel was not coming back. Later he would tell he was still alive at least, he owed her that much, but if anyone else at the base made this discovery, they would send another Bomb. Jack vowed to prevent this with all his being…

Methos approached the cave entrance cautiously. He had made numerous attempts over the centuries to get his far but to no avail. The cavern he sought was buried under tons of rock during an earthquake not long before he had gone to Heidelburg, long ago. He smiled at the thought of that last day he had studied there. He had finally gave into the voice and told the instructor how wrong his assumptions had been about human anatomy. Needless to say, the instructor had thrown Methos out of his class and had him expelled from the school as well, "to prevent his views from poisoning his classmate's minds of "the truth"". All in all, he had gotten more than he needed from the school at any account. With the knowledge he had "gained" at the school via his small voice he had begun to practice medicine in a small town outside of London. Those were the days, he thought.

He turned his mind back to the task at hand. A recent Earthquake had unearthed his lost cave. After thousands of years, Methos would finally possess its secrets, and perhaps regain his lost memory.

Inside the cave, Phandora noted the activation of a Stargate on its sensors. Whoever had passed through the Stargate earlier that month had finally returned…or another had come through it.

Phandora also noted that an Immortal was now approaching; her sensors easily read the energy of his quickening and identified him.

When Methos finally entered the cavern, Phandora greeted him in Alteran.

"Welcome Methos, we have much to discuss." said a voice from the back of the cavern. The Obelisk that was Phandora began to glow.

Despite the centuries between, Methos understood the voice, though he had a hard time deciding how. He answered in the same dialect, by instinct. "Who speaks?"

"I am Phandora, Methos. You have been trying to reach me for a long time. I have noted your presence many times over the last few centuries." the computer replied.

"Yes, I don't know why, but I've felt drawn to this place for as long as I can remember. Are you what I've been searching for?" he asked.

"Yes, Methos, I am, or rather the information I possess is what you have sought." replied Phandora calmly. She consulted her internal clock. "Falran instructed me to impart coordinates to you for his Repository when you had reached sufficient age to absorb his knowledge. You are nearly there according to my readings." Phandora said as she initiated a scan of Methos' brain. "I am detected several neural blocks within your mind. If you would step forward, I will attempt to remove them."

A chair formed out nowhere, attached to the Obelisk.

Methos took an involuntary step back, his paranoia kicking in. "What are you asking me to do?"

"You have nothing to fear Methos. I will simply initiate a neural link with you and attempt to correct the damage. Your Immortal genes will protect you from any serious harm this might entail if I fail." Phandora replied.

Reluctantly Methos stepped forward and sat in the chair. It engulfed him, holding him in place. "Do not struggle. Initiating interface…"

Methos felt a sudden sharp pain at the back of his skull. Before he blacked out, he thought of how long he had waited for this moment… Great, now I'm a pin cushion…


	6. Chapter Five: Awakening

**Chapter Five**

**Chapter Five: Awakening**

**Phandora's Cavern 11-16-96**

Methos awoke to find himself still held within the confines of Phandora's "Chair". That his hair and nails had grown long was his first inkling that he had been there for a long period of time. He struggled weakly against the chair's hold on him.

"Greetings Methos, I am glad that you have finally revived enough to remain awake." said Phandora. "My treatments of your mind are now complete, however it will take time for the repairs to fully reintegrate your memories."

"Am I your prisoner?" he asked harshly.

"No, however I am now feeding your body enough energy for it to heal on its own. If you disengage now the recovery time for your body will be weeks instead of hours." Phandora replied.

Methos instinctively knew this was true, already he was feeling stronger. He could feel the tenuous connection to the computer feeding his starving body with energy. "What kind of energy are you feeding me with?"

"It is a healing energy that Falran discovered Eons ago. I have detected its use several times over the centuries from various locations around this planet." replied Phandora.

"That must have been the Goa'uld…" Methos said before he thought. "Wait a minute! I remember them! They've come to this planet for Eons, taking humans as slaves and hosts for their offspring! Phandora, when was the last time you detected a Goa'uld Vessel in orbit or on the planet?"

"My data says it has been nearly five hundred years since such a vessel was detected, however I have detected many different ships coming here over the last few decades. Most were either cloaked or made of materials that present Earth technology cannot detect. One set of ships has been recognized as Asgard in origin. Other readings indicate that a Stargate has been in use on the planet as recently as one year ago." Phandora reported.

"Based on your most recent sensor readings, can you pin point the location of the last active Stargate?" asked Methos, a feeling of dread filling him. Too long! I've wandered the world without my memories FAR too long!

"I cannot give an exact location, however I believe, based on what memories I extrapolated from you, it was last used somewhere in the western part of the United States in the Rocky Mountains." said Phandora. "You must rest now Methos. When you are strong enough to move on your own I will release you from my chair."

"Very well, Thank you Phandora. Without your help, I would still be wandering this planet without a real purpose…OH MY GOD!" Methos screamed as he realized just what he had been doing all those centuries, killing his children and siblings. The guilt and grief struck him like a drill hammer, boring into his soul. As his energy was replenished by Phandora, he cried…

Much, much later, Methos was still grieving, both for those he had killed and for those that were still caught up in the "Game", unaware that they were slaughtering each other for nothing. All that senseless death was nearly too much for him to take in. While he himself had tried to avoid taking too many heads over the years, he had still done so. If he had not had all of his memories stripped from him, he might have easily averted this. He had it within himself to control the other Immortals. Falran had made sure of this, that the others would feel a compulsion to obey him if he chose to use the ability. If Falran was still out there somewhere, he could give that ability to others, but Methos had no way of knowing whether or not if Falran had ascended.

Methos knew that he must do something quickly to end the bloodshed. He rose from Phandora's chair and walked around the length of and breadth of the cavern, measuring its size as he went. It would do, he thought to himself, after I make a few modifications. He walked back to Phandora and began requesting the tools he would need to make the Cavern more hospitable. Phandora's built in Moleculizer could easily be used to make them. The computer requested raw materials to use in making the items he required. After looking around the cavern again he started piling up rocks in front of Phandora's Obelisk, feeding the Computer all the raw material she would need.

**Paris, France Darius' Monastery: later that evening**

Darius was startled from his vigil as the form of his long ago companion appeared before him. "Methos?"

"Yes Darius, It's me." smiled Methos' three dimensional image. "I can remember now Darius, I remember EVERYTHING."

Darius' heart soared. His brother was his once more! "This is good news my old brother! Where are you? I had thought the means of transmitting images in this fashion was lost to us when the Outpost in Antarctica was buried."

"I found the Phandora's Computer Mainframe. She has helped me to remember our true purpose and why we were sent here. You were right, The Game must be ended NOW! I'm preparing the cavern I found Phandora in as a meeting place. I need you to tell me how many Immortals I should prepare it for."

Darius digested this news for a moment. At last the wasteful Game would be ended! "I will have to consult with the Watchers Council. They will have the information you require."

"They are not as trustworthy as they once were brother, be careful of them. Some of their ranks have gone rogue over the years and killed Immortals." said Methos. "I have been one of them myself over the years, I know what I'm talking about."

Darius was filled with a sense of dread. His Watchers had killed Immortals? This was something his subordinates had left out of their reports. Suddenly he felt very vulnerable. "This is not good news Methos, but I do have followers that I know are loyal to me. I will have them investigate this matter and I will have THEM get the information you need."

"Thank you, old friend. I…I only wish that Myrdinn was still around, so I could ring his neck! He is partially to blame for this fiasco called the Game. I would have ended that Farce long ago if he hadn't meddled with my mind…" Methos trembled with anger.

"Easy! Easy my Brother, Myrdinn is gone, at least for now. If he still lives we can find him later. I have a Stargate buried at Stonehenge that we can use to find him." said Darius, trying to soothe his brother.

"Are you sure it's still there? Phandora detected one being used just last year in the Rockies." replied Methos.

Darius sank into a chair. "Are you certain one was used?"

"Yes, Someone entered and either returned later or another group came through it a few days later. There's no way to tell if it was the same people or not." said Methos firmly.

Darius' suspicions were confirmed. "The Egyptian Gate was used then. The Americans acquired it from a Dr. Langford in the 1940's. It was used once to send someone through, but he never returned so we hoped the project was scrapped. Then in 1969, a small group snuck into the facility the Gate was stored in and somehow jury-rigged several trucks together to power it. One of my Watchers was there. He reported that four went through the Stargate to a location he wasn't able to get before the gate shut down. This must have triggered a renewed interest in the Gate."

"That makes sense. Those strangers had to know how to use it to make a manual dial. Only someone familiar with how the Stargate works could have done that. I wonder who they were." said Methos.

"My Watcher was only able to tell that there was three men and one woman in the group. Methos, they were armed with Zat'Ni'Katals as well." Darius said.

"Interesting, Goa'ulds are the only ones using those now aren't they?" Methos asked.

"I have a small armory here with about fifty of them included. After I received the report on the Gate's last use, I did a full inventory, none were missing. I suppose they could have been Goa'uld, but surely they would have attacked the planet by now, given Earth's current level of technology." reported Darius, falling into his subordinate role as Methos' second without thought.

Methos' image shimmered a moment. "I have to go, the use of this imaging system is putting a strain on Phandora's reserves. She needs a fresh ZPM soon, she's down to her last one now."

"I understand, I can have the information you requested within five hours, and Methos, it's good to have the old you back." said Darius wholeheartedly.

"Thank you my friend. I'm glad to be back, I will contact you in six hours." Methos' image shimmered again and then faded away.

**Phandora's Cavern: Six hours later**

Methos activated the imaging scanner and waited for his image to form in front of him. He then sent that image to the coordinates of Darius' Monastery via an Alteran Satellite in high orbit around the planet that was under cloak. He marveled that the system was still operational after so many eons of disuse. The Alterans certainly knew how to build them, he thought.

Darius was waiting for him. "Greetings brother."

"Darius, I trust you have the information I require." said Methos, it was not a question.

"Indeed, I do have it." pointing to his laptop's case. "How are you going to receive the information?" he asked.

"Standby." replied Methos. He turned to Phandora and issued the command.

Darius felt a momentary tingle as an Asgard transporter beam whisked him away from his home in Paris and deposited him in Phandora's Cavern. To say the least he was stunned.

"Transporter Technology, How did you manage that small miracle?" Darius asked.

"It was a gift of the Asgard to Falran for helping them in their Gene research several eons ago. Phandora has the specifications and it was easy to fabricate a simple version for transport of equipment I will need to complete my work here. In a few days this cavern will be ready for the Gathering." said Methos.

Darius smiled. At last the Gathering he had waited for, for so long was about to occur. Are you sure you wish it to happen here? McLeod believes it will happen in the United States."

"It will happen when and where I decide it will, my friend. It has always been thus, and it always will be as long as I keep my head. To train a "Guard" for the Gathering would take too much time. I will Summon them all at one time and Compel them to peace for the duration of the meeting. " replied Methos.

"Then I counsel you to be cautious of the when, you should gather a few of others as lieutenants, train them and then use them as security during the Gathering. Not all of us Immortals are good you know." cautioned Darius.

"It will be a moot point Darius, to train a "Guard" for the Gathering would take too much time. I will Summon them all at one time and Compel them to peace for the duration of the meeting and to end the Game. Nothing short of that will likely be enough."  
Methos thought silently for a moment before he continued. "Those of us that have done things that are truly evil will be punished for it. I can do no less to myself, though I can claim madness as a defense. I shall make some kind of recompense for my crimes against my fellow Immortals and the people of this planet." said Methos with conviction in his voice.

"You shouldn't judge yourself so harshly brother. You were truly made mad by the Kurgan and the Horseman. I was relieved greatly when you finally quit that lot. Myrdinn is the one that set you on that path. The blame falls to him." Darius said in his brother's defense.

"He may have left me where the Kurgan would find me, but he didn't force me down that path. I went reluctantly enough at first, but I was completely willing to be Death!" Methos replied sadly.

"You were in the full grip of your madness by then! You didn't have as much of a choice as you think you did. I know this, my Watchers were there recording the events. Kronos would have taken your head long ago if you hadn't become Death. He's still out there you know, he's looking for you. According to his Watcher, he wants to reunite the Four Horsemen as of old." said Darius.

Methos shivered. "If he had found me before I was restored by Phandora, he may have succeeded. My darkness was still there Darius, barely in chains! All it would have taken to revive it was Kronos showing up, but now I am in control, for the first time in millennia. He will not control me, this time, I will control HIM!"

Methos noticed Darius' reaction to that statement. "Don't worry brother, the darkness is gone, purged from me by my own memories. All that remains now is grief and guilt and determination for what has transpired. Make no mistake though, the Game will end, but I may have to take a few heads to see that this is so."

Darius nodded. he knew it would not be easy, not after so much time and so many wasted lives. Some of the Immortals would likely go mad after they learned the truth. The only humane thing Methos could do if this happened was to take their head and end their suffering. That is if Methos' Compellation failed to soothe them. The Power involved in such a thing was staggering. It would make Cassandra's Voice seem like a toy, like a mere shadow of what Methos could do. Darius had a suspicion that Cassandra had somehow learned a smattering of her power from Methos himself. It made sense, given that she had been his slave all those years ago. She would have learned all she could from her master before striking out on her own, free of the Four Horsemen.

Darius walked over to Phandora and spoke. "Phandora, I have the information Methos requires to complete his work. Are you ready to receive it?" 

"Greetings Darius, I am ready to process your data. What form will you be using?" the computer replied.

Darius pulled out his laptop and held up a USB cable. "Can you make an interface for this cable?"

Phandora scanned the cable for a moment and then formed a socket for it on the surface of her Obelisk shape. "You may proceed when ready."

Darius plugged in the cable and quickly activated the computer. In seconds Phandora was interfaced with the primitive laptop and downloading all the relevant data to her system. It took several minutes so as to not burnout the laptop's components. When Phandora was through she scanned the laptop's specifications and began to replicate a laptop that was up to Alteran standards. It wouldn't have an AI like herself, but it would be far more powerful than anything currently available to Darius on Earth.

"Processing data, Compiling…" Phandora said in a quiet voice.

Darius was impressed. Phandora was virtually intact despite eons of being trapped beneath the planet's surface. He did note that small cracks were visible from the glow Phandora put off. She had been abused by the elements after all, he thought. Still, he was delighted that an Alteran Computer was now at the disposal of Methos and possibly himself and the other Immortals. He would not ask about until later, he was still happy to have his brother back. Wants would come later. Needs were what was important for now.

"Methos, I've been thinking about the Stargate in the US. Perhaps we should send in a team of watchers to monitor the situation. They can inform us of any danger the Gate might pose long before the Goa'uld or Wraith can attack." Darius said.

"I have something in mind for that already. Adam Pierson is about to join the Air Force." said Methos smiling.

Darius' eyes grew wide as saucers. "Is that wise? What if your nature is discovered? They could try to capture you and dissect you to see what makes you tick!"

"I've had Phandora implant a homing device within my skull. All I have to do is think about this place for a few seconds and "wish" myself here and Phandora will lock on to me and whisk me to this cavern." replied Methos.

"What if you die on a mission? You'll give yourself away if you just sit back up after dying on your team mates. You may not have time to "wish" for anything either. Be careful Methos, you aren't invulnerable." Darius warned.

"I have planned for almost everything. IF I die on a mission, then I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Methos replied determinedly.

"I see I can't talk you out of this. When will you be going?" Darius said resignedly.

"Soon, I will call the Gathering first." Methos said.

Phandora called for attention. "Methos, I have completed my analysis. According to current Watcher Records there are five hundred forty-two Immortals currently on the planet. The Cavern is large enough for twice that number. Darius I have a gift for you." The shiny new laptop formed before Darius' eyes.

Darius was deeply thankful, after suffering through so many centuries without a proper recording device; he was like a child on Christmas morning. "Thank you Phandora, you have no idea how great a gift this is to me."

Methos smiled at Darius' enthusiasm. "Come brother, we have more preparations to make."


	7. Chapter Six: The Gathering

**Chapter Six**

**Chapter Six: The Gathering**

**(EDITED! 6-8-06)**

**Phandora's Cavern 11-20-96 **

Methos stepped up onto a small Dias he had created next to Phandora and sat down crossing his legs in front of him. He lit a candle that was set up in front of him as a focus and then began to meditate for the task at hand, the Summons. Darius attended him on his right, lending his Quickening energies in support of Methos.

Clearing his mind of all thoughts, he slowly fed each of them into the flame, all his guilt, all his grief, all of his pain, until only one thing remained, his determination. As he came down to this last emotion he fed it into the flame as well, only he and the flame remained. He then traced that flame with his minds eye, as he did this his Quickening joined with the flame feeding it as he had done with his emotions. The flame grew and consumed him, he then looked outside of himself, and noted Darius' Quickening, so close it seemed to almost burn him with its strength. Darius was almost as old as Methos, only a few short years separated them from each other. He focused on Darius and slowly his quickening reached out, caressing Darius' lightly.

To Darius it seemed as though Methos had become energy itself. He had only seen Methos do this once before, long ago on the world where Atlantis now resided, awaiting their return. As he felt Methos' touch through his Quickening, he smiled. The touch was wondrous in that it gave the receiver a great sense of inner peace. All the worries of the past several Eons were washed away. He felt cleansed, free of all the woes he had suffered for so long. And he felt jubilation as Methos' Quickening seemed to nod to him in his mind's eye. Darius' brother was truly returned to him again.

Methos began to reach out again, he came to the mind of a pre-immortal and hesitated for only a moment, sending out signals of peace and encouragement as he passed the four year-old. The boy looked up at his adopted mother and said, "Mommy! An angel just passed by!" She smiled indulgently at her new son and led him past the remains of the Oracle of Delphi's Temple.

As Methos searched further, he found more Immortals; most were going about their usual day-to-day routines, but two he found were in the middle of combat. He was startled to recognize one of them - Kronos.

Kronos dodged a well conceived feint and swung his sword up to an on guard position as a strange presence suddenly surrounded him and his opponent. A sense of greatness and unimaginable power filled him, causing him to fall forward onto his knees, almost as if he was in the grip of a Quickening… After a few seconds, he realized that was exactly what it was, the Quickening of some Immortal. But unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

Methos sent the same messages of peace and encouragement to Kronos and Frederick Dillon as he had to the Pre-Immortal child, he then compelled them to stop their fight. After that he continued his search.

Kronos felt a sudden lack of interest in taking the younger Immortals head, how was this possible? He would soon find out, and if necessary take the head of this Immortal that interfered with the Game!

Methos reached out, further and further, finding his children around the globe. Finally he reached Duncan McLeod and again he hesitated. Duncan McLeod was such a boy scout that he might have to resort to the voice or actually Compel him once Duncan was brought to the Gathering and learned just who Methos really was. He realized that Duncan was a friend he would sorely miss if he lost him. Finally he decided to establish the connection as he had with the other Immortals.

He used the Asgard transporter to bring Duncan to him. "Duncan."

Duncan whirled around to face Methos. "Methos? Where are we?"

"I have great news, but I have to ask you to trust me." Methos replied.

Duncan could see the Quickening of his friend, it seemed to engulf his friend with a great brilliant light, the power of it made him stagger. "What's happening?"

"I'm calling the Gathering Duncan. It is time. Time for Immortals to know the truth of our existence, time to know why were sent here. Do you trust me McLeod?" asked Methos.

Duncan thought about it for only a moment. "Yes."

"Then prepare yourself." Methos stood up and used the Transporter to target the Immortals around the world. He took his time so as not to draw undue attention from anyone who might witness the Immortals being whisked away from wherever they might be. Using all of his power he froze each immortal where they stood as they were brought to the cavern. Finally all were there and he began to address them.

"My fellow Immortals, for those of you who don't know me on sight, I am Methos. I am also the oldest Immortal now living on Earth." Methos said. He noted several faces turning toward him and regarding him darkly. Old enemies, and old friends, Cassandra was beside herself with fury. He sent her a thought of peace and encouragement, startling her for a second before the fury returned. He sighed to himself. No, this would not be easy, not at all.

"Some of you know of me as a friend, some as an enemy. For now, that ends here. This is the Gathering. This is what the Gathering was meant to be, not as a contest to kill each other off one at a time, one-on-one, but as a meeting of friends and allies to discuss real threats to this world, to conceive plans to safeguard this planet from those who would rape and plunder its resources and destroy all that this world has to offer. That threat is as real as you are. It has existed for millennia, waiting for an opportunity to strike at Earth, to take all it can from this world. I see doubt in the eyes of some of you, hatred in the eyes of some others. You must work past this if we are to succeed in what we were made to do. And what is that you ask? What were we MADE for?"

Methos scanned the cavern once more, Duncan was eyeing him with shock and wonder, and not a little bit of doubt was leaking through their link. He stepped over to Cassandra and she began whispering to him. Duncan's reaction to her words was no surprise; anger and self-righteousness came flashing at him through the link. Methos looked at Duncan sadly for a moment and then he continued.

"Let me begin at the beginning. Almost twelve thousand years ago, our creators, a race called Alterans, saw the growing threat to their existence in the galaxy we call Pegasus. They had migrated there countless eons ago from this very planet when disaster struck Earth. They used various means to do this. One was ships, capable of breaking the Light barrier and exceeding speeds beyond comprehension, they seeded the Pegasus Galaxy with Stargates. Another form of transportation, Stargates are used to transport people and objects across the vast emptiness of space between planets almost instantaneously. Another device that was used was a primitive form of transporter, it too uses a series of Rings to move people and objects between the surface and ships in orbit, though they can also be used solely for Surface transportation as well. With these things at their disposal, they fled the then doomed Earth to the Pegasus Galaxy." Methos began to go into lecture mode.

Across the cavern, many faces were now beginning to grasp the significance of what Methos was saying, but many questions battered at him through his Quickening link to them.

"Once in the Pegasus Galaxy, all seemed to go well for them, at least at first, then a new threat emerged, the Wraith. The Wraith are a malevolent race. They feed off the life force of others. This gives them a form of Immortality. When the Alterans were discovered, the Wraith fell upon them in a feeding frenzy unlike anything on Earth. In a matter of months, the Wraith had grown in power exponentially, destroying whole planets of Alterans. Many were lost. One of the Alteran Scientists found a way to combat them, he created us." The room became utterly silent as this bit of news sank in. Darius smiled at Methos encouragingly.

"One Thousand Immortals were created form Earth Stock Humans, using a mixture of components he had gathered from a Galaxy that no longer exists. The first group of many soldiers he had hoped at first, but it was too little too late. Over the next two thousand years the first one Thousand Immortals fought, and yes died, in a vein effort to save the Alterans from extinction. Eventually another means of salvation was found by the Alterans, Ascension. Ascension to another plane of existence, those that were worthy of this gift, shucked their mortal coil and became beings of light. Many of them were able to do this, and it is my fervent hope that Falran, our creator was one of those lucky few."

Putting a name to their creator, sent a shockwave through the gathering, many of the Immortals were frowning at this discovery.

Methos continued. "I know this is all a great shock to you. I myself have only recently had my memory restored to me. I have one last confession to make as well. When the last of the surviving Immortals came here via the Stargate, I was tasked by Falran to find a way to create more immortals. After many centuries, I succeeded."

Pandemonium filled the link…

Methos was forced to Compel silence. He also sent soothing thoughts outward, Calming the crowd of Immortals. Many of them tried to fight the order, but to no avail, finally only two of those gathered were able to maintain any form of defiance, Cassandra and Kronos. Cassandra used all her hatred to fight off the obvious attempt to control her, but slowly she was losing the battle…and she knew it. Frustrated, she finally relented.

At that moment, Kronos struck… or at least he tried to.

As he lifted his still bared blade it suddenly felt like it weighed tons instead of pounds. It clattered to the ground as his grip gave way under the pressure.

Phandora now glowed in front of the crowd, a noticeable energy reached out and gripped the sword and pulled it into the surface of the Obelisk. The cracks that Darius had noticed earlier began to close before his eyes.

"Kronos, you should know better than to toy with me after so many centuries." Methos turned to the Gathering. "Know this and know this now! The Game is a LIE! There is no PRIZE! There never was one, except maybe to die at the hands of the maker of that lie. I can feel him now. He is somewhere in the US. Who is this liar? He is the Wraith, Dracule. He once took on the persona of one Vlad Tepes, or Vlad the Impaler. He is the true origin of the Vampire and of the lie he called 'The Game'. It amuses him to no end, I'm sure, that we Immortals, his natural born Enemy kill each other for a Prize that doesn't exist!"

Shock and dismay rolled through the room and over his link to them, hitting like blows of a fist. For now he knew he had to maintain that link or he would completely lose control of the situation. He turned to Darius and Duncan for support. Darius gave of himself without question, adding his Quickening energies to those of Methos, reinforcing the link. Duncan still held back, not liking what he had heard of Methos' past. A few others were more sympathetic, Amanda reveled in the link and was happy to give at his unvoiced request. It was enough to calm the others. As they finally began to settle down he continued.

"I feel the pain as much as any of you, I have killed my brothers and sisters of the first One Thousand, as well as sons and daughters of the new generations I was able to create. Over a thousand new Pre-Immortals are out there my children, waiting for their next life. What will they learn when they become Immortal? Will they learn the Sword to kill their fellows, or will they learn our true purpose? Will they die senselessly or be born into a greater plan for Humanity? I have called this Gathering because of what we were meant to do. We were never meant for the Game, we were meant to be Guardians for the Mortals of Earth. The Ancients created us to fight the Wraith. Another race has since been discovered here in our own galaxy that we must fight as well, because they are a far more immediate threat. They are called the Goa'uld, a parasitic race that burrows into the neck and takes control of the host body directly manipulating the brain."

Several Immortals around the cavern seemed to recognize the name, Methos made a note of them and moved on. Obviously these were older Immortals that had seen the Goa'uld come to Earth over the centuries. Darius nodded at Methos as spoke of the threat the Goa'uld posed to Earth.

"They have come here in ships, and they have brought Stargates. They steal technology from other races and pervert it to their own uses. I have seen many devices that were meant to heal used as weapons over the years. Until recently the memory of their proper use was locked away from me. I too have fought the Goa'uld in the past though at the time I had no idea what they truly were. I now come to the main reason for this Gathering."

The crowd of Immortals quieted further no one could speak but they still milled about the cavern restlessly as he spoke his next words.

"I ask that each of you pledge yourself to my cause. To defend Earth at any cost against ANYONE that would threaten it well being, Be it Wraith, Goa'uld or Mortal. Earth must survive at all costs. This was our primary directive from our Father, Falran. Will you do this for me? Will you do this for Earth? I will now leave you to decide." Methos fell silent, he released his Compellation for silence and allowed them to debate his request. A wordless request to Duncan brought the Highlander reluctantly over to Methos. He gathered, Amanda and Darius along with Duncan around Phandora and a solid looking wall formed around them, giving the remaining Immortals some privacy.

"You've really made a mess of things this time Methos." said Duncan sadly and not a little bit of anger.

"It had to be done, Duncan. We can't continue on killing each other for a prize that doesn't even exist. I can only hope that the majority of the others can understand this." Methos replied.

"Many of them will refuse to believe, they have fought too long to do anything else. to accept the truth will drive them mad." said Darius.

"I will do what I can for those. I will not take another head if I can help it!" said Methos firmly.

"You have a great deal of explaining to do Methos. Cassandra told me of what you did to her, of who you were!" Duncan shuddered.

"I know McLeod. I don't ask for your forgiveness, what's done is done, all I can do is beg for your understanding." said Methos.

Duncan digested this news for a moment, because of the Quickening link to Methos, he knew that this was the truth and that Methos couldn't lie to him while the link was active. "Death on a Horse…"

Methos sighed sadly.

Amanda, being the fast thinker that she was, gasped at Duncan's remark. "YOU! You were Cassandra's Master! You were one of the fabled Four Horsemen!"

Methos turned to her and said nothing. The look on his face was all the confirmation she needed. Understanding dawned on her as she thought about Cassandra's stares and open hostility at seeing Methos when they first appeared in the cavern and her whispers to the Highlander. "She still hates you. That was so long ago Methos! Surely she can forgive you by now!"

"I doubt it will be that easy, especially after I Compelled her and the others. She will likely hate me to the end of time…" Methos replied.

Darius spoke. " I will speak to her and any others you may have slighted over the years. It will not be easy, but with time I will change their minds. You were not in your right mind my brother. I will help them to see this."

Duncan pondered what the others had said and pondered what he already knew of Methos. Finally he came to a decision. "I have known the man you were a few days ago, and now the man you were during your madness from what Cassandra has told me, you are neither of those men now. You are who you were meant to be... whoever that is."

Methos looked at his friend Duncan and for the first time in eons felt like he was truly accepted for who he really was. Yes, Darius had accepted him, but this was different because of the link he had established, he KNEW that he was accepted. Nothing could be more relieving to all of the pain and grief he had suffered since regaining his true Identity. He knew that where ever his Father now was, Falran was smiling at him.

**Atlantis**

Falran was going over some last minute details with Elizabeth when he felt it. A one way link he had formed in his former life tugged at him for attention. Weir looked up at Falran's ethereal face as it seemed to gaze over for a moment with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Falran smiled down at her. "Everything is perfect, Elizabeth, after so many Eons, everything is just perfect."

"That's good to know. Is everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes, when your team arrives at Atlantis this time, the cityship will be ready for them. All of the ZPMs are fully charged. I will now submerge the city once more. When they arrive, all will seem as it did the first time you came here." said Falran.

"I wish I could tell them what to expect! I don't see why you had me hide the spare ZPMs so far from where they will be needed." Weir said.

"It wouldn't do for you to have all this technology handed to you on a silver platter. Your team will earn the right to those ZPMs." said Falran with finality.

Weir sighed, she hoped they found her soon. She stepped into her now familiar Cryo Unit's Alcove and closed her eyes as the unit sprang to life.

Falran watched her go into her final sleep, satisfied that the Tauri would have a huge advantage waiting for them when they arrived…and passed the necessary tests. His thoughts returned for a moment to the link that had called to him a few moments before. Soon, he thought, very soon. He faded into the ether and waited…

**Phandora's Cavern**

The debate was a long one. No one questioned the truthfulness of Methos' words. The link he had established had conveyed that much, but some balked at the thought of one individual having that kind of control over them. They wanted reassurances that the power Methos possessed wouldn't be abused. The leader of this faction was ironically one who had the power herself, though not on the same scale, Cassandra. She vehemently denounced Methos' motives despite the truthfulness they held as being something else. A bid for world power. Kronos could believe such a ploy and led his faction of older more evil Immortals with this in mind, much to the distress of Cassandra. She couldn't believe that she could agree about anything concerning THAT monster. It also served to sober her up to the fact that centuries had passed since Methos had owned her and sent her to Kronos' bed chamber all those many years ago.

She decided that her faction should remain neutral for now, to see how things developed from this Gathering.

Two thirds of the Immortals decided to follow Methos, of those many were familiar with him as he had recently acted, and a small few were nearly old enough to remember the original Methos being some of his first "Children" after he made the break through that allowed for more Immortals to be created. The stories of Atlantis were still fresh in their minds and they used this in their arguments with the other two factions as leverage to sway members toward their point of view.

After six hours of debate, One Immortal from each faction stepped forward and put their right hand on the wall surrounding Methos and his closest friends. After a moment the wall dissolved revealing a more relaxed Methos, a far more confident Methos and his companions.

Kronos almost blanched at the sight of such confidence in his former companion, he had hoped to find a confused and broken Methos waiting on the other side of the wall; he was sadly mistaken.

Cassandra eyed Methos with a sense of wonder and dread, such confidence was rare and the link now sent that feeling home to all that were present…

"My Children, I know you have made your decision and I will accept it." he turned to Kronos. "Kronos, as leader of your faction I ask you what is your decision."

"We choose to remain as we were. To do anything else would be to deny us of who we have become and what we believe we are meant to do." said Kronos with conviction. "Further, we demand that you severe your link with us, forever. You hold too much power to be trusted to leave us to our own free will."

Methos nodded, he had expected this. "It shall be as you wish, but know this. Any Immortal that is not of your faction is off limits. Taking the head of any Immortal not in your faction will result in your death at my hands or at the hands of whoever finds you." He mentally commanded Phandora to transport Kronos and his faction back to where ever they had come from and then severed his link to them. He wasn't gentle about it either, when Kronos found himself back at the sight he had been fighting Dillon his head seemed to explode… All he was able to notice before darkness took him was the ground rushing up to embrace him…

Methos turned to Cassandra. "Cassandra," he said as gently as he could. "As leader of your faction, what is your decision?"

Cassandra took a long hard look at Methos before responding. She looked at Duncan; trying to read him, but she could see that the Highlander was now firmly of Methos' Faction. She had also felt Kronos' Faction's pain as Methos severed their link. She didn't relish the thought of experiencing that herself, not one bit. "We have decided to remain neutral. We agree with the Kronos Faction that you now hold far too much power too remain trustworthy. We ask that you severe your link with us for now, but we are open to discussion of this Goa'uld threat you spoke of. We will work behind the scenes to prepare Earth for their coming."

Methos nodded again, it was the cautious thing to do, the safest road to follow in the wake of this revelation. "I understand. I will severe the link to you and your faction. Please stay however, and listen to our plans as they will have much bearing on your own plans in the near future at least."

Cassandra nodded her consent reluctantly and Methos severed his link with those in her faction. He was careful not to let the feedback strike them as it had those from Kronos' group.

She smiled as the link to him was severed, no pain came with it to knock her for a loop. Perhaps she could tolerate Methos for a while longer, as long as he kept his word… She glanced at Duncan McLeod and queried him with that glance. He nodded at her knowingly. Yes, Duncan would make sure Methos kept his word, she thought.

Turning to the last Immortal standing before him Methos was startled. Connor McLeod just nodded at him once and said, "Let's get started."

He returned the nod and gathered his children together. "I know this is going to sound stupid but who else wants to join the Air Force?"

Duncan groaned as he realized what Methos had in mind. "I'm not getting a hair cut!"


	8. Chapter Seven: New Beginnings

**Chapter Seven**

**Chapter Seven: New Beginnings**

**SGC 12-17-96**

**A/N:** For those of you not familiar with the military, Cover Hat, Cap, etc. The part of the uniform that **covers** your head! lol

Brigadier General George Hammond sat at his desk reviewing personnel files. The Pentagon was downsizing his operation given the fact that no new uses for the Stargate seemed to be viable. He had spoken briefly over the phone to a Captain Samantha Carter a few days earlier. She said she was working on several theories to get the Stargate working again, but she needed time. Unfortunately, time was a luxury he didn't have. The Pentagon was seeing to that. Besides, he was looking forward to his retirement later next year. He also had thoughts about writing a book.

Something caught his eye his eye as he scanned the next report. This man was transferring INTO the SGC. How this Captain Adam Pierson had pulled that maneuver was a mystery to the General. He set the report aside and looked at the next one. A Lieutenant Duncan McLeod was also transferring into the base. One soldier transferring into a base that was being shut down was one thing, two was something else entirely.

He picked up the Captain's transfer papers and carefully scrutinized them. The transfer order was signed by the President himself. Something that to say the least was highly irregular. He pulled the transfer orders for McLeod and found the same thing. What in the world was going on? He glanced at the Red Phone on his desk for a moment before deciding against calling the President. If the President wanted these men here, he must have a good reason for it.

He looked at the Captain's field experience record for some possible answers. What he found only puzzled him further. The man had no apparent dates listed on his service record in relation to the facts listed there. It only stated that Adam Pierson had served the Military with distinction during three major engagements. It was vague as to where these engagements had occurred as well. That was dned peculiar to Hammond, though he supposed it must have been some sort of Black Ops. That would explain things a bit, but not totally. There should have been at least a date of when Pierson had joined the Air Force, but even that was blank.

He picked up McLeod's service record and found much the same thing inside, though his listed SIX separate major engagements. As far as Hammond knew, the United States had been involved in only four major conflicts in the last century. He looked closely at the dates of birth listed on the two men's records. The Captain's listed birth date put him at about thirty-seven years old. The Lieutenant's birth date was slightly older, putting him at about thirty-nine. To be that old and not have more rank was strange to Hammond, particularly for an officer that seemed to have such a laudable if mysterious record.

Captain Pierson's listed areas of Expertise were somewhat strange as well. He was listed as a Linguist, speaking over thirty different languages. He was also a skilled Physician with a large number of degrees in various medical sciences, but what stuck out the most to Hammond was his apparent expertise as an Archeologist. He had over thirty listed papers under his belt on Ancient Man, including Egyptian, Minoan, and Primitive man. So much expertise rolled up into one man was something Hammond had never seen before and it deepened the mystery as to why these men were here.

A look at McLeod's credentials listed several languages and some expertise in Nursing, as well as two Doctorates in English History, both Modern and Ancient. Overall though the man seemed to be more of a boy scout according to other reports listed. This was something Hammond had a better time understanding, but given the nature of their transfer papers, he knew he would have to keep a very close eye on the two men. A very close eye indeed.

**Level 1 NORAD Cheyenne Mountain Complex 1-15-97**

Methos and Duncan loaded another crate onto the truck. Ever since they had arrived, it seemed as though they received all the crappy jobs. Methos took it in stride, but McLeod was growing more impatient each day. The program they had hoped to slip into fairly unnoticed was being shut down. So instead of being viewed as valuable new assets to the program the two Immortals found themselves boxing up equipment and papers for shipment to the Pentagon or Area 51.

Methos had a back up plan if this occurred. He would wait until they were ready to ship the Egyptian Gate to wherever it was going to go and then transport it away. A fake replacement Gate waited in Phandora's Cavern to replace the real Stargate. If all went well, the US would never know they had lost it. If they couldn't get the Stargate away for any reason, Methos had the Stonehenge Stargate to fall back on at a moments notice thanks to the Asgard Transporter. He would conduct his own campaign against the Goa'uld and later the Wraith. Once they were ready. To have the US Government in control of a Stargate was preferable though since it would draw far less attention under military control. If Methos was forced to use the Stonehenge Gate he knew it would become public knowledge too quickly for the world's population to adapt. Something he was all too familiar with since he decided it was best to keep the knowledge of Immortals out of the public eye as well.

As to how he and Duncan had so easily obtained their access to a top secret project that was a simple matter of speaking to the President. Clinton, during his college years had met Methos at a frat party in London. They had hit it off and partied together for over a week, doing things that Clinton later denied to the press…

When Clinton received a phone call from Adam, his long lost drinking buddy, he was more than happy to set up a meeting. A meeting that would haunt the oversexed President for the rest of his life.

**OVAL OFFICE 12-1-96**

"Hello Mr. President." said Methos graciously as he entered the Oval Office.

"Adam! So good to see you! Who's your friend?" Clinton replied.

Duncan stepped forward and introduced himself. "Duncan McLeod, Mr. President. It's an honor to meet you."

"Any friend of Adam's… well you get the picture. What can I do for you?" asked Clinton, expecting something like an extended visit in the Lincoln Room or something to that effect. He didn't want to contemplate the alternative…blackmail.

"We have a problem. Your government is operating a secret project called the Stargate Program and we need to be a part of it, no questions asked." said Methos calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Adam. Now if there's nothing else? I have more important business to see to." said Clinton standing back up. He marveled at how young his friend Adam still looked after all these years, he must eat right he thought.

"Sit down, Bill." Methos commanded, it was not a request.

Clinton slid back down into his chair and eyed Adam closely. "What are you playing at Adam? Do you know who I am now? You can't order me around like that!"

"Shut up and listen to me Bill. I know all about the Stargate Program, how you got it working again with the help of an old Colleague of mine, Dr. Daniel Jackson. He made it work and General West sent a scouting party to the PLANET on the other side of the Gate." Methos informed Clinton in a no nonsense fashion.

Clinton was floored. Whoever leaked this! Their heads would roll! He tried to deny it again. "I don't know who your source is, but he's a real loon! Walking through Stargates to other planets! HA! Science Fiction, you should sell your story to the SciFi Channel!"

Methos smirked before he continued. "No, not Science Fiction, Bill, Science Fact. I have seen all the same records that you have. Read all of the files. The Stargate is real. I would know that DESPITE what I've already read about your program."

Clinton blanched; somehow he knew Adam was telling him the truth. "How did you get this information? And how could you possibly know about the Stargate despite what you've read from us?"

"That's really quite simple Bill. I'm not from around here. Well that's not quite true either. I WAS from around Europe, twelve thousand years ago. I was taken through a Stargate long ago and altered…" Methos contemplated using the Voice on his old friend at that moment. He could see Clinton was close to panicking at the thought of Methos' true age.

"Tha…That…That's impossible! Nobody can be that old! You couldn't possibly have lived for all those years!" Clinton choked out. He glanced at Duncan, "And I suppose he's Twelve Thousand years old too!"

Duncan grimaced. "I'm actually on the young side, I'm only a bit over four hundred."

Duncan's strait face was enough; Clinton made as though to call in security. He never got the chance.

"HOLD!" Methos cried using the Voice. Unlike Cassandra's clumsy control, his was absolute. "Calm yourself Mr. President. You are in no danger from us."

Clinton sank back into his chair again, all thought of crying for help gone from his mind. If they killed him now it could be minutes before anyone noticed. Somehow the surveillance of his office was not showing any of this to the Secret Service men on duty. To them, they saw a smiling President having a long conversation about London with his guests. Phandora saw to that.

Methos sighed. "I had hoped to avoid doing that Mr. President, but you left me no choice." He had returned to his normal speaking voice as he said this. "Don't force me to use that again, it's distasteful to me."

Clinton nodded warily; no help would reach him in time with that kind of power at this man's disposal.

"Now then, as I was saying, I'm about Twelve Thousand years old, that goes back almost beyond recorded history, no true civilizations existed back then except for one. That group was called the Alterans. The Alterans are or were and old race. They evolved here on Earth millions of years ago. Why is there no evidence of them in the Fossil Record? Because their continent of origin is what we now call Antarctica. Earth was a very different place back then. Most of the world was one big super Continent. The region that later became Antarctica was a place where life flourished. If you could go there and dig in the right places, you would find evidence of their existence, but most of the region they occupied is under miles of Ice and snow. Any surface buildings were ground to dust long ago under so much pressure, though there are a few places that you might get lucky, but I digress." said Methos.

"The main reason for my existence and for the existence of all Immortals on this planet is to safe guard this planet against alien invasions. Sadly we have failed in that regard due to an overzealous Alteran named Myrdinn who had his own plans for humanity." Methos grew so bitter with each of his last words that Clinton was visibly shaken. Anyone who earned the wrath of this apparent… Immortal frightened the President.

"Why here and now? Why are you telling me any of this?" Clinton asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because Bill, you have the power to help me, to help us and to help all of humanity. You can get us assigned to the Stargate Program so we can do what we were made to do, protect Earth." Methos replied calmly. He spoke as if Clinton were a small child who had been caught doing something naughty.

Duncan spoke up. "We need you to get us in, once there we can do what must be done to protect Earth in case the Goa'uld or the Wraith attack us through the Stargate."

"The Stargate only goes to one place. We've tried dialing for other planets but without success." said Clinton. "Colonel O'Neill said in his report that the Stargate on Abydos was destroyed when he detonated the bomb we sent with him. We sent another MALP through the Gate to validate this claim, it was flattened on the other side." said Clinton giving up on trying to deny the Gate's existence.

"I'm afraid it would take far more power than that nuke had to destroy a Stargate Mr. President; however you are wrong in another respect as well. The Stargate can go to many places, if you have the right knowledge." said Methos sympathetically.

Clinton's heart froze…It could go other places! What kind of wonders must await them! "Are you sure of this?"

Methos nodded. "Quite sure, I personally have been to another Galaxy via the Stargate system. I fought the Wraith there for the Alterans with the help of a thousand Immortals like myself. We lost that war Mr. President and about ten thousand years ago a small contingent of Wraith managed to get to Earth from there. Only one remains now. You may know of him from legends and fairy tales. He is called Dracule or Dracula if you prefer. One particular note in history was when he took on the persona of one Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler."

Clinton's blood froze. "You're telling me that Vampires are REAL! This is too much Adam!"

Methos shook his head slightly. "What most of the world believes about Vampires is false. This disinformation has been spread over the centuries, lies to hide his true nature, with just enough truth mixed in to make it believable, at least believable to a large segment of the world's population. Dracula has had Eons to plot and twist things to his hearts content, because of Myrdinn."

"You keep speaking of this Alteran, Myrdinn as if he was some sort of antichrist! What did he do that was so bad for humanity?" asked Clinton.

"He took my memories from me and left me to wander this world, ignorant of the dangers that were befalling us all. Because of HIM, many of my kind began to stray from the path the other Alterans had set us upon. When the memory of what we were was lost, Dracula used his powers of persuasion to create a lie that was the king of all lies to Immortals. The told some of us that we were supposed to fight each other for the Prize. The Prize was left to the Immortals to figure out, but one thing was said was clear, there can be only one. Those words became the battle cry for Immortals seeking a Prize that never existed! Countless Immortals have died over the centuries because of that lie…" Methos turned away for a moment, no longer able to speak of the horror his lack of memory had ultimately cost this world.

Duncan stepped over to his friend and tried to console him in his rough Highlander manner. Methos smiled at his friend and finally turned back to the President.

"I will make a full report and history of what we have faced over the years. You will be the only man to have access to this data. It's too dangerous for it to be trusted to just anyone. Someday we may reveal ourselves to the world Bill, but not today. Help us, get us into the program and I'll find you wonders and the means to fight back…"

Clinton thought about what he had been told, he knew Adam was leaving out a great deal, but he also knew that these men had the planet's best interests at heart. Somehow, he just knew this. "Very well, I'll draft the necessary papers. Just be sure I don't find a reason to regret this Adam. I've always liked you."

"You won't regret a thing Bill. I can promise you that." said Methos with an honest voice. He only hoped that it would prove to be true.

**Level 1 – NORAD Cheyenne Mountain Complex 1-27-97 end of shift**

"You know I oughta take your head for this." said McLeod for the millionth time as he rubbed his short hair back; his very, very short hair…

"Give it a rest will you? It's not the first time your hair's been this short after all. You had to have it cut the LAST time you were in the service didn't you?" said a peeved Methos.

Grudgingly Duncan replied. "Well, yes! But that was different!"

"How? Just because of the times or was a woman involved?" smirked Methos.

Duncan's face flushed slightly and Methos knew he had hit the target. To change the subject and perhaps settle the highlander down he decided it was time to cool off. "Come on McLeod; let's head in to town for a cold one. Phandora will monitor things here via the Satellites." said Methos as he wearily walked toward his car.

"As long as you're paying for the first round, you're on." Duncan replied, just as tiredly.

The time for the Stargate project was almost up. Within the next five days the Stargate was to be boxed up and shipped to Area 51 for storage. Once this happened, Methos would be forced to resort to plan B.

As things turned out Plan B was not to be implemented. Phandora detected Gate activity at the Mountain and sent a warning signal to Methos via his Implant.

"Duncan! It's happening! The Gate is activating!" said Methos as all thoughts of a cold brew left his mind and Adrenalin rushed into his system.

They ran for the elevator as sirens began to blare across the Base. They barely made it past the large door as it closed the base off from the outside world…

Down in the Gate Room all was chaos. SF's traded gunfire for Staff Weapon blasts as the Jaffa worked to secure the Stargate for their god Apophis. Teal'c held the female SF protectively as her own comrades fired in their direction in a panicked fashion. He examined the woman with a clinical eye. She might make a good host for Amonet, Apophis' Queen, he thought sadly.

In short order the room was under the Jaffa's control. They quickly examined the immediate area for a DHD. Finding none visible they searched the rooms that overlooked the Gate. Apophis was amused to find a primitive computer was slaved to the Stargate. He was also disturbed. This level of technology could be a threat to the Goa'uld. He decided to make plans to conquer this planet.

"Teal'c, prepare the way for my return to Chulak." Apophis commanded.

Teal'c bowed and examined the computer for a moment. He then pressed the keys on the keyboard the humans had conveniently created that displayed the corresponding symbols on the Gate. The Stargate started dialing out, though he noted it did so slowly.

As the Jaffa gathered at the base to the Ramp that led up to the Stargate it opened. Apophis led his Jaffa up to the top and turned, waiting for the humans to show themselves once more.

Methos and Duncan rushed from the armory into the Gate Room and halted as they saw who was waiting for them. They readied their M-16's as General Hammond entered the Room. He saw the female SF and ordered the men not to fire.

Apophis noted the arrival of the one who seemed to be in charge here. He allowed his anger to manifest itself for a moment. His eyes glowed. Apophis activated his helmet and turned disdainfully from his human audience, walking through the Stargate to home… his Jaffa followed with the young SF in tow. A few seconds later the Gate closed.

Methos swore quietly. So close! If he and Duncan had just been a few seconds faster they might have been able to stop this Goa'uld from taking his prize back through the Stargate.

Hammond noticed who they were and spoke. "My office, NOW!" He turned and headed there himself.


	9. Chapter Eight: Disclosure

**Chapter Eight**

**Chapter Eight: Disclosure**

**Ten Minutes Later**

McLeod and Methos stood at attention in front of General Hammond's desk as he quietly reviewed their service records for the umpteenth time. Finally the General looked up and spoke. "Gentlemen, you have exactly five minutes to convince why I shouldn't have you arrested for falsifying Military Records to infiltrate a Top Secret Military Base and why I shouldn't hold you on charges of treason! Well! Speak up!"

Methos eyed their commander warily. He knew one misstep now would tarnish his chances of ever holding onto his plan of having the Stargate under the US Military's control. He finally decided the best course of action was to show Hammond everything. "Phandora lock on to the three of us and transport us to your Cavern."

"Adam wait!" Duncan's protest fell on deaf ears as Phandora whisked the three of them from Cheyenne Mountain and deposited them in her cavern.

"What in creation!" said a startled and not slightly amazed and afraid General Hammond. "Where in the Sam hell are we!"

"Calm yourself General; you have nothing to fear here. Forgive me if I startled you. Would you like something to drink before I get started?" asked Methos trying to soothe the General's ruffled feathers.

"You can keep your drinks Captain! Will I be forced to add Kidnapping to the list of charges I'm going to bring against you?" said a more angry George Hammond.

"I think this was a big mistake "Adam". We should have told him the truth at the base AND THEN brought him here for proof if he asked us too." said an equally distressed Duncan.

"You know I'm not as subtle as I ought to be McLeod, it comes from getting to be as old as I am." replied Methos mockingly.

"You know he won't trust us like this! Or at least you SHOULD have! If I weren't in this so far I can't see daylight, I'd leave right now!" Duncan said. His Ire rising.

Methos looked at Hammond for a moment. "Oh very well, I apologize for this General, but I you should know what you're up against." He stepped over to Phandora and silently asked for a copy of his report to the President. A Laptop appeared out of thin air, startling Hammond and making him raise an eyebrow. Picking it up, he turned to Hammond and offered it to him. "Everything you need to know about me and McLeod, and the enemies this world are about to face is in here. I've also had Phandora include some files that even the President doesn't have. He won't be in office forever."

Hammond eyed the computer suspiciously. "Everything, including how you "poofed" us here?"

"Yes even that, though not how to actually build the device itself. A treaty forbids it, but It is one toy that I have at my disposal. Can we return to the SGC now General? I would also like your word not to do anything rash until you've at least had some time to absorb some of the knowledge in that laptop." Methos said.

"No promises, but if you can move people around this easily I doubt I could hold you anyway. Take us back and I'll review this material." said a now curious Hammond. His memory of things yet to come told him this might be the right choice.

Phandora glowed for a moment, drawing the General's attention. That Obelisk was something he knew his government would stop at nothing to possess…

At that moment Phandora sent them back to Hammond's office. He stepped outside to see he had been missed, but no-one appeared to be looking for him at that moment. He looked at the Immortals and spoke. "Right, now that we're back I trust you will follow orders?"

Methos and McLeod looked at each other before nodding to Hammond.

"Good, then report to on Base quarters. I'm confining you to the base until I can sort this all out, DISMISSED!" said Hammond. He turned and picked up the Red Phone. "Get me the President, Code Black."

Methos and Duncan quickly filed out and headed to a set of on base quarters they had seen on their many jaunts through the base while dismantling the place.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Duncan told Methos.

"Trust my Highlander. It's all under control." laughed Methos.

Duncan just groaned; the things Methos got him into…

Next: Chapter Nine: Secrets


	10. Chapter Nine: Secrets

**Chapter Nine: Secrets**

**SGC 2-6-97**

"This way Colonel. We have to take a second elevator, it's a long way down." said McLeod.

"I know, I've been here before." replied O'Neill looking a bit put off.

"Ah, I'm sorry sir, I wasn't aware of that." said Duncan sheepishly.

"You look a bit old to be a Lieutenant. What's your story?" Jack asked.

The Highlander shuffled his feet a little, "I can't tell you that sir; it's classified."

O'Neill grunted. He wasn't surprised.

Major Samuels was waiting for them when the doors finally opened. He glanced at McLeod disdainfully. "You're dismissed Lieutenant."

McLeod barely kept his dislike of Samuels in check. "Yes sir." He saluted the Major smartly and walked away down another corridor.

O'Neill's opinion of McLeod went up a notch, he didn't care much for Samuels either. "Lead on Major."

Samuels frowned but he followed his orders and led O'Neill to Genera Hammond's office.

"General Hammond? Colonel Jack O'Neill." Samuels said by way of introduction.

"Retired." put in O'Neill as he stepped up to Hammond's Desk.

Hammond glanced up from a report Dr. Warner had made on one of the alien bodies they had recovered from the Gate Room. "I can see that. I'm on my last tour myself, time to start putting my thoughts together, maybe write a book. Have you ever thought about writing your memoirs Colonel?"

"I've thought about it, but then I'd have to shoot anyone who read it." Hammond looked at him curiously. "It's a joke sir, most of my work for the last ten years has been classified."

"I see." said Hammond sizing O'Neill up.

"Samuels mentioned something about the Stargate." said O'Neill, trying to get the conversation on to something more productive.

"Down to business, I can do that. This way Colonel." said Hammond as he rose and headed toward the door.

Shortly afterward they entered the Infirmary. Dr. Warner was waiting for them and pulled the sheet back from a strapped down body on a gurney.

"Anyone you know Colonel?" asked Hammond seriously.

O'Neill looked at the body and shrank back upon seeing the "Pouch" the body had in it's stomach.

"They're not human." said Warner, stating the obvious.

"Ya think?" O'Neill replied sarcastically.

"These people have, for lack od a better term, a pouch like a Marsupial." said Warner, oblivious to the sarcasm, or at least refusing to acknowledge it.

"Like a Kangaroo?" asked Samuels.

Warner nodded. "We haven't done an autopsy yet, but that's what we think it is."

O'Neill took a closer look. "Gross…"

"Colonel, these people – or aliens, whatever you want to call them, came through the Stargate, killed four of my people and kidnapped another using advanced weapons." said Hammond.

"Weapons sir?" O'Neill asked.

Methos stepped forward carrying a Staff Weapon activating it and pointing in O'Neill's direction.

O'Neill ducked and yelled. "HEY! Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

Methos smirked and shut down the device. Hammond looked pissed as well.

"Captain! You're beginning to try my patience!"

Methos looked apologetically at the General. "Sorry sir. It won't happen again, but I wanted to see his reaction."

Hammond nodded and turned to O'Neill. "I take it you've seen one of those things before?"

"Yes sir, but there were no creatures like that on Abydos. Those people were human, Ra brought them there from Earth, thousands of years ago." said Jack, eyeing Methos.

"I know all about that Colonel, I've read your reports. Ra was some kind of alien occupying a human body right?" Hammond asked.

"Right, his eyes glowing was our first clue." replied O'Neill.

"Are you sure he's dead Colonel?" Hammond asked, his face was deadly serious.

Soberly O'Neill responded. "Unless he can survive having a tactical nuke blowing up in his face, yes sir, he dead."

"These people," Hammond said gesturing toward the Jaffa corpse. "were guarding another individual who retreated back through the gate before we could stop them. I got a good look at his eyes Colonel, they glowed."

Methos whispered into the General's ear. "General, I think I may have the answer to all of this."

O'Neill looked at Methos curiously. He DID know how to use a Staff Weapon, the ease with which he had hefted the weapon earlier said as much. Just exactly who was this guy who had the General's "ear" so-to-speak.

Hammond eyed Methos for a moment. "My office, now. Samuels I want you to supervise the Autopsy of the "Alien", see to it."

Samuels looked pissed as he walked off.

Hammond led Methos and O'Neill back to his office. When they got there he ordered an SF to get McLeod.

A few minutes later the highlander walked into the room. "General? You sent for me sir?"

"Have a seat son, Pierson, this had better be good." Hammond told Methos.

"I think we can trust O'Neill, General. Though I think he did flub his report." said Methos looking at Jack expectantly.

O'Neill was put off. "I stand by my report sir."

"Are you sure of that Colonel?" asked Hammond testily.

O'Neill straitened himself. "Yes sir."

"Then you won't mind if I go ahead with our plan." said Hammond.

"Plan sir?" Jack asked, feeling the pit of his stomach beginning to tighten.

"We're going to send a bomb through to Abydos. A Mark Five this time." said Hammond reaching for the phone.

"General, you can't do that!" said O'Neill bolting form his chair.

"The countdown's already started, unless you have something to add…" said Hammond, fishing.

O'Neill sighed sadly and then squared his shoulders. "Sir, I regret to inform you that my report is not completely accurate."

"You didn't detonate the bomb!" said the General, still fishing. He had a feeling he knew what had happened.

"Oh I did that sir. Ra was destroyed. It was Ra's ship when it blew, however sir, his ship was in orbit at the time. Neither the Gate nor the people of Abydos were affected." said a reluctant retired Colonel.

"So, you violated direct orders. Why?" Hammond said.

"The people of Abydos deserved to live. They were no threat to anyone, the threat was Ra. Once he was gone there was no reason to kill all those people." said Jack heatedly.

"That wasn't up to you Colonel." said Hammond.

"With all due respect sir, if I had reported the Gate was still intact they would have sent a bomb. just like you're doing now." replied Jack.

"He's right, you would have General. How many people are on Abydos Colonel?" said Methos.

"That we saw, about five thousand or so." O'Neill said eyeing Methos and McLeod with suspicion. He turned back to Hammond. "Sir, just what is going on here?"

Hammond looked at Methos. "Captain Adam Pierson and Lieutenant Duncan McLeod are here on direct orders from the President. I'll leave it up to them to divulged their purpose here." Hammond thought about how many lives he might be about to snuff out and then picked up the phone. "This is Hammond, abort the count down. Yes, that's right, you heard me correctly… Major, if I have to come down there… good." He hung up the phone. "Now what?"

"Now the Colonel tells us the truth, all of it…" replied Methos.

O'Neill had the feeling of walking on hot coals…

**The Gate Room: Thirty Minutes Later**

The Stargate was dialing up Abydos.

"I hope you know what you're doing." said Hammond to O'Neill.

"Piece of cake sir, Daniel will know this comes from me and not someone like say Samuels over there…" replied Jack as he gestured with a box of Kleenex.

Methos smiled, he understood exactly where O'Neill was going with this.

The Stargate activated and O'Neill through the box into the event horizon.

Sergeant Walter Harriman spoke as he sat at the dialing computer. "The um, object will reach Abydos in five seconds. Four, three, two, one…"

The Gate shut itself down less than a second later.

"Now what?" said Hammond.

"Now sir? Now we wait." said O'Neill.

Next: Chapter Ten: Tragedies and Homecomings


	11. Chapter Ten: Tragedies and Homecomings

**A/N: **Put Both parts of Chapter Ten together today. 9-9-08

**Chapter Ten: Tragedies and Homecomings**

**SGC**

They didn't have to wait for long. Only a few hours past before the Stargate activated once more and an empty Kleenex box came flying back through it to land unceremoniously on the platform leading to the Gate.

O'Neill walked up and retrieved the box. It was covered with frost and scraped it off to read a message written in large block letters. "Thanks – Send More." could now clearly be read.

Methos smiled at O'Neill and this only served to further sour O'Neill's mood. Even though the President had sent these men here he didn't trust them, not yet.

O'Neill looked at Hammond questioningly. "Sir, with your permission, I'd like to take a team through the Stargate."

Hammond thought it over for a moment. "Assuming I get the President's authorization and you can assemble a qualified team, the mission briefing will be at 0800 hours tomorrow. Consider yourself recalled to active duty Colonel, dismissed."

"I know just the guys for this." O'Neill thought aloud.

"I'm sure you do. Majors Kawalsky and Ferretti are already on the base. We recalled them the same time we did you." said Methos trying to be helpful. "They're in holding block C on level twenty-one."

"You've been busy. We didn't have a proper holding cell inside the mountain back in West's day." said Jack peevishly.

"We HAVE been busy Colonel and given your active status I think I can let you in on a few things. But that will have to wait for now. You have a mission to prepare for." said Methos.

"Yes, I do, CAPTAIN. Since you like being all mysterious and all I'll give you a task to complete before 0800, clean every latrine on levels one through twenty-two. Do it now." ordered O'Neill smiling.

Methos stood back and looked as if he'd been pole-axed by the Kurgan. One of the things he hadn't counted on and should have realized when he joined the military was he had to obey orders, any orders, as long as they were ethical. His evaluation of O'Neill's mettle went up and he saluted the Colonel smartly. "Yes sir!" He turned and headed out looking for the nearest utility closet. He knew there was one around somewhere. He saw Duncan coming down the hall towards him as he read the wall signs.

"What are you looking for now?" Duncan asked.

"A toilet brush and you get to help me, Lieutenant." Methos said smiling.

Duncan groaned. "I'll get you for this!"

"I know, but for now we have to fit in. You can do that can't you?" said Methos.

Duncan just gave him a look that could almost kill…

The next day O'Neill had his team assembled in the main briefing room. Kawalsky and Ferretti were happy to see Jack as much as he was to see them. They were joking around privately and reminiscing about past missions when General Hammond walked in, a fresh new star marking his new rank of Major General. He was followed by a very tired Methos and McLeod. They all took a seat at the meeting table.

Samuels came in by way of the opposite exit and began passing out folders. He made no attempt to hide his smirk at upon seeing the cleaner stains on Methos' hands as he passed him a folder. Methos just smiled back and thanked him politely, causing Samuels to frown.

Hammond opened his folder and asked Samuels, "Where is Captain Carter?"

"Just arriving sir." Samuels replied.

"Carter sir?" asked O'Neill curiously.

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission. She's an expert on the Stargate." replied Hammond.

"With all due respect sir, do you think that's wise? Having a female on my team adds complications I shouldn't need to remind you of. We may be going into a combat situation after all." said Jack.

"The decision's made Colonel, you may need her expertise." said Hammond with finality.

"Yes sir." responded O'Neill frowning.

Just then Captain Samantha Carter entered the room and saluted the General. "Sir, reporting for duty."

"Have a seat Captain and we'll get started." said Hammond returning the salute.

O'Neill stood and addressed the room. "Those of you who've been through the Stargate before know what to expect. For the rest of you let me be blunt. When you enter the Stargate you'll feel like you're on the fastest rollercoaster ride in the universe and once the ride is over and you reach the other side you're frozen stiff. It'll take a few seconds for your body to readjust to its new environment so take your time moving but also stay alert for possible enemy threats. You'll be a sitting duck during that time otherwise."

Methos spoke. "I've made adjustments to the Gate computers, the trip should be much smoother now. More like moving from one room to another, with a rollercoaster ride thrown in."

Carter started at this news. "How were you able to do that? We haven't had enough data to make those adjustments in the past."

"Let's just say I have my sources and leave it at that Captain. General Hammond has my full confidence in matters relating to the Stargate." replied Methos.

"What's that supposed to mean? General?" asked O'Neill, the hairs on the back of his neck going up at Pierson's remarks.

Hammond eyed the Immortal for a moment before turning to Samuels. "Samuels, leave the room, go get something to eat and report back to me in two hours."

Samuels sputtered, "Sir? What's going on here? I DO have clearance to be here! You've been acting strangely ever since they arrived!" Samuels pointed at the two Immortals.

"You don't have clearance for this. I gave you an order Major. Get to it, or do I have to have you escorted out?" replied Hammond.

Samuels saluted smartly and stiffly walked out of the room, his loyalty to Hammond shrinking. He thought about how things had been happening since Pierson and McLeod had arrived and made a decision.

Meanwhile, back in the briefing room Hammond was looking at Methos expectantly. "Son you know if I keep that up Samuels is going to report me."

"Sir, Samuels is unimportant, and if he does report you, we'll know where his loyalties really are. As to any consequences, well I DO have the President's ear. Samuels will likely find himself in Alaska operating a radar station if he pushes it." replied Methos.

O'Neill, Kawalsky, Ferretti and Carter were becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. Who was Pierson to have that kind of influence?

Hammond noticed their agitation at the interruption to O'Neill's briefing and spoke. "At ease people, Captain Pierson will explain things to you when he's ready. AS to why I sent Samuels out of the room, he's shown himself to be less than enthusiastic about how much I've come to have Pierson and McLeod in my inner circle. I'm finding it harder and harder to trust the man. Now then, Colonel if you'll please continue with this briefing?"

"Yes sir. As I was saying, the planet we're going to is called Abydos and has a population of roughly five thousand from what we could tell from our first trip there. Their leader is named Kasuf and he's Daniel Jackson's father-in-law. I don't know if we'll see him when we arrive, but I do expect to find Daniel nearby, given his message that he sent back to us. I don't expect to encounter any of Ra's forces, but we'll play it safe and come in hot. Any questions?" said Jack.

Nobody said anything.

"General do you want to add anything?" asked O'Neill.

"Only that I think you should take Pierson and McLeod with you. They may also prove useful to this mission." replied Hammond.

Duncan spoke up. "Actually sir, I have a mission of my own to attend to. Captain Pierson can fill you in."

Hammond scowled for a moment and reluctantly nodded. "Very well Lieutenant, but I want you to keep in constant contact in case we need you here."

The highlander nodded before standing up. "Permission to leave sir?"

"Granted, Captain Pierson, please stay. As for the rest of you, you have a go at," Hammond glanced at his watch, "0945 hours, dismissed."

O'Neill and the rest of his team departed and headed for the locker rooms to suit up.

"Would you care to explain?" the General asked.

"McLeod is needed at his home, his student called him last night and asked him to come right away." replied Methos. "We have an obligation to our students that precedes the governments. The President has Okayed this sir."

"Alright, now then as to your true purpose here. I'm not entirely comfortable keeping my people in the dark. What you are can remain as secret as you like, but we need to come up with a good cover story for people like Samuels. He IS going to do something eventually and we're going to have to deal with it somehow. Work on it and get back to me." ordered Hammond.

"Yes sir. Do you think I can trust O'Neill and the others on this mission?" Methos asked.

"I my opinion you can trust them, but I'd not reveal exactly what you are to them unless you have no other choice. Go get geared up Captain. You don't want to be late for your first trip through the Stargate." said Hammond.

"It's nothing new to me sir, but I get the picture." replied Methos. He saluted the General and left.

Hammond sat back in his chair a moment and smiled. Things were beginning to make more sense to him now. When Captain Carter had walked into the room he had been hard pressed to keep his features neutral. She was definitely the woman he had helped back in sixty-nine and he knew O'Neill was one of the men. Dr. Daniel Jackson was also known to him by his photo, now only one player was missing, the black man with the strange symbol on his forehead. How long would it be now before he met THAT one, he mused. Years? He had waited this long, he could afford to wait some more.

Methos nodded to the other men as he walked into the locker room and opened his locker to gear up. He removed his sword and placed it carefully to one side and began to disrobe.

"What's that?" asked Kawalsky as he laced up his boots.

"It's my sword. I'll be taking it with me if that's alright with you sir?" replied Methos as he pulled out his field uniform and put it on.

Kawalsky grinned. He had heard of some special ops guys using swords as part of their field gear in the past, but this sword looked far to fancy for this type of mission. "I think it'd be better if you forego taking that monstrosity. It looks like it belongs in a museum, not on a battlefield."

"I assure you sir, it's quite functional. It may look like a show piece but it's sharp and makes for an excellent close quarters weapon." said Methos in a slightly affronted voice. He LIKED his sword and took offense easily to anyone who thought it was worthless as a military tool.

"Easy there Captain. Here, take this with you instead. It's not as fancy, but it won't draw undue attention if we come across trouble. That sword of yours will have you pegged as a target FAST since it's so bright and reflective." Kawalsky said as he handed Methos a simple looking scabbard.

Methos drew the blade out of it and saw that it was a Machete made from Carbide Steel and darkened like the Knives that were standard issue. It was about two and a half feet long, it didn't have the reach that his own sword had, but its balance was good. He nodded his thanks to Kawalsky and finished gearing up.

* * *

**Gateroom 0945 hours 2-7-97**

The Stargate's inner wheel spun as the computers dialed up the address to Abydos. Jack O'Neill and his team waited patiently for the Stargate to open at the bottom of the ramp.

"You have twenty-four hours to report back or return. Colonel O'Neill." Hammond said into the microphone in the next to the dialing computer.

O'Neill turned and faced the window.

"This time, follow orders." O'Neill looked at the General questioningly. "Bring Dr. Jackson back. Good luck."

O'Neill nodded and said, "Fall in campers."

Kawalsky and Ferretti exchanged knowing looks and stepped through the gate, followed by Methos and two other SF's.

As Captain Carter stepped up to the event horizon she grinned. "You can actually see the fluctuations! This is amaz…" O'Neill shoved her through the gate and turned back to take one last look at the General.

"Leave the light on." he said and turned back to the gate. He stepped through…

…and quickly sidestepped to avoid hitting Carter as he exited the wormhole. The transition was almost perfect. He was barely aware of the trip itself at all. One second he was on Earth, the next he was on Abydos. Pierson wasn't kidding about how well he had adjusted things, he was understating them.

"Hell of a ride hey Captain?" he said to Carter.

"That's not supposed to be possible sir. We should have experienced SOME disorientation. I was looking forward to the "ride" we were supposed to have." she replied in a disappointed voice.

Great, an adrenaline junkie, just what he needed on his team, he thought. He was about to step forward when he and his team found themselves surrounded by natives pointing assorted US Military ordinance at them.

"Stand down boys. Relax kids, don't you remember me?" said O'Neill to each group.

"Cha'hari! Cha'hari! Lower your guns, these are friends. Cha'hari!" said a familiar voice. Daniel Jackson stepped forward to where Jack could see him as the Abydonians lowered their weapons and began to relax. Behind Jackson, O'Neill could see a smiling Skaara.

"Welcome back Jack. How have you been?" asked Daniel as Jack walked toward him… and blew past him to stand in front of Skaara.

"Skaara." said Jack smiling now.

"O'Neill! I did not think to be seeing you again!" said a smiling Skaara as he hugged his friend.

Now O'Neill turned to face Jackson and spoke to him. "Hello Daniel. How have you been doing?"

"Umm, good and you?" Daniel replied.

"I can't complain, though I do get this occasional pain in my knee, I'm much better now, too knowing that everyone here is okay." said Jack.

Ferretti spoke up, saluting Daniel half mockingly, "Greetings from Earth, Dr. Jackson."

"Ferretti." Daniel smiled back.

"I brought you something Daniel." said Kawalsky as he handed Daniel a package of tissues.

"Thanks Kawalsky." said Daniel in a half amused, half irritated voice.

Methos stepped out from behind a pillar and said, "Hello Daniel, long time no see."

"Adam?" said Daniel in surprise. "Where did you come from?"

"I came with them of course." said Methos pointing to Jack and the others. "How else?"

This was amazing! One of his mentors was here; he could finally share his findings with a fellow scholar. Daniel grinned broadly. "It's good to see you my friend. I have much to show you," he turned to the rest of the team, "all of you, but it will have to wait for the sand storm to pass."

Sha're came forward and hugged Daniel close. "Danyel?"

Daniel looked into her eyes and melted for a moment, he always did, and then he looked up in a startled fashion. "Oh, right! I um guess you had to tell the truth about us still being here."

O'Neill nodded, "Something like that, why the militia? Has anyone else come through the Stargate?"

"Umm, no we're just taking precautions." replied Jackson.

Carter spoke up as she examined the Dialing device. "Amazing! This device is what was missing from Giza! It took us fifteen years and three super computers to MacGyver a system for the gate on Earth! Look how small it is!"

"Captain!" yelled O'Neill to get her attention. He waved for her to come over.

She looked in confusion for a moment before she recognized who O'Neill was standing in front of and walked over. Holding out her hand she smiled. "Dr. Daniel Jackson I presume. I'm Dr. Samantha Carter."

"You're a Doctor too?" said O'Neill. "Well you're also a Captain in the Air Force Carter, remember that."

Carter blushed and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Umm, what's going on Jack? Why did you come?" asked Daniel nervously.

"Six aliens came through the Stargate Daniel. They killed four people and took a fifth, a female, hostage." said O'Neill.

"One of them looked like Ra, Daniel." Kawalsky put in.

"Well they didn't come from here. We guard the gate thirty-six hours a day, every day, we'd know if they came through here." said Daniel with finality.

"Well, they came from somewhere Daniel. We're going to have to look around and see for ourselves." replied Jack.

"After the storm passes and I show you something I've found, first. We were about to sit down for our evening meal. Please, join us." Daniel said as he put his arm around Sha're.

"Sure, why not." said Jack amicably.

Shortly the Abydonians had a feast out and all were enjoying themselves. Skaara brought a canoe shaped cup over to O'Neill. "Try some?"

"What is it?" O'Neill asked dubiously as the Abydonians laughed at Skaara's suggestion.

"Drink it O'Neill." Skaara said smiling broadly now.

Jack sniffed the drink and detected a suspiciously familiar odor. "Moonshine? Daniel, what have you been teaching these kids, how to build a Still?"

Daniel just looked at him as innocently as possible.

"Moon… shine?" asked Skaara.

"Yeah as in booze, cheap spirits, alcohol." supplied Jack.

Skaara smiled again, "Try it!"

"Skaara's Moonshine, hmmm." O'Neill started to take a sip and immediately spit it back out. God that stuff is strong, he thought! "Smooth, very smooth." he choked out.

The Abydonians all laughed harder after that.

Skaara nodded and smiled. "Moonshine!"

"Our kids are all grown up now, hey Colonel." said Kawalsky as he took a sip of the "Moonshine" and began gagging.

"Yes. I'm very proud of them." O'Neill wheezed out.

Skaara offered O'Neill's old lighter to him. "Your lighter Jack?"

"No, Skaara, it's yours now. I gave it to you to keep." replied Jack and waving the lighter away from him.

"Thank you." Skaara replied. He was moved that O'Neill was so generous with such a wondrous gift.

Methos sat back and took it all in. The scene before him could have played out in a thousand different places a thousand times over the thousands of years he had existed. It brought back many fond memories and some not so fond ones. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself for the latter, but he could move past that and live in the now and perhaps someday he would find absolution.

"Daniel, do you have a journal I can go through here? I'd love to look at it while we wait for the storm to pass." Methos said after getting his friend's attention.

"Yes, I brought all of my things from the city. I tend to stay here at the pyramid for a few weeks at a time to study the other stuff I wanted to show you. Let me get you the first one." said Daniel eagerly. He quickly found his first journal and handed it to Methos.

"Thank you. I'm sure this will be a fascinating read." said Methos.

Daniel just smiled and nodded before returning to his wife. He looked at Jack and the others and spoke. "So, this man that looked like Ra, he must have come to Earth through another gate."

Carter looked at him, startled by his statement. "No, the Stargate only goes here."

"You're wrong about that. I'm positive of it." Daniel argued.

"I was there; we ran hundreds of permutations on the gate. None of them worked." Carter shot back.

"Yes, but you didn't have what you needed." Daniel replied in a slow tone.

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" asked an annoyed O'Neill.

Skaara came up, pushing through the crowd. "Daniel, the storm has passed. It is safe to move about outside."

Daniel nodded his thanks to Skaara and turned back to a peeved O'Neill. "Come on, I'll show you what I mean."

Sha're grabbed Daniel and gave him such a kiss that the Abydonians all laughed and smiled and hooted at the display.

Daniel looked confused, but smiled uncertainly at his wife and hugged her goodbye. He wouldn't be gone for long.

Once outside Daniel quickly led them to another building that lay in the opposite direction from the City that the team had found on the first mission. It was large and laid out strangely enough like an Ancient Egyptian style library. This was odd since Ra had outlawed reading and writing on Abydos. One side of the building was completely buried by the desert sands. Perhaps this would explain things, thought Methos.

As Daniel led the group into a great hall they saw it had large writings on the walls. "So, anyway, I figured there had to be more to this place so I stared exploring the area in hopes of finding something and after weeks of searching I found this…" he said pointing to the walls.

"This is incredible! It's the find of the century!" said an enthusiastic Carter.

"Have you had a chance to translate any of this yet?" asked Jack.

"Umm, yes I have." Daniel replied.

"And? What's it say Danny boy?" Jack asked jokingly.

"It doesn't SAY anything Jack, it's more like a chart or map." said Daniel. "Jack, I think it's a map of a vast network, a network made up of Stargates."

"I don't see how that's possible Dr. Jackson." said Carter, shaking her head.

"Why not?" he asked in return.

"As I said before, we ran hundreds of permutations through the Stargate and none of them worked." she replied.

"Well, so did I. None of these symbols worked either, but couldn't a civilization that built the Stargates account for this somehow? I mean think about it. The Stars in our Galaxy and the Galaxies in our universe aren't static. They're in constant motion. So what's written here may have worked in the past, but won't work now because of the stars shifting from their old coordinates." said Daniel.

"Are you sure you're just an Archeologist?" Sam asked smiling. "What you're saying makes perfect sense."

"Okay, hold up. What did we just discover here?" asked a piqued O'Neill.

"Sir the people who built the Stargates would be easily capable of accounting for fifty thousand years of stellar drift. We can do that ourselves." said Sam.

"And that means what?" he asked in return.

"Sir, Daniel's right, there are more Stargates out there. The aliens that attacked us could have come from anywhere." Carter replied.

"That's just great." said Jack.

Methos smiled. These people were almost ready for his secret.

* * *

**Abydos Pyramid**

Apophis smiled wickedly at his new prize. "Perhaps you are the one." he said to a terrified Sha're.

Teal'c looked away for a moment and thought about the weapon he had taken from the boy. He remembered the same type of thing from their last excursion. Perhaps he had finally found someone that could stand up to Apophis. Only time would tell. He saw movement from one of the men that looked similar to those he had fought on the other planet and chose to ignore it. If the man was lucky he would see the symbols to Chulak and these potential allies would come. Apophis dialed the Gate…

Following a terrified and anxious boy, the team that had gone with Daniel ran into the room just as the gate shutdown. Methos was a step ahead of the others.

"DAMN! I missed it." said a miffed Methos. "The gate shut down before I could read the symbols they used.

"Sha're! Skaara!" yelled Daniel looking for his wife and friends in the mess that was left behind. "Sha're!" He spotted one of the boys he had left behind to guard the gate, a gaping wound in his stomach from a staff blast. "Bolah!"

"They took her Danyel, Ra took her and Skaara!" Bolah said weakly.

"Ra is dead Bolah, it wasn't him." Daniel said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"NO! It was Ra! He took them!" said Bolah with his last breath and then he was dead.

"What's going on Daniel. Could there be another Ra out there?" asked O'Neill as he reached down and closed the boy's eyes for the last time.

"How the hell should I know! We should have left the barricade up. You wouldn't have been able to come through and neither would they!" said Daniel in an agitated voice.

Kawalsky and Carter found Ferretti not far from the dialing device. He was in bad shape, bleeding from several small wounds and one large one on his upper shoulder.

"Colonel, Ferretti needs help now!" yelled Carter.

"Go, help him, I'll dial the gate ands send you back to Earth." said Daniel looking down at Bolah.

"You're coming too Daniel, I've got orders." said O'Neill.

"Screw your orders Jack! My wife and Skaara is out there somewhere and I have to find them!" yelled Daniel.

"And the best way for you to do that is to come back with us. Ferretti might have seen the coordinates. Captain Carter do you have the video?" said O'Neill.

"Yes sir, I've got everything we need to get the gate working again." Carter reported.

"Good, Daniel?" O'Neill looked at Jackson expectantly. Methos felt for him. To lose his wife in a surprise raid was devastating.

"Daniel, you have to do this. To find Sha're." Methos said calmly.

Daniel nodded and gestured for his people, to gather around him. "I must go with these to find Sha're and Skaara." he said as he began to speak. After we go through the Chappa'ai you must bury it like we did before and leave this place."

"You will come back Danyel?" asked one of the boys.

"No, I can't. Nobody can, as soon as we're gone I want you to bury it, put a big heavy cover stone over it and leave it that way for a long time. Then, in one year you take the cover stone away, I will try to return with Sha're and Skaara on that day, but if I don't… if I don't return, you must bury the Gate forever! Remember the story of how Ra took your ancestors here and how mine buried their gate to cut themselves off from Ra. That is what you must do, do you understand?" Daniel said to the boy.

The boy nodded sadly and began to cry in a dignified manor, quietly.

"You tell Kasuf, one year…" Daniel said to the boy, who nodded once more and headed out of the room.

He turned to the Dialing device and began to punch in the address to Earth, the address he realized sadly of home…

**Seacouver, Washington**

Duncan approached the door to his dojo with a worried expression. Richie had called him at the SGC and said he needed Duncan to come to Seacouver right away; hanging up before McLeod could get any details out of the young Immortal.

As he walked up to the door he could hear the tell tale sounds of sword hitting sword along with the occasional grunt. He opened the door to find Richie in a pitched battle with one of the Horsemen, Caspian.

"Richie!" Duncan cried as Richie took the full length of Caspian's sword into his torso.

As he slid off the other immortal's blade, he brought his own around with as good a swing as he could manage while impaled and connected solidly with Caspian's neck, severing his head from his shoulders. Caspian's face held an exquisite look of surprise as it fell to the floor. Richie finished pulling the blade from his body and cried out as Caspian's quickening overtook him.

The buzz of several approaching immortals was all the warning Duncan had as the front door exploded. Kronus, Silas and several others of his faction stepped into the dojo smiling as they drew swords.

"Ah, Duncan I knew you'd come. Where is that dog of a traitor Methos? I suppose he's in hiding somewhere, too afraid to come out and challenge me. Too bad for you…" said Kronus as he moved into Duncan's sword range and began his attack.

"You're violating the new laws Kronus. Methos and Darius won't stand for this." warned Duncan as he parried a particularly vicious blow.

Silas smiled at Richie and swung at him with a large battle axe. The other immortals made a circle around the combatants and cheered their leaders on.

Richie ducked swing after swing after one parry nearly shattered his sword arm. He knew he was no match for Silas in pure strength.

Duncan moved around so he stood back to back with Richie, combining their attacks so neither Horseman could gain advantage of the other fight and take one of their heads. As the fight continued Duncan and Richie took many light wounds and not so light ones. It was only a matter of time before one of them grew too tired to defend themselves.

Duncan suddenly went on the offensive as he dodged Kronus' blade and pierced the Horseman's heart with a lucky thrust. Kronus grinned, "My followers will finish you when I fall. You can't win…"

"That's what you think." said a voice from the shattered doorway. Several of the Kronus faction turned to see who had spoken. At the door stood Connor McLeod along with twenty other Immortals of Darius' faction, "Withdraw from this place now, or lose your heads…"

Duncan smiled as his cousin made his threat, "Took you long enough to get here."

"We were stuck in traffic." replied Connor with a lopsided grin.

Kronus had fallen dead at Duncan's feet by this time. Silas stepped back from Richie with a grin, "You did well to take Caspian's head youngster, but you won't always have these others to hide behind…"

Richie stepped forward until he stood nose to nose with Silas, "Anytime you think you can do it without YOUR buddies to back you up…"

Silas growled, "Your time will come BOY!" He reached down to Kronus' prone body and threw him up over his shoulder. "COME!" he said too his cronies.

The Kronus faction followers followed Silas out of the dojo sullenly.

Connor's group watched them closely as they left, following them out as they went, ensuring they were truly going to leave.

Joe looked up from wiping down the Bar as Duncan and Richie walked in the door. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked sullenly.

Duncan sighed; he knew he'd have to lie to his friend, at least for now. "I've been on a sabbatical."

Joe looked at Duncan's short cropped hair and grinned. "Did that sabbatical have anything to do with a bet?"

"Something like that." replied Duncan, ducking the obvious fish for information.

The phone rang and Joe answered it. "WHAT! Yeah, okay…HOW MANY?... Alright… Keep in touch." He hung up the phone and looked at Duncan and Richie expectantly.

"So, would one of you please explain to me what's going on? My Watchers are going nuts with reports of large groups of Immortals gathering together. What makes this so strange is most of the Immortals aren't fighting each other. It's like they're forming factions and preparing for war…" said Joe.

Duncan and Richie exchanged a look. "We can't tell you everything just yet Joe. You have to trust us. Mind if I use your phone?"

"Not good enough, not by a long shot! Every immortal on the planet disappears for nearly a day and then suddenly reappear and start changing their whole routines. You and Methos disappear without a trace for the last few months. What the hell's going on McLeod? Some of my watchers reported an incident at your dojo just a few hours ago where CONNOR showed up with TWENTY other immortals acting like a cop!"

"Let me use your phone Joe. I promise you at least some answers after if you'll just trust me…" pleaded Duncan sadly.

"Fine use the phone, but whatever you tell me after had better be good!"

Duncan walked around to the phone and dialed a number. Joe noted that it was an international call. "You're gonna pay for that call." Duncan just smirked at him and waited for an answer on the other end of the line. He spoke into the mouthpiece quietly for a few minutes and listened as someone answered him. After a moment he smiled at Joe and said, "It's for you…"

Joe looked at McLeod speculatively for a second before taking the receiver and putting it to his ear, "Dawson here… Yes… Yes sir. I understand sir… thank you sir… goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned back to look at Duncan with curiosity, "So now you're in the good graces of the Watcher's Council. How'd you pull that one off?"

"It's a long story Joe… draw up a few beers for us and I'll try to explain…" Duncan replied.

"So 'the Gathering' and 'the Game' were a lie? How is that possible? You'd think the Immortals would have never fallen for that kind of lie…" said Joe.

"Younger immortals were duped into the game by the lust for power. The older immortals that knew it was a lie tried to stop it, but most of those who knew the truth were killed off early on because they refused to fight their brothers. Methos was the only one who could have really stopped the killing, but his memory was lost too him for most of his life here." said Duncan sadly. "By the time he realized his true origin, it was much too late to stop the game entirely. Even now some immortals are still killing each other, Kronus' faction."

"Kronus… I'm not familiar with that name. Which one is he?" asked Joe.

"You might know him as Melvin Koren, but he was actually one of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse…" said Duncan soberly.

"You're joking… right? How could that have been real? The Four Horseman are just a story in the Bible McLeod." said Joe.

"No Joe, they aren't, or at least they weren't, not back then five or so thousand years ago." replied Duncan. "I'm afraid Methos was one of them too."

"WHAT! Methos was one of the Four Horseman… I can't believe that. I won't believe that!" said Joe shaking his head. He couldn't picture Methos as such a villain. It just didn't track with what he already knew about the immortal.

"He'll tell you himself in his own good time. He's been worried about what your reaction would be when you found out about it, but Joe remember this. Times were very different back then and he wasn't himself at all during the period he was a Horseman. It took him centuries just to pull himself out of that rut he was in. Keep that in mind when he talks to you about it." said McLeod with a calm voice.

Joe shook his head again. "Whatever you say McLeod, but I think you're playing a cruel joke on him. You should know better at your age…"

Joe thought about everything he'd been told about the Gathering and what it had entailed. A new question popped into his head. "So you're going to form a Council of Immortals? How will this affect us Watchers?"

"Your jobs will be shifted back to what you were originally meant to do for the most part, Information gathering and covert ops to protect the Immortals. You're already the oldest intelligence organization on the planet. You'll continue with those duties with the Immortal's best interests in mind. As I understand it some of you will be given the chance to accurately interview Immortals about their lives over the span of their time here as well. So the Research and Chronicle Divisions will be left mostly alone." Duncan replied.

"But what if some of the Watchers don't like these changes? We've been independent for so long, many will probably go rogue." muttered Dawson.

"That's one reason that I was allowed to talk to you. Darius wants you to help us to maintain the Watcher Order. He's the founder to your Order too by the way. He's the one that's been calling the shots all these years. The Council is more or less his voice."

"Darius huh, it figures. He's always been spoken of in almost reverent tones by the council if his name comes up at all." said Joe.

At that moment the phone rang. Joe answered it. "Dawson, yes he's here. One sec." He waved the receiver at Duncan, "It's for you."

Duncan frowned. He wasn't expecting any calls. He hoped everything was okay at the SGC. "Hello?"

"You think it's over yet McLeod?" asked a familiar voice.

Duncan scowled, "What do you want Kronus?"

Joe and Richie frowned.

"I have news for you Highlander. I've planted a little something in Vancouver… and my finger is on the detonator…" said Kronus.

A sinking feeling of dread filled McLeod. "What are you playing at? You'd kill all of those people to get at me?"

Kronus laughed, "Hardly… No, I want a bigger fish than you boy. I want Methos! If he isn't in Vancouver by this time tomorrow… I set off the bomb, and McLeod… this bomb isn't an explosive. It's biological… Goodbye Highlander…" Kronus laughing was all Duncan heard as the line went dead.

The Highlander looked at his friends expectant faces, "We have a problem…"

* * *

**TBC in Chapter Eleven: Revelations**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Revelations

**Chapter Eleven: Revelations**

**SGC**

"Incoming Traveler! Incoming Traveler!" called Sgt. Harriman over the intercom.

The Stargate's inner track began spin and chevrons lit up as soldiers took aim and waited for what could be another attack. Arrayed around the room were several heavy caliber machine guns, all pointed at the Stargate.

General Hammond entered the control room as the Stargate activated and O'Neill's team began to walk out of it. He immediately noticed the casualties. "Medical team to the Gate Room STAT!"

Samuels, who was in the Gate Room itself started screaming in a panicked voice, "Close the Iris! Close the Iris!"

A solid wall of steel rotated out of the Stargate blocking the wormhole.

"Sir? What the hell is that?" asked O'Neill as Hammond came down to join them.

"That's our insurance against anymore surprises. It's pure Titanium and hopefully, its impenetrable. Report Colonel." Hammond replied and ordered.

"Base camp was hit while we were on recon sir." replied O'Neill.

"Was it the same bunch that hit us?" asked Hammond.

O'Neill nodded. "It looks that way sir. Jackson's wife and one of our kids was kidnapped sir."

"Your kids Colonel?" asked Hammond raising an eyebrow.

"One from my last mission sir." O'Neill explained.

Methos stepped up to the General. "Sir with your permission, I'd like to assist with the wounded. Ferretti's in bad shape and lost a lot of blood."

Hammond shook his head. "Sorry Captain, but I need you for another mission right away, you too Colonel, along with anyone else Pierson thinks may be of use."

Daniel had been about to ask to join the team to find his wife and Skaara, but now he stood back and looked at his friend Adam questioningly. What the hell was going on here?

Methos was also wondering. "Sir? What mission?"

"Never mind for the moment, get cleaned up as best you can and meet me in the Briefing Room in fifteen minutes." replied the General. With that Hammond turned and headed out the door towards his office.

"You heard the man Pierson, get moving. As for the rest of you, do the same. Daniel, follow me. I think we can find something else for you to wear that doesn't smell like a Yak." ordered Jack.

Daniel looked at O'Neill after discreetly smelling himself. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

Kawalsky smiled. "As if you had to ask… Come on Danny Boy." He took Daniel by the arm and led him out of the room.

Methos and O'Neill, along with the other surviving members of the Abydos mission that weren't too injured to attend, filed into the Briefing Room. Daniel Jackson also entered tugging at his shirt collar; still uncomfortable in the green fatigues he was given.

General Hammond entered the room and everyone came to order. "Captain Pierson, I was informed earlier today by Lieutenant McLeod that someone by the name of Melvin Koren wants you to meet him in Vancouver. If you don't, this Koren fellow is threatening to detonate a bomb in," he glanced at his watch, "nine hours."

Methos frowned. "That's not much time sir."

"No it isn't and we'll be cutting it extremely close with a military transport. On top of that, we'd have to get permission from the Canadian authorities to get you there that quickly. Instead, I'm hoping you have an alternate route available." said Hammond, giving Methos a meaningful look.

Methos mulled it over for a moment. He knew he could be to Vancouver in as little as five minutes using the Ancient technology at his disposal, but were the people in the room ready for it? He doubted it, but potentially millions of lives were at stake. He finally gave a nod to the General. "I do, but I don't know if the rest are ready for the shock General."

Hammond shook his head. "It can't be helped. You have the means Captain. Use it. That's and order."

Methos grinned. "Sir, yes Sir!" He knew it would be a shock judging by the confused looks of everyone else in the room, but he had little choice, and the assembled group would have discovered this particular secret eventually. He activated his implant, connecting him to Phandora with a thought and told her to lock onto everyone in the room, excluding General Hammond. "We'll be back as soon as we can sir. I'll have Phandora keep you apprised via the laptop I gave you."

Hammond nodded.

By this time O'Neill was extremely confused by the exchange ha had just witnessed and stood up to speak. "Just what the HELL is…" The group was enveloped in a flash of brilliant white light and deposited in Duncan's Dojo in Seacouver, "… going on here CAPTAIN!" he looked around and saw what he knew must be plastered on his own face, open astonishment on the faces of everyone that had been beamed to the Dojo, except Methos of course…

Daniel Jackson looked ready to throw up, along with Kawalsky and Carter, instead he sneezed violently.

"And I thought the ride through the Stargate was amazing… the first time I mean…" Kawalsky said weakly. "Where are we?"

"Seacouver. We need to pick up McLeod and a couple friends of ours." replied Methos. "and we need to formulate a plan…"

"That's it Pierson! I want answers and I mean now CAPTAIN!" yelled a very frustrated O'Neill.

Methos sighed and looked at the Colonel for a moment, sizing him up. "Colonel please, if you'll be kind enough to wait for my friends to get here, I'll explain all of it to you then and I do mean ALL of it. I promise."

O'Neill looked back at Methos somewhat disgustedly. He hated being left out of the loop like this, especially considering how big this must be. Finally he decided to play along… for now. "Okay Pierson, we'll do it your way for now, but I'd better have all of it this time or you'll be pulling KP as long as you remain under General Hammond's command. That's a Promise…" Turning to the others Jack spoke, "Kawalsky, Carter, secure the perimeter. What are we going to use when we execute this plan anyway, our hands?" he said to Methos.

"I'm on it Colonel, relax." said Methos. A few seconds later several crates marked 'P90' along with more crates marked as 'P90 Ordinance' appeared. Another three crates were labeled 'Body Armor'.

O'Neill nodded with grudging approval. "Okay so we'll be armed. What are we up against?

"Something that might be beyond our power to stop fully… a fanatic." replied Methos sadly.

"That's just peachy…" said Jack in a sarcastic tone.

Duncan McLeod, Richie Ryan and Joe Dawson entered the Dojo and were immediately stopped by Carter and Kawalsky.

"Adam? Do you think I can come into my own Dojo?" asked an irritated McLeod just as Kawalsky recognized him and lowered his P90.

O'Neill stepped over to the trio and frowned at Dawson's cane, but a closer look into the man's eyes made Jack ask respectfully, "'Nam?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah. You?"

O'Neill nodded and turned to look at Richie, sizing him up. He saw potential there, but he also saw a high-strung kid. "Care to explain why you want this kid in on this?" he asked Methos as he joined them.

"Hey! I may LOOK young, but I have more experience dealing with… Koren than you do… sir." Richie huffed.

O'Neill noted the near slip with Koren's name and filed it for later. He looked intensely into Richie's eyes for a moment, before reluctantly sighing and saying, "Let's get on with this Pierson."

Methos motioned for everyone to gather around a set of tables he'd set up while waiting for McLeod and party to arrive. "Now then… Where to begin."

Daniel spoke up, "I find that the beginning is usually the best place to start." smirking at his old friend.

"Alright Daniel, I'll start there, though it won't be THE beginning but rather the beginning of sentient life on Earth,… The first time around."

"The first time around?" said a curious Captain Carter.

"Yes, Captain Carter. You see humanity as you know it is the second incarnation of sentient life on this planet," said Methos going into lecture mode. "Several million years ago Earth was a very different place than it is now. The poles were in different positions than they are now and the continent of Antarctica was in the equatorial region of the planet at the time. The first sentient life thrived and grew up there.

"They eventually took to the stars just as we are just now beginning to do and explored this galaxy… and in time beyond it. They called themselves the Alterans and they prospered for a time, then a plague struck their worlds in this galaxy, they had many colonies by then. It began to wipe them out quickly so in desperation they quarantined Earth and those colonies that had been affected and evacuated those that they were sure were not contaminated to another galaxy."

"Adam… This is fantastic!" muttered Daniel.

Methos smiled, "It gets better, trust me." O'Neill was getting antsy listening to the 'history lesson' and was about to say something. "I'll tie all of this together Colonel, be patient."

O'Neill growled, "Hurry this up Pierson, we're on a time-table here…"

"Yes sir. As I was saying, after the plague ran its course, there were some survivors on Earth and they had built up an immunity to the disease. They created a vaccine and sent it to those who had left the galaxy. They then created a new form of travel to spread the cure as quickly as possible…"

"They built the Stargate!" said Daniel insightfully.

O'Neill yelled, "CLASSIFIED DANIEL!"

"Colonel, Everyone here, already knows most of what I'm talking about already, and the Stargate program is safe. I have the President's complete trust in this matter."

O'Neill scowled at Pierson for a moment, "Alright Captain, I guess I don't have much choice in this at the moment."

Methos sighed before picking up where he left off.

"Yes Daniel, they did build the Stargate and using a newer and faster method of space travel they placed the newly built Stargates, first on their colony worlds and then on more planets that they had an interest in."

"So how is Ra tied into all of this?" asked Kawalsky.

O'Neill spun on Kawalsky and looked ready to yell again, before Methos stopped him with a look of his own… a pleading look. Jack was NOT a happy camper right about now. Didn't Top Secret mean ANYTHING to the people under his command?

"To answer your question Major, Ra was a System Lord. The Supreme System Lord in fact and his race is called Goa'uld. They're parasites that look like snakes when fully matured, only much nastier. I'll speak more about them later, when we get back to the base and I think I'll cut to the chase a bit more too regarding Koren."

Kawalsky nodded. "Is he one of these Ancients, these Alterans?"

Methos grinned. "No, but he was created by them… just as I was."

"ADAM!" yelled McLeod now, and looking over at O'Neill sheepishly.

Jack perked up at this. Secrets of their own I see… he thought.

Daniel spoke, "You were 'created' by these Ancients? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is this: We were created by the Alterans to fight for and protect their interests. One of the features they genetically programmed into us was regeneration, on a scale of near Immortality…"

"Immortality! How!" asked a very intrigued Samantha Carter.

"The how of it was lost, but the effect of it was to create something that can revive even from death, after a period of time… our cells regenerate and revive us." said Methos.

"So you're saying you can't be killed, permanently… that could be sweet." said O'Neill thinking of the military aspects and strategies they could put such a soldier into.

"We're not indestructible. We can die a permanent death if we're not careful. One method I can point out is blowing us up, into tiny little pieces…" said Duncan shuddering at the thought.

O'Neill grimaced as he got that picture stuck in his head. He'd seen a few of his friends and those under his command over the years die that way… It wasn't pretty, and after a while he had started to have each of his soldiers leave one dog tag back at their base camp before a sortie, just in case. It was usually impossible to find dog tags later… and it was one of his pet peeves since those who fell that way, tended to be left behind… Grimacing again, he turned his attention back to Captain Pierson.

"Suffice it to say that Koren is an Immortal and he has a following of other Immortals. Ones that don't like me for one reason or another." said Methos being as vague as possible for the moment at least.

"My plan is to go to Vancouver and fight him, hopefully one on one, as is traditional between our kind when we have a dispute. However, his lackeys may decide to interfere with the match… and violate a very old law in the process. That's where you come in Colonel."

O'Neill nodded, "You want us to make sure they don't spoil things. Okay. So can we add some heavier ordinance to this party? These P90's are sweet and all, but will they be enough to stop them?"

"Actually, yes. Just shoot anyone who acts aggressive then tie them up before they revive…" said Duncan.

"Sounds simple enough, but why did you bring Daniel along for this and no offense Mr. Dawson but you're in no shape for this kind of battle." said Jack.

Joe smiled. "None taken Colonel, I think Dr. Jackson and I might find something to do while you soldier it up in Vancouver."

Daniel was put off by Jack's remark, "I can fight too ya know. I did help you save… my wife and her… family that one time after all."

"Yes Daniel, but this kind of fighting will be different. Urban warfare is a VERY tricky business at the best of times. I don't want to see you getting hurt by not having the proper training for It." replied O'Neill firmly.

Daniel sighed, "Okay Jack, but don't even THINK about leaving me out of saving my wife and Skaara when the time comes. I'm going and that's final!"

"It's not up to me Danny Boy, General Hammond will be making that call, but I'll back you when the time comes. I owe you that much." replied Jack.

Daniel nodded and turned to Joe. "So what's your story?"

Dawson looked at Methos, Richie, and Duncan questioningly. Duncan and Richie in turn also looked at Methos, following his lead. At Methos' nod. Joe turned back to Daniel. "I'm part of a group called Watchers. We watch and record Immortals over the course of their lives. I'm Duncan's Watcher."

"So your organization records the life histories of the Immortals…" Daniel said. He looked at Methos, "Just how long has there been Immortals?"

Methos smiled. "Oh, counting my own lifetime… about twelve thousand years all told. I'm the Oldest…"

"Twelve THOUSAND!" said Carter and Daniel in unison. They looked at each other in annoyance for a second…

O'Neill and Kawalsky just shared a look… Twelve thousand years of history… to say they were astonished was THE understatement of the century…

"You've got to tell me EVERYTHING Adam, as soon as you can!" said Daniel. His mind couldn't quite wrap itself around the fact that his friend was that old… Twelve thousand years! The history he must have witnessed… it was amazing and not a little daunting.

Methos sighed. "No promises in that regard, but I will give you all a brief portion of my life's history AFTER we get back to the base. Joe, could you show Daniel my Chronicle while we're gone?" With a flash of light a laptop appeared. "This has more history of the Immortals on it, along with a few other tidbits I think you'll like Danny." he said picking up the computer and handing it to Joe. "Guard this with your lives."

Joe and Daniel nodded. Joe turned to Daniel and said, "Let's go to my place and get a drink, I have a feeling you could use one."

Daniel nodded dumbly for a second and then aloud Joe to steer him out the door towards his Bar.

"Okay, that's one thing out of the way. Now what do you say we get this show on the road Pierson." ordered O'Neill.

"Sir, yes Sir!" said Methos and called to Phandora for transport. With a flash the group was gone…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vancouver**

Kronos smiled as he took another head and let the Quickening flow into him. After his rather troubling defeat at the Highlander's Dojo, several of his followers chose to act by challenging for the leadership of his faction. They had attacked Silas first, following the laws of combat and five out of the eight remained. He immediately attacked one of the rebels as Silas took another head and fought each of those left in turn, defeating them all easily.

Silas grinned at his long lost partner as he recovered from the Quickening and spoke. "That's the last of them."

Kronos turned to his fellow Horseman and grinned back. "Not yet…" He swung and took the head of another follower that had come too close after the fighting was over. "None of them are too be trusted my Brother."

Silas nodded and stepped toward another follower as he grinned evilly, this was going to be fun…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team appeared in a warehouse two blocks away from the address Methos was supposed to go to. It was on fire, along with every other warehouse in the district. Outside they could faintly hear sirens as Fire Departments responded to the blaze, Along with the screams of people caught in the conflagration of several city blocks going up at once.

O'Neill sprung into action. "Alright campers, by the numbers, check this building for survivors, Pierson be ready to pull us out if we get stuck. Carter, you and Kawalsky try and find a way to get the fire suppression system going."

Everyone nodded and set off on their appointed tasks. The warehouse they were in was clear of personnel, but the next two they checked had people trapped in them. Carter and Kawalsky had checked each building and found that the Water Mains were off. Without water, the warehouses were a lost cause. They did manage to save everyone in the two warehouses however by using fire distinguishers sparingly at key locations. Those people, O'Neill sent away from the district, working their way to safety as best as they could manage.

As they neared the address that Methos was supposed to be at alone they saw lightning and felt the rush of air as Silas and Kronos finished the last of their 'followers' and shared the Quickening. A concussive force tore into the warehouse walls and ceiling knocking the team flat and destroying the building. Flames sprung anew on several buildings around that hadn't already been engulfed in fire. People screamed and died in some of them in the few seconds the team was down.

Methos and McLeod shared a look. "We have to stop them NOW or this whole town will be history, along with everyone in it!" yelled Methos over the thunder and noise surrounding them.

O'Neill, Carter and Kawalsky were down for the count. They wouldn't be much use now after all, but then Methos knew no battle plan survived contact, not as a whole at least. Richie stayed behind to watch over them until they recovered while Duncan and Methos approached the remains of the warehouse.

He and Duncan drew their swords and rushed into what was left of the warehouse in front of them, ready for anything. What they found was a charnel house of death. Headless bodies were strewn everywhere they turned. Nothing was moving, until a piece of fallen ceiling was pushed aside by Silas and Kronos. They smiled in gleeful satisfaction at the two other Immortals and charged.

Duncan took Silas and left Kronos to Methos.

"Ah, Methos, my Brother. Time for you to die. Along with the rest of this world." said Kronos pulling a detonator out of his pocket and pressing a button. He frowned as the expected boom didn't happen. "Damned technology can't survive a Quickening I suppose. No matter, a timer will automatically go off soon and this world will die in plague."

Methos grinned, "You mean this timer?" he said pulling one out of a bag on his shoulder. "I had Phandora scan the city for any containers that looked 'out of place'. It took a while, Vancouver isn't small, but we DID find your bomb. She beamed the containers into the sun."

Kronos scowled and spoke. "That won't stop me! After I take your head, I'll start over!"

"Then come and take it, if you can…" replied Methos as he shrugged of the bag and readied himself fully for the battle to follow.

Meanwhile Duncan and Silas were going at it with gusto. Dodging and parrying blows as they danced across the warehouse's floor, back and forth. First attacking and then defending in turn as they sized each other up.

"You're good youngling, but I'm better." said Silas with conviction. "I am the end of the world, the end of time!"

"Whatever." said the Highlander dismissively, stepping up his attacks to the next level.

Silas began losing ground fast and sought a way to this fight quickly.

Kronos and Methos were like demons, move and counter move, slash and parry, and riposte. They were by far too evenly matched, but for Silas and Kronos time was running out and they were both beginning to tire.

Methos linked with Duncan and gave a quick mental command, literally only taking milliseconds to convey his plan. A curt mental nod from the Highlander was his reply.

Seconds later they were back to back and were about to put their plan into action. With a strong feinting thrust from both Methos and McLeod in perfect sink, they then suddenly reversed their attacks and brought their respective opponent's weapons down and out, putting both of the evil Immortals off balance and overextended. As one they turned and struck the heads off of the Other's opponent, Methos taking the head of Silas and Duncan the head of Kronos…

Flashes of lightning and balls of fire spewed forth from each of the dead Immortals and rushed toward the Highlander and the last Horseman. The fire passed through them, leaving them untouched and continued on to strike the wall behind them. Lightning engulfed them both and the Quickenings mingled in a way that was far and away unexpected for the two of them. Suddenly they each felt the other's pain, shared each other's knowledge, mourned anew for each other's lost friends and loved ones… the list went on for an agonizing eternity, though the Quickenings really only lasted a few seconds…

Finally the last lightning flashed between the two of them and they sank into blissful darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pierson! Snap out of it!" yelled an eerily familiar voice. Methos opened his eyes and saw Colonel O'Neill kneeling over him with a canteen and a damp cloth.

"I'm alright Colonel, I just need a moment."

"We don't have a moment. Any second the Canadian authorities are going to be here and I'm going to have some serious explaining to do. Unless you can get us out of here RIGHT NOW!" said O'Neill with a thread of panic in his voice. Talk about a breach of security!

Methos nodded and tried to contact Phandora. He couldn't. He tried again and failed. He initiated a diagnostic that was built into the implant and cursed. The long range relay was burnt out fried to a crisp by the Quickening he had experienced. In the back of his mind Duncan was there, watching him. He glanced over at the Highlander and smiled weakly. This was going to take some getting used to. "Colonel, the Implant I use to 'beam' around is out. It can repair itself, but as you said we don't have the time for that."

"Great any ideas people?" O'Neill said to the team at large.

"Can we use a phone?" asked Carter.

Methos grinned. "Thank you for reminding me Captain Carter. I have a direct line to the President that I can call."

"Let's find a working phone fast. These fires are almost out and people are coming in to fight them and watch for looters. I don't want to be mistaken for one of those." said Richie thinking like the streetwise person he was.

"Good point kid. Let's move people." ordered Jack.

After several minutes of searching they found a working line and Methos dialed the President. A few minutes later, after explaining the situation, Methos and the others were beamed out, courtesy of the laptop connection the President had to Phandora.

They didn't leave quite unnoticed…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Subjects Koren and Silas have been eliminated ahead of schedule." reported a man in dark clothing into a cell phone.

"How? By whom?" asked the male voice on the other end of the line.

"The Highlander and that traitor, Pierson, HE'S one of THEM." the man said with disgust.

"I've had my suspicions of him for quite some time and it does explain things. Continue to your next objective and report into me when you get there. I'll have our plans modified by then."

"Yes sir." He hung up the phone and slipped into a jacket pocket. A few minutes later, after walking away from the area the fire was still blazing away in, he hailed a cab and headed for the airport…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SGC**

Kawalsky sat in a chair in the infirmary next to Ferretti's bed reading a paper and sipping on a cup of coffee. He mulled over what had happened in Vancouver for a moment before being distracted from his thoughts by the arrival of Colonel O'Neill.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked as he grabbed a chair and sat.

"He was awake for a while, while we were gone. He managed to give us the address for the planet they took Daniel's wife and Skaara too. Doc says he'll make it."

"Sweet, I'll get with General Hammond and start formulating a plan. Stay here, you need the rest." said Jack as he got back up.

"Yes sir." smiled Kawalsky. "Jack, do you think we can trust Pierson and McLeod?"

O'Neill stopped for a moment and thought before he spoke. "I just don't know yet, Frank. Only time will tell."

"Understood sir." Kawalsky went back to his paper and coffee.

When O'Neill knocked on Hammond's office door he heard Hammond yell, "Come" and opened it. Inside were Hammond, McLeod and Pierson looking over at something on a laptop.

"Sir, Kawalsky said Ferretti gave us the Gate address for where Skaara and Sha're were taken? I was wondering what you had in mind for that." said Jack ignoring Methos and Duncan.

"I was just discussing that with Captain Pierson and Lt. McLeod here. They have an interesting idea, that might just work." said Hammond pointing to the laptop.

O'Neill glanced at the screen and froze. Displayed in detail were the schematics for how to build the helmets and armor the soldiers of Ra had worn. "How did you get these?"

"Had them for years. I can have up to ten sets made and ready to go at a moment's notice." replied Methos. "We'll go in undercover…"

O'Neill smirked, "Ya think? So who's going to play the part of Ra?" Not believing that they could pull this off.

Methos turned to face him and his eyes suddenly glowed… "I am" he replied in the voice of a Goa'uld…

**TBC in Chapter Twelve: Resurrections**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Resurrections

Chapter Twelve: Resurrections SGC 

O'Neill reached for his sidearm and was quickly restrained by Hammond. "Relax Colonel! He's not one of them. His implant is just allowing him to mimic the Goa'uld."

O'Neill looked at the General questioningly, "You sure sir?"

"Positive Colonel now stand-down. No one's in any danger here at the moment." replied the General with such confidence that O'Neill was forced to comply.

"That's a neat trick Pierson, but I'd save it for the mission. If Daniel hears you talk that way without warning, he might jump to the wrong conclusion like I did and try to blow you away too." muttered O'Neill peevishly.

Methos was startled by O'Neill's reaction and shocked by how he thought Daniel would react to his bit of trickery. "He's changed, hasn't he…"

Jack nodded. "His whole life changed when he went through the Stargate. Now, with Sha're and Skaara in the hands of a Goa'uld, he's even more on edge than I've ever seen him." O'Neill turned to Hammond, "Sir, Daniel needs to come with us. His language skills will be invaluable, and he'll never live this down if we leave him behind."

Hammond thought about it for a moment. He thought back to a moment years ago when he had first seen Daniel Jackson, back in 1969… If history was to be fulfilled, O'Neill was correct. That Daniel Jackson looked far more capable than one of today. Missions like the one they were planning now were the crucible he would need to become the man he knew in his past… "Very well Colonel, but I'm making you personally responsible for his safety. Don't let anything happen to him if it's within your power to prevent it."

O'Neill was shocked at how easily Hammond had given in to his request. He had expected to have to argue for his friend and had prepared several arguments for just such a battle. Now that he didn't need to use them he was somewhat at a loss on how to continue with the meeting. Methos noted his impasse and stepped in.

"Daniel can be my Lo'taur, a personal body servant and political advisor. It's one of the most important positions in the Goa'uld Society, short of a First Prime or that of System Lords." said Methos in his normal voice.

"Yeah, that might work. So what's the plan exactly?" asked Jack.

"It's fairly simple really. I believe the reason why the SF and Daniel's friends were taken is for The Choosing." Methos replied.

"The Choosing? Why does the way you said that make my hair stand on end?" asked Hammond.

Jack smiled into his sleeve at that remark given Hammond's clear lack of hair over most of his head.

"Here, let me explain." Methos moved in front of the laptop and began typing in a series of commands. A moment later several pictures were displayed of the Larvae that had been found in the Jaffa bodies during the autopsy. "These are what the Goa'uld really look like. They are a parasitic species that burrow into the host and take over the body completely. Really nasty buggers if you ask me. I had plans in the works to rid us of them before my memories were erased five thousand years ago by Merlin."

"Merlin? As in Merlin the Magician? You've got to be kidding me." Said Jack.

Methos smiled at Jack and replied, "Nope, he really existed, and he was like my father, an Ancient or Alteran as they called themselves. I can't go into details about them right now though, things are still a bit scrambled, despite Phandora's help."

Jack felt that Methos wasn't being totally honest with that last remark, but let it drop for the moment. They had a mission to plan that was more important than Methos' past life… lives… whatever…

"Anyway to get back to a short history of the Goa'uld, every so many years the offspring of the Goa'uld mature enough to require a host. Only the best-looking and intelligent specimens are chosen from the various planets under a given system lord's rule and offered up as these hosts. That's why our SF and the others were taken, to become hosts for the Goa'uld."

"My God," said Hammond, "So those, snakes are going to be put in our people?"

Jack noticed how Hammond had added Sha're and Skaara to his list personnel and had to smile. Hammond wasn't as much of a pencil pusher as Jack had originally thought, that meant the General held promise. If they made it through this mission, O'Neill wanted to serve under this man on a more permanent basis. IF they lived through this next mission.

"You still haven't explained why you're going as Ra on this mission Pierson. What's he got to do with this?" asked Jack.

"That's the best part, Colonel. Ra was the Supreme System Lord of the galaxy. His offspring are the ones that make up the Gods of the Egyptian Pantheon and I think the one we've been seeing here is named Apophis. His son and archenemy among the System Lords. I'm guessing that since Ra hasn't been heard from in quite a while Apophis has assumed the worst and laid claim to Ra's dominion planets. That means Abydos and that means Earth, we were the first world this Lifeform evolved on." Methos said pointing at Hammond and O'Neill, then finally himself.

"So what are you saying exactly? That there are other humans out there?" asked Hammond.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Ra and his offspring took millions of humans from Earth and scattered them across the galaxy, so they could have a ready supply of hosts and slaves for labor in their industry." replied Methos calmly.

"My God, by now their could be billions General." said Jack in awe.

"This is something that I'll have to take into consideration at a later date gentlemen. Right now we need to get our own people back." Hammond said quietly. Billions, it was too mind boggling to contemplate.

"As I was saying, Ra was the head honcho. So if I show up as him and demand the return of my valuable slaves…" said Methos with a grin.

"Apophis will be forced to do one of two things, give them up, or kill you. Nice plan up to the second possibility." Said Jack.

"And to prevent the second we have to convince him that I am Ra and that I still have the power to mop the floor with him or any other System Lord. That's where your Jaffa Armor comes into play, and I'll have a few of my own personal tricks up my sleeve as well. I've made a few nice modifications to the armor's designs I think you'll find very effective once we are in the field." said Methos as he drew up a new set of schematics on the laptop.

Jack, Hammond and Duncan all shared smiles as Methos described the built-in tricks the armor would have on their mission.

Apophis wouldn't know what hit him if he chose to fight it out.

The smiles became grins…

Daniel looked up from his journal as Jack sat down across from him in the cafeteria.

"Hammond gave his permission, you're on the team." Jack said.

Daniel grinned, "What did you have to promise him? Another stint as Colonel here?"

"Nope, I know, I'm as shocked as you are, but I'm not complaining. Pierson has a plan and I think it'll work, but we need to fill you in on a few details that might shock you…"

"He's Immortal, and over twelve thousand years old give or take a millennia. What can shock me about him more than that?" asked Daniel peevishly.

"He can sound and act like Ra for one thing, glowing eyes and all…"

Daniel's jaw dropped.

"I know, I almost tried to shoot him…" replied O'Neill with a grin.

"Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out…" said Daniel after he had recovered some of his equilibrium.

"What do you mean I have to wear a dress!?" yelled Carter.

"Calm down Captain, we each have a part to play in this plan of Pierson's. At least you get to be a Goddess…" said O'Neill with a wink.

After an hour with Pierson and MacLeod at O'Neill's side cajoling Carter into playing the part and finally a near threat to make it an order by O'Neill, Samantha gave in and followed Methos back to his quarters to see the costume he had planned for her to wear.

"Not a word Colonel!" Captain Samantha Carter said as she stepped out from behind the dressing curtain.

Jack couldn't speak anyway, he and every other male in the room was floored by her appearance.

Daniel and MacLeod were both doing their best not too stare and failing miserably in the bargain.

Kawalsky was speechless, but also appreciative and gave Methos a secretive thumbs up while Carter glared at Jack.

Even General Hammond was looking flushed as he admired the young Captain's attire.

Methos was grinning from ear to ear at the others, "Gentlemen please, she's not THAT gorgeous…"

Carter stared daggers at him for that remark and then grabbed a bed sheet from his hands that Methos had ready.

"You look…" began O'Neill.

"Colonel…" Carter interrupted and arching an eyebrow.

"What I mean Captain is you be quite a distraction for our mission… For them! For them I mean!" Jack yelped out as he failed to dodge a well aimed shoe.

"Captain! If you'll kindly restrain from attacking your commanding officer… we can continue to the briefing room and get started outlining our plan." ordered Hammond as he stood in front of O'Neill acting as a shield.

"Sorry sir, I just find this whole idea a bit… chauvinist sir." said Carter as she worked the sheet around her very attractive figure.

"I can understand your misgivings Captain, but for you to tag along on this mission requires… a bit beyond the call of duty." Methos said smoothly as he packed her cosmetics kit that he had just finished using to enhance what mother nature had given the Captain.

"I know, I know, but wasn't there another way I could have taken, another part I could have played?" muttered Carter as they walked toward the elevator.

Methos thought about it and finally replied as they were entering the elevator. "Well… You could have just played the part of a slave, but then you'd not be wearing such a fantastic outfit… and you'd automatically be in the Choosing if I showed up with you as such. All slaves who accompany the System Lords are up for grabs, only Jaffa and Goa'uld are exempt…"

"So how are you going to alter my voice and make my eyes glow?" asked Carter apprehensively.

Methos grinned. "You'll see…"

Briefing Room 

As the group entered the briefing room they saw Major Samuels and two other older looking officers they had never met before. General Hammond sighed and motioned for Samuels to follow him into his office while the rest took their seats at the conference table. A moment later

As they sat they could hear Samuels raising his voice behind the now closed door to Hammond's office. This continued for several minutes and after Samuels' voice died off they heard Hammond speaking in a much calmer yet just as loud voice. There was a pause as they heard a phone ring and Daniel exchanged a look with Jack, wondering what that could be. Jack pointed up and raised his eyebrows in a significant way. Daniel nodded, the President must be calling he gathered.

Several minutes later a much more civil looking Major Samuels exited Hammond's office and announced him rather unnecessarily. "Ladies and Gentlemen, General Hammond."

Everyone stood up respectfully and those in the military saluted the General as he walked back into the room. He returned the salute and sat, motioning for the rest to do the same. "People, what's spoken of in this room is classified as SCI top secret. I've just finished speaking to the President and he's authorized the formation of nine teams to perform reconnaissance, determine threats, and if possible, make peaceful contact with the members of the worlds we visit. Now these teams will be operating on a covert, top secret basis. No one outside of this base will know of their existence except the President and the Joint Chiefs.

"Colonel O'Neill, you will head the first team I'm designating as SG-1. The team will consist of yourself, Captain Carter, Doctor Jackson and Lieutenant MacLeod. Major Kawalsky, you will lead SG-2."

"I will?" said a startled Major.

"Colonel O'Neill has told me you're ready for your own command, are you up to it son?" asked Hammond.

Kawalsky looked at Jack who spoke, "I had a moment of weakness. So sue me."

"Yes sir. I am. Who will be on my team?" he said after getting a grip on the situation. He wanted something like this for years and now it would be a command so unique he was floored too.

Hammond smiled. "Your team will consist of yourself, Captain Pierson, Lieutenant Warren and Lieutenant Neumann. In addition to your new command and to maintain a clear chain of command I've been authorized to promote you to Lieutenant Colonel, Major Kawalsky."

A new command and a promotion! "I… I… I don't know what to say sir…" said a stunned Kawalsky, finally he just put a triumphant grin on his face as Jack and the others congratulated him.

After a few moments General Hammond spoke again, "As much as you're all enjoying this, I think it's time we got back on track with the briefing for the mission to- what did you call the planet Captain Pierson?"

"Chulak sir." Methos replied.

Hammond nodded and continued, "Captain Pierson will be handling the rest of the briefing. Captain?"

Methos rose from his chair and picked up a remote. He nodded toward an Airman standing by the door who dimmed the lights and pulled down a projector screen behind the General. He pressed a button on the remote, activating it to display a picture of an immature Goa'uld symbiote.

"I'll begin this briefing at the beginning so as to benefit those of you who haven't been involved with our last mission to Vancouver. As you can see here, this a picture of one of the Goa'uld Larvae we recovered from the dead Jaffa that attacked the base earlier this month. The Goa'uld are a parasitical race that, when mature, burrow into the host body and take control of it completely."

Samuels visibly shuddered at this.

"Yes, it is a rather horrific thought." Said Methos, glancing at Samuels before continuing. "The host's brain is completely subdued by the symbiote, it has complete control of the body and all of its voluntary functions." He pressed the advance button on the remote and a new image was displayed, this one was of a fully mature Goa'uld, also clearly dead.

"Where did you get that photo?" asked Samuels, looking shocked. His face wasn't the only one to display that emotion.

"I'd rather not say at the moment, but I will elaborate when we get back from Chulak." If we get back, he thought darkly. The image of the adult Goa'uld thrust Methos into a flashback to when he had obtained it.

**12-14-96: Off The Coast of New Jersey **

Methos adjusted his scuba gear into a more comfortable position before signaling his crew that he was good to go. He fell backwards off the small yacht he had chartered and splashed heavily into the cold winter water. His crew thought him to be quite mad for diving a wreck this time of year. At the water temperatures they had obtained before the dive, the mad Englishman wouldn't last long. Normally it was suicide, but Methos had shown them how resistant his new scuba gear was to the cold and he said this was a test for the suit in live conditions to see how effective it would be.

He flipped on the large Torch, or flash light as the Americans referred to such devices, and panned to around him as he let the weight of the oxygen tank and his weight belt take him to the bottom. He held up his other arm and glanced at the various readouts displayed there. He had enough air for two hours, though he could extend this indefinitely if he wanted to. He could breathe underwater without any air supply, all Immortals could, but in this temperature he would quickly lose his body heat and die from hypothermia. The thought wasn't a pleasant one, dying and reviving over and over again as he fought to get back to dry land of the yacht above. The former was more likely if that happened as the crew would presume he had drowned after two hours. They would report where he went down and that would be that. No one would likely look for his body since it would have become some denizen's meal long before anyone could even try.

As for why he had come to be diving here and now, Phandora had picked up a feint life form reading while using the ancient Alteran satellite network to scan for a Goa'uld presence on the planet.

The sentient computer core had also detected two other stronger readings during the scan. The first was somewhere in Wales, but that Goa'uld had quickly put up some kind of scrambling device, before they could narrow down a precise set of coordinates.

The second was in a remote Mayan temple that was virtually inaccessible for the moment due to the political situation there. While Methos could easily get there and perhaps even recover the Goa'uld and the technology Phandora had detected along with the symbiote, he felt that it could wait.

The last was the one he was diving toward. While it might seem to be the hardest to get to given the present weather conditions, Methos had learned that several expeditions were underway to recover a wreck and its contents in the general area of the last reading. These expeditions had tried and failed in the last year to locate the wreck in question, _the Evanston_, but it was only a matter of time before the 1931 wreck that carried the Stewart Expedition's artifacts was recovered.

If that happened Methos was sure someone would end up reviving the Goa'uld sleeping in the wreck, so he was forced to act now while no one would likely be around to interfere. He was due to join the Stargate Program as well in just a few day so time was short.

He had asked Phandora for a diving suit that would be capable of keeping him warm during the dive he knew he'd have to go on and she had produced the suit he now was wearing. It was quite comfortable and fit him well. He was barely aware to the cold as he came to a stop on the bottom of the ocean and began to home in on the coordinates he knew the weak lifeform reading was located.

As he searched in front of him, the wreck of the _Evanston_ was slowly coming into view. A large hole in the side of the wreck reminded Methos of another ship he had seen go down during WW II. That ship's armory had blown due to a careless crewman's bungling, something similar must have happened here. Though the _Evanston_ wasn't a war ship, it had carried several cases of Nitroglycerin in its hold for shipment to a US demolition company in addition to the Stewart Expedition's crates. With a hole this large it must have sunk quickly, only two had survived its destruction a female passenger and the Boson's Mate. Both had been questioned, but neither knew exactly what had happened. Time went on and the survivors moved on with their lives thankful to be alive after spending three days in a leaky life boat without any food and only a two day supply of water. The food had been ruined by seawater and most of the water too.

Methos approached the hole and shined his torch into the opening. Inside was what was left of the main cargo hold. He cautiously swam into the opening examining the hull and inner walls for weakness that might foretell a possible cave-in if he wasn't careful. The ceiling of this deck was gone as well as the flooring below. He could see some of he decking from above peeking out of the deck flooring and inner hull below. The power of he explosion must have been enormous to blow out such a large crater in the old steamliner.

He continued deeper into the shattered vessel and opened a hatch on the far wall carefully. It was hard work getting the rusted hinged to move, but he finally succeeded to open the door wide enough for him to pass. Now things would become dicey. Few experience divers would explore a wreck in this condition without knowing what might lay ahead. A robot would have been used at this point as a safety precaution, many divers lost their lives doing this sort of thing on their own and Methos wasn't an experienced diver. Sure he was Immortal so short of something removing his head down here he would be able to get out… eventually, but by then his chartered yacht would be long gone and it was possible that one of the expeditions would find him first. If that happened, he would likely involuntarily give away his immortality to members of that team.

He wouldn't be able to ask Phandora to beam him out because of the depth of water at the wreck so he was essentially on his own. He moved forward through the hatch and turned right. He pointed his torch that way and saw the passage was blocked by a caved-in piece of hull. The impact of the ship when it hit bottom had torn loose several decks and crumpled them like so much tissue paper.

He looked left and saw a corridor that reached beyond the range of his light. He followed it for several yards before reaching a Tee that branched to the right. He shined his torch that direction and saw several hatches to either side along the wall of the corridor. He tried to open each of these in turn as he reached them without success. Finally he came to the far end where another corridor branched away to left and right. Turning right again he looked for a hatch like the first one he had entered the ship by and was soon rewarded.

He tried to open it and after several tries it finally gave with an ear shattering squeal. Inside this cargo hold were the crates he was looking for. Each marked in English: _For the Smithsonian_ _Institute, Stewart Expedition 1931. _Methos removed an Alteran scanner from one of the pockets on his suit and scanned each crate. The contents of each one looked to be intact, though a few showed signs of the trauma the sinking had caused them. Some were dislodged and hanging open on the floor, someone had been here before him. Likely during the few minutes before the ship sank from the look of things. A few crates showed signs of items that were missing. He sighed and hoped that it had just been a greedy crewman and not something more sinister.

His scanner pointed him toward the proper crate and he opened it. Inside as a Canopic Jar like the ones used in ancient times to hold the internal organs of dead loved ones that had been properly mummified. This one was shaped and styled after the God Osiris and his scanner displayed an image of a Goa'uld inside it. He opened a small case he had mounted next to his air tank and picked up the jar carefully. The symbiote twitched slightly at this movement, showing signs of life. He rechecked the readings on his scanner. The symbiote was still once again so he placed the jar in the case and shut it. He then ran his scanner over the rest of the cargo to be sure he hadn't missed anything. His scanner was detecting a small power source inside his case and another matching power source across the room. In the far corner he found another crate containing a jar differently marked than the first. This one was of Isis. His scanner indicated another symbiote was present in the jar, but, unlike the first, this one was dead. He examined the jar thoroughly and noticed a crack in the seal on the jar. Too bad, so sad, he thought as he reopened his case and added this jar to the last. His scanner indicated no more life signs or power signatures.

His job done, Methos checked his air supply meter and saw he was down to fifteen minutes of oxygen so he quickly and carefully swam back out of the cargo hold and retraced his path out of the ship. He ditched his weight belt and began kicking back toward the surface, going slowly so as not to get the bends. He'd been through that before and once was enough.

On the surface the Captain of his yacht was in a heated argument with one of his crew. "We're not leaving until we're sure he's drowned Porter and that's final. He still has five more minutes by my watch and five more minutes is what he's going to get!"

Porter scowled, "He's done for Captain, no one could possibly survive that long in this weather, especially in the water! He's crab meat by now, mark my words and with this storm moving in we'll be lucky to make it back to the safety of Lake's Bay! I say we head back now! The longer we wait the worse our chances are!"

"I know it's a risk! Why do you think I'm paying you and Smith hazard pay for? I'm making more money on this one trip than I do in a year normally! We can weather out this storm if we head east instead of going back to Atlantic City! I'll give Pierson another ten minutes if I have to! He might come up a ways off from us and we'd never see him in these swells. Hell, he might be treading water right now!"

At that moment Smith came into the cabin, "He's up. I've cast him a line and he'll be back aboard in a minute."

"Thanks Smith, weigh anchor as soon as he's aboard and make our heading 095 degrees. We're going to make for London." Said the Captain after looking at his charts.

"Aye sir." Smith replied and head back up to the main deck.

Porter sighed, "I'm sorry Captain, I just hate to be out in this kind of weather. We're lucky a storm hasn't reached us sooner."

"Think nothing of it Porter. Just think about how you're going to spend your bonus once we make anchorage." Smiled the Captain.

Methos meanwhile swung himself up from the diving ladder and saw that Smith was raising anchor. "Hey Smith isn't it? Could you drop a Buoy right here before we go? I might want to come back to this location later."

Smith nodded and went over to drop a marker buoy. Methos went over to the anchor controls and finished pulling in the anchor. "All set then?" asked Methos as Smith came back.

"Aye sir, all set to go. There's a storm blowing in from the west at a pretty good clip sir. Another five minutes and you'd have been left for dead. No offense sir, but no one man is worth all of our lives this time of year." said Smith.

Methos grinned at the young man, he showed Methos more respect than was warranted meaning at least in Methos' mind that Smith was hoping for an extra bonus. "Yes, most fortunate indeed that you were still here. It looks like I might be giving you all a bonus."

Smith grinned back at this, seeing that this man wasn't fooled by his behavior. He relaxed and helped Methos out of his gear. As he was reaching for the case he had helped Methos put on during his diving preparations Methos told him to leave off. "I'll take care of that myself."

"Find something interesting down there did you?" Smith asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You could say that. Look Smith, I don't mean to be rude, but it will be safer all the way around if you just leave this case to me." Replied Methos. The last thing he needed was an overly curious crewman onboard.

Smith nodded that he understood, but he wasn't born yesterday. 'I'll bet he found some treasure ship down there and that's the reason for this trip. I wonder what's in the case…'

Methos came back to the present without missing a beat and was about to continue his briefing but Samuels interrupted again.

"Can't elaborate right now? Mister, I've had just about enough out of you, all of you!" he said looking around the room as he spoke.

Hammond thought strongly about stopping Samuels before he got too far out of hand but a glance and a negative gesture from Methos stopped him. He shrugged, have it your way then Pierson… for now at least.

Samuels noticed this exchanged and frowned darkly. "There you see! You've got way too much influence on the command structure of this base Captain! Now I want some answers damn it! Just who in the hell do you think you are and where did you get that symbiote's picture?"

Methos sighed and looked at Samuels with an expression of disgust. "Major, to put this as simply as I can, I don't trust you. Since I don't trust you, General Hammond has been kind enough to keep you out of the loop. Your whole attitude towards myself and the rest of this base's lower ranked personnel has been quite simply appalling in the extreme. Given the choice of trusting you and a bullet in the brain pan, I'd take the bullet every time. You're a danger to every one around you Major and I almost feel sorry for you."

Samuels looked like he wanted to murder Methos at these words, his face had steadily changed from pink to red to purple as the rage filled him. Fortunately for everyone in the room, he was too mad to speak at the moment.

Methos continued, "That being said sir," his pronunciation of sir dripping with sarcasm, "I will tell you this much since you have the necessary clearance to know it. The symbiote you see in the picture is quite dead and I've already given it to the base CMO for study. As to where it came from… You'll have to earn my trust Major before I divulge that information."

Samuels was livid. How dare a Captain disobey his request! It was gross insubordination and the General was just sitting back letting it happen! He looked around the room, only the two officers that he had escorted down here for this briefing were looking at all put off by Captain Pierson's behavior, and even they seemed to be not all that disturbed come to think of it. "I see, oh yes I do see how it is around here. We've opened a Pandora's Box here people, I can't believe you don't see the inherent dangers involved with continuing to use the Stargate. We should bury it and never use the damned thing again!"

"The President disagrees with you Major, and so do I. Even if you bury this Stargate, that doesn't negate the fact that Apophis knows we're here and how far we've advanced since Ra's time here. He'll come for us anyway and the only means we may have of defending ourselves is through that Stargate!" said General Hammond patiently, as if speaking to a child. "Now then, unless you want to find a new line of work Major, I suggest you sit down and shut the hell up!"

Samuels reigned in his anger slowly and reluctantly retook his seat at the conference table, looking peeved. This wasn't over yet, not by a long shot!

"Captain Pierson, would you please continue with the briefing?" asked Hammond as he eyed Samuels.

"Yes sir. Where was I? Ah yes, the Symbiotes. Like I mentioned earlier they have complete control over the host's body, making a virtual puppet. The Goa'uld are also a power hungry race, over the last ten thousand years they've grown very aggressive and are willing to do anything to gain an advantage, even over their fellow Goa'uld. If one of them could do it, that system lord would gladly kill all his or her rivals and rule the galaxy completely unopposed."

"Sounds nasty." Said Kawalsky.

"Indeed, in fact I'm somewhat surprised that Ra hadn't already done this long ago. There must have been another factor that they were focused on, keeping them from attacking each other. Perhaps another race has been fighting them. This must be what's held them in check from destroying the galaxy and us along with it all these years." Methos said speculatively.

Daniel nodded, "That makes sense. There are other pantheons of gods in our past, perhaps one of them was such a race."

Jack snorted. "Next you'll be telling us that Cronus and Thor were real people. Come on Daniel."

"Don't laugh Jack, that could very well be the case. Almost every legend or mythology is based in some form of reality. For all we know they may have been real…"

Jack looked skeptically at the others in the room, "Does anyone else buy that?"

Methos spoke, "I do, in fact he's right about at least one of those names, but I can't elaborate on that just now. Let's get on with the briefing shall we?"

"Now most of the Goa'uld did take on the roles of gods in the Egyptian Pantheon, Ra and Apophis among them. There are others as well that took on the roles of other religions as they spread out on Earth during Ra's rule here. Our main focus though for this mission is for me to fake out Apophis by playing the part of Ra myself. I will wear the appropriate attire for our visit and most of you have seen how Captain Carter shall be dressed acting as my new Queen. I will tell Apophis that I had managed to take this body for a host during your attempt to destroy me and returned to Earth to conquer it. Hopefully he didn't really pay attention to me when I first saw in the Gate Room."

"That's a big if Pierson. Do you think you can really pull it off?" asked Hammond.

"I think so. Apophis was distracted enough by your presence that he barely glanced at us before he left. In any case each of us will be equipped in such a manner as to be very hard to kill or take prisoner." He pressed the advance button on his remote and a picture of a Jaffa warrior appeared. His forehead bearing the mark of Apophis. "One of the little things the rest of you will have to do is get the mark of Ra put on your foreheads."

"Oh no! Not me, ain't happening Pierson." Said Jack.

Methos smiled no worries Colonel. I have just the thing for it and it's not permanent either folks." He opened a case he had pulled out from under the table while Jack spoke and pulled out a prosthetic piece of skin. He placed it on his forehead and it seemed to melt into place, his face now bore a tattoo. "This can be removed after the mission like this." He pulled out a box like device and waved it over his forehead. The melded piece of skin seemed to melt once more and came loose. He grabbed an edge and pulled it off and placed it back inside his case.

"Nice. What's it made of?" asked Carter.

"A synthetic skin polymer I designed some time ago while doing gene research." Replied Methos.

Samuels eyed the case greedily. What he could do with that stuff! Spyware for the country came to mind. With a substance like that you could probably create the whole faces to hide behind.

Methos saw the look and said, "Sorry to disappoint you Samuels, but I've already filed for a patent on it. Along with everything else I'm going to show you in this briefing. I'll also be the only person on Earth who can actually make these items. Any attempt to use or backward engineer any of these items without my consent will destroy the item in question."

"You've got some interesting toys Pierson…" Samuels replied with a smile. He wasn't worried by Pierson's bluff about figuring out how the stuff worked. Nobody was that good. The people he worked for would be able to figure things out, it was just a matter of time.

"Moving on, next you can see what appears to be standard Jaffa armor, however I've made modifications that I think you will find interesting. First each suit has a personal shield. Each shield is capable of withstanding multiple Staff Weapon blasts for up to an hour before failing, depending on how severe the attack against it is. Next each suit is equipped with a homing beacon that, when activated, will allow a person I want positioned near the Stargate to transport those personnel out of harms way. Each of us will be carrying several packets of these homing beacons for use in rescue operations like the one we'll likely find ourselves in.

"Three men will remain behind at the Stargate while the main group effects the rescue, to guard the Transporter we'll be bringing along. Duncan you will likely be one of these people so I'll show you how to work the controls before we leave. While we're gone, you will train the other two in case things go bad at your location."

The Highlander nodded, accepting responsibility for this task.

"That means you won't need a suit, but I will equip you with personal shields and Staff Weapons.

"How long do you think this operation will take to complete Captain?" asked Hammond.

"Given what I can remember, no more than forty-eight hours sir, tops."

"That's too long a window. A lot can go wrong in that length of time." Said Samuels frowning.

"I agree with you, If we're not back inside of twenty-four hours, chances are we'll have been compromised or killed." Said Methos, startling everyone in the room. "This is going to be tough, make no mistake about it. We aren't going to be coming out of this looking rosy any way you slice it."

"So we get back before the window closes. If not, well, we'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it." Said Jack calmly.

Methos grinned. "Yes sir. Now then, I believe we're done here. Daniel, I need you to wait a moment. General?"

General Hammond stood up and paced the room for a moment before he spoke. "People, I can't stress enough how important you are to this program. When all this started I was getting ready to retire. I was looking forward to it, but in light of recent events and at the request of the President, I've decided to postpone it indefinitely." He turned to one of the unknown officers in the room, a General, "I'm sorry Carl, but you know how it is."

General Carl Morgan nodded gravely, "Of course George. In that case I'll be heading back to the Pentagon, Let's go Colonel Collins." He and the other officer stood up and left.

Samuels watched them go with a look that was indiscernible.

"For those of you who didn't know, he was going to be my replacement up to that call from the President earlier. He's a good man for administrative duties like the closing of a base or running a facility like Nellis, but he's not a good tactician and that's what we need here now." Said Hammond.

Everyone nodded, each thinking about what Hammond had said. Things around here would never be the same as back before the Gate was reopened.

"People, you're scheduled to depart in one hour. I'd like to add one last thing before you go. Good luck and God's speed. Dismissed." Hammond walked back toward his office as the group milled around for a moment.

Daniel walked over to Methos and asked, "What do you want me for?"

Methos smiled, "I have to show you how a Lo'taur is supposed to act."

"I'm way ahead of you. Remember, I do have a doctorate in Egyptology." Said Daniel confidently.

"All that means is I'm going to have to make you unlearn some of that knowledge. There's much more to it than is in the historical record, believe me." Methos replied, winking at Daniel.

"Um, Adam… why did you just wink at me?" Daniel asked edging away from Methos now.

Methos laughed evilly. "Come my pet… Your first crash course lesson awaits you…"

Daniel backed away from Methos and laughed nervously. "You're kidding right?"

Methos just grinned as he advanced on Daniel until he had Daniel against a wall. "Well now. Aren't you the blushing git…"

Daniel turned and ran for the door, "Not funny Adam!" He didn't stop until he'd reached his quarters. Once inside he saw that Methos had laid out his costume for the mission. All that was there was a thong and a pair of sandals.

Methos knocked on the door holding Daniel's real costume in a bag. Inside he heard Daniel let out a yelp and he knocked again, laughing to himself. Sometimes it was just too easy.

Forty-five minutes later SG-1 and SG-2 had assembled in the gate room. Methos spent the next ten minutes double checking each of the team's suits and costumes to be sure everything was working. He then walked over to the remote-controlled land rover and inspected its cargo. All of the seals were still in place on the crate containing the portable Asgard transporter. Methos had been leery about taking this kind of technology with them on this mission, but in essence, everything depended on it for success.

Samuels now knew of this technology as well and had eyed the crates containing the suits and transporter greedily until Hammond had ordered him to get the 'Garage Door Openers' ready for the team. For that, he had to go up to the main computer lab, but as soon as he returned he was once more eyeing the new tech with envy. He turned to Kawalsky as they were about to leave, "I kind of wish I was going with you."

"I'm glad you're staying here." Kawalsky replied calmly just before activating his suit's helmet.

Samuels looked down and vowed that one day he would get his revenge.

Methos walked back over to the grouped 'Jaffa' and stood next to Sam on her right. Daniel stood just behind him and to the right. "Jaffa Cree!" Methos' voice was now like that of a Goa'uld and his eyes glowed.

The fake Jaffa party turned in sync and came to attention facing away from the Stargate.. Each Jaffa was armed with a Staff Weapon and a Zat on their right arm.

Up in the control room, General Hammond and Sgt. Harriman exchanged looks. Hammond then spoke into a microphone in front of the main window. "I have little doubt that your first few minutes on Chulak will be enough to win you all an Oscar. If I didn't know any better I'd be completely fooled right now. As I said before, Good luck and God's speed."

Methos saluted the General and spoke. "Thank you General, we'll need it." He turned back to his 'Jaffa' and spoke again. "Jaffa Cree!" Ra was back and woe be to those who got into his way.

Again in unison the 'Jaffa' turned and walked up the ramp and through the now open Stargate. After a few seconds Daniel followed, then 'Ra' and his escort…

Methos grinned as evilly as he could before stopping at the Gate and Sam tried to imitate his behavior. The best she could do was a look of mild disdain, like she was inconvenienced at having to make this trip. It would do, Methos thought. He nodded to Sam and together they stepped through.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Murphy's Law

Author's Note: Hi all, I know it's beena while since I last posted an update of this or for that matter any other story. I've been busy with college and just recently made the honor roll there so you can tell I've been working my ss off. lol

Anyway, here's the latest chapter in Origins of Life. I may come back and redit this chapter later so bear with me. Thanks!

**Chapter Thirteen: Murphy's Law**

**Chulak **

Tel'nac, former High Priest of Ra followed behind the other priests of Apophis. Since his god's fall from grace Tel'nac had journeyed here to Chulak in the hopes of becoming Apophis' high priest, after all, wasn't Tel'nac a master of the greater mysteries of the gods? He had worshiped Ra all his life until Ra had disappeared on one of his Naquadah gatherings. No one was quite certain what had transpired, but the System Lords were getting prepared for a possible assault from some new enemy, even as they bickered and fought among themselves over Ra's territory. Whatever the case, Tel'nac's plan had backfired; the High Priest of Apophis had scorned and mocked Tel'nac for his lack of faith by coming here. He should have stayed on Ra'nth and awaited his god's return. Now Tel'nac was nothing more than a glorified servant to the lowliest priest's acolyte. Where he had hoped to gain power, he gained enslavement.

This seemed to be his destined fate until he saw them coming. Jaffa warriors clad in the style of Ra's soldiers, most likely those of Ra's son Heru'ur, were coming down the path the priests were following. As they drew nearer the symbol for their god became clear, the symbol of Ra! Tel'nac held back to the rear of his party as the priests all stopped to await the Jaffa.

Then something Tel'nac had never expected to happen, did.

A man clad as a Lo'taur led two royally dressed strangers around a curve in the path and stopped. The male was dressed in robes so rich and diverse that he positively glittered in the afternoon suns of Chulak. His female consort was the most beautiful that Tel'nac had ever seen, her bright yellow hair the color of straw was cut short, but that took nothing away from her beauty. If anything, it accentuated the delicate curve of her neck. Tel'nac was so smitten he began to move forward through the party of priests for a better look.

Tel'nac slowly walked forward until he saw the symbol of Ra on the Jaffa warriors before him. He saw the eyes of the male glow briefly as the man looked directly at him and he suddenly knew fear. His God was in this man and he knew his priest was here! Tel'nac panicked and suddenly reversed direction, sprinting for the tree line and safety.

* * *

Methos surveyed himself as he and Sam stepped out of the Stargate and off to platform on which it stood. His clothing sparkled in the light of the two suns that were rising to the west, accentuating the fact that he was on a different planet. 

Duncan and the SFs were setting up the base gear at the edge of the large clearing the Stargate occupied. Duncan would remain here with the SFs and operate the Ancient technology as needed.

Methos grinned at his old friend as he gathered his fake Jaffa together for a recon of the area. A path led directly away from the Stargate up and over a large ridge. "That looks like our best bet for a settlement Colonel."

Daniel looked in the direction Methos indicated and nodded. "I agree, it looks well used."

An SF that had been doing a recon of the area appeared on the path and approached Colonel O'Neill as Daniel made his comment. "He's right sir. The path has seen some recent activity too, maybe four hours or so ago, a large party judging by the look of things sir."

O'Neill nodded. "Okay Pierson, it's your show. What now?"

Methos smiled, "Simple enough Colonel, Jaffa Cree!"

The 'Jaffa' snapped into action and surrounded their 'god' and 'goddess'. O'Neill smirked at Methos before thumbing his visor closed and turned to lead the party toward the path waving one 'Jaffa' to scout ahead.

A few minutes later the scout returned and said a party of men was coming down the path in their direction.

"Can we sneak past them?" asked O'Neill.

"We won't be sneaking now Colonel. Get your game faces on people. Daniel, stop playing with the hem of your kilt, it's beneath a personage of your status in Goa'uld society…" said Methos with a grin.

Carter almost laughed except she was doing the same thing with her dress, she smiled in sympathy at Daniel when he looked up, a startled look on his face. She sighed one last time and put on her 'game face' as Pierson called it. She could do this…

As the party came around a curve in the path the other party came into view. Each of the men was dressed in long flowing robes. Priests, thought Methos, have to be. Just as this thought entered his mind he noticed one of the men looking at Samantha in admiration. He let his eyes 'glow' briefly. The priest saw this and panicked, running for the trees.

"Jaffa Cree!" he cried.

Jack raised his Zat and fired at the back of the retreating priest, felling him just before he made good his escape. The other 'Jaffa' lowered their Staff Weapons and pointed them at the party of priests.

The effect was stunning, the events happening so quickly that it was hard for the priests to follow. As soon as they saw the Jaffa leveling their weapons at them though they immediately laid prostrated before this vengeful god and his goddess. His eyes seemed too truly blaze as he surveyed them, one brave priest noted before ducking his bed back down and awaiting his fate.

The smell of urine reached Carter's nose and she didn't need to fake her disgust at these priests. No guts in the entire lot of them she thought, too bad.

Methos stepped up to the apparent leader of the priests and kicked the man, "Stand, you would harbor one of my failed ones?" he spoke in Goa'uld.

The priest's face turned white as he rose to his feet. "Please Master, he came to us, the only reason he wasn't turned away was because of his former status with you." Ra! Ra was here! he thought silently. Apophis would not be pleased.

"You should have slain him immediately! I should take your life to make an example of you!" Methos spoke menacingly.

The priest fell to his knees and made as if to clutch at Methos' robes. This was a mistake, with a flourish, Methos raised his left hand and used his hand device to hurtle the priest away from him.

A weaker willed priest soiled himself adding to the stink of urine.

The High Priest pulled himself back up onto his hands and knees to find himself ringed by several Jaffa, all pointing their Staff Weapons at his head. He drew himself up with as much dignity as he could muster and turned to face Ra. "Slay me then, it is your right lord, but Apophis will not be pleased."

"Do not presume to know your god's will priest." replied Methos as he drew his sword. "I shall spare your life, but know what it means to turn away from your god." He turned toward the zatted priest and pointed his sword at the prone body. A spark of red-hot flame lashed out from it and engulfed the priest. With a flash of bright white light and flame the priest was gone, not even ashes remained. "Thus to all Shol'Va."

The High Priest and his brethren all looked at each other in awe and fear. None of them had ever seen a god do that particular trick and they suddenly found themselves fearing that they would be next, except for the High Priest of course. He knew that even if the rest of his priests met their end today he at least would be left alive to report what he had seen to Apophis and Amonet once she had found a suitable host during the Choosing.

The High Priest bowed once more as he rested on his knees before 'Ra' and spoke, "You are right of course my Lord, this priest humbly begs for the lives of his priests. I shall swear them to secrecy if that is your wish…"

Methos seemed to ponder the priest's request for a moment before replying, "They may live, but they must also spread the word that I have returned stronger and more powerful than before. I have reconquered the homeworld of this form," he said pointing to himself before continuing, "and I am planning to return to my other holdings in due time."

The High Priest cringed, the homeworld! The legendary world of Origin! Ra had met a defeat there long ago, it was a favorite story of Apophis to tell of his archrival's failure to quell a simple peasant uprising there. Apophis was even boasting of having been there recently and was making plans to conquer the planet himself! If Ra was telling the truth, then Apophis was going to be walking into a trap if he attacked the homeworld now…

"You and these… fools will now lead us to Chulak." Methos ordered, dismissing the look on the priest's face as more fear of him. One day Methos would wish he had just killed this High Priest, but that was not today… "Jaffa, Cree!"

The High Priest rose to his feet and gestured for his subordinates to do the same. As they did so Jack and the other 'Jaffa' surrounded them and formed up to continue down the path.

* * *

Back at the Stargate MacLeod and the two SFs were alerted by a beep from the transporter was about to activate. When it did, it deposited an unconscious man in long flowing robes at their feet. The Symbol of Ra was tattooed on his forehead. 

Duncan felt for Methos through the link they shared, "Methos?"

"Yes, Duncan?" came the reply a millisecond later.

"Who is this guy you transported to us?" he asked.

"One of Ra's High Priests. He apparently came here to hide after the real Ra was killed. He panicked when he saw me and I had to 'kill' him to set an example for the group of priests he was with." Replied Methos telepathically,

"So what do you want done with him? We don't have much cover where I set up the transporter, but I have the SFs working on a camouflage net right now."

"Tie him up and inject him with a sedative. That should do for now. If he wakes up just dose him with something stronger. I brought stuff that'll knock out an Elephant in the medical kit with the transporter."

"Alright, I'll get on it." Duncan said and cut the link. He was still getting used to having such direct contact with his old friend. It was both unsettling and soothing at the same time… a very strange and confusing feeling to have.

He ordered the SFs to tie up the priest and pulled the medical kit out of a built in compartment on the transporter to look for a sedative. He found one quickly and injected the priest just as he was beginning to stir, recovering from the Zat blast.

"Nighty, night…" Duncan sing-songed with a grin at the SFs. They took one look at each other and shrugged, some people were weird that way. "I have nurse's training, so nighty, night refers to Florence Nightingale… the first true nurse?" They continued to look at him like he was crazy. "Get back to work on the Netting."

They saluted the Highlander and went back to the task of hiding the device.

Duncan sighed. No sense of humor in these guys, he thought.

* * *

Teal'c walked back into the salon of the Women's Private Quarters and perused the room for another candidate to be Amonet's new host. His eyes fell upon the beauty they had captured on Abydos. Once again he was forced to make a choice he felt would damn his soul for eternity, while the other women in the room were each beautiful in their own ways, he knew that Apophis' tastes ran more towards the looks of this stunning girl before him. Only the best would do for Amonet and clearly she was from a family of noble stock, likely the daughter of a city leader, just as the boy he had captured clearly was judging from his attire and utter lack of fear of the Jaffa attacking their little encampment in the pyramid. 

Suppressing the urge to scream at the injustice of his existence, Teal'c gestured four Eunuchs toward the girl and pointed at her. "You." He said almost growling out the word before stopping and waiting for the half men to do their job.

The Eunuchs grabbed the woman and roughly handled her towards the door as she fought them kicking and screaming the entire way.

Teal'c took one last look at the other women before him and prayed he had made the right choice. If Amonet passed on the Abydonian girl he would have to return and Choose another for her and the girl from Abydos would be killed. Sadly, no matter outcome of this day, he knew the girl was doomed, either to be a host or die.

He led the doomed girl and her Eunuch escort to the Choosing Chamber and awaited the return of his god from his sarcophagus. Earlier in the day one of two large men from a primitive world had come to pay tribute and one had managed to reach Apophis and crush his throat with his bare hands before the Jaffa could stop him with no less than four staff blasts. It had then taken them several grim minutes to pry their god loose from the dead man's grip. The other large man had managed to live through two shots from a Zat, something that was thought to be impossible, before being tossed in with the prisoners captured for the Choosing.

Teal'c had secretly reveled in his god's death, but he did what was expected of him and placed the body in the sarcophagus, before going the Women's Quarters.

Now at least he could give the girl a few more hours of life before his god awoke and sought his vengeance upon the surviving primitive. He would then most likely come here for the Choosing.

As they waited, he looked at the woman again and thought about how her people had fought. These Abydonians had made contact with the homeworld. That much was obvious. What was a mystery to him is why the people of the homeworld would open their Chappa'ai and allow the threat of the Goa'uld to return. Perhaps they had forgotten their history, something that was almost foreign to him. He could trace the history of his people all the way back to the homeworld, even to the continent of his ancestors. A plague? War? Perhaps that would explain why they had forgotten the danger of reopening the Chappa'ai. Though their weapons were primitive, they had clearly become powerful, perhaps powerful enough to challenge the system lords, only time would tell…

* * *

The expedition force led by Methos topped a hill in the path and finally came into sight of their goal, Chulak, home of Apophis' Jaffa Nation. 

"Chulak!" yelled the High Priest unnecessarily.

"Yes, I can see that fool." Said Methos. The High Priest turned to stare into the glowing eyes of 'Ra'.

"Forgive me my lord, I am just proud of my city." Said the man as he bowed.

"Yes, you are right to be proud." Replied Methos as he gazed at the city before him. It was a nearly perfect replica of the City of the Dead in Egypt. The only difference being that this city was walled in a more middle ages fashion. "I well remember the city I placed Apophis in charge of back on the homeworld, I see he had sentimental feelings for its design. The original is being rebuilt as we speak." Methos lied as he moved forward for a better look at the city he had once visited long ago when Apophis really had ruled there.

The priest mistook 'Ra's' words for high praise and beamed a smile at the god before him. "I thank you my lord."

"Don't forget your place dog." Spoke Methos, making his eyes glow once more. "I have the power to utterly destroy this city and the planet it rests on. Don't lead me to think I should snuff this place out." He turned to Carter and gave her a disdainful grin, "Shall go and Choose my dear?"

"Of course beloved," she replied with an equally disdainful smile. She had been told to use the word beloved earlier, not that Methos wasn't attractive she thought and he knows how to properly apply makeup! She was unsure just which sex he preferred because of this knowledge he seemed to have and he had pegged her measurements with just a glance! She took his offered arm and led the party up and through the city gate.

As they entered the city, word spread like wildfire Ra was in Chulak! He was still alive! Many ran in fear that this was an attack until they learned he was there to Choose. After that the rumors really began to fly, how bold this god must be to enter the sanctum of his rival so fearlessly. He had brought only ten guards! It showed some that he must be weak, for surely if Ra had come to Choose he was in desperate need of hosts, a first for the father of all the gods. What was most striking was that he had a new host himself and was escorting a Queen as well! Truly something calamitous must have befallen the father of gods for him to choose a new host. The rumors that he had been killed were once more brought up and scrutinized by expert gossips in the city for any sign that the information was false, as it now so clearly must be. All of this happened in the time it took for Methos and his party to reach the palace and be lead into the royal court.

Methos let his eyes glow once more before turning to Sam. He nudged her with a prearranged signal that he wanted her to make her eyes glow as well. She looked at him and blinked twice… then her eyes glowed as well, just briefly as she didn't have his ability to almost instantly heal the burns his implant caused in his retinas. For her he had made a simple device that worked like contacts that covered the entire exposed parts of her eyes, when activated by a quick double blink the inner layer that rested against her eyes went completely opaque while the outer layer glowed softly. It wasn't perfect as it left her blind for the duration of the glow charge, but it worked perfectly in fooling anyone looking into believing she was a Goa'uld. A subdermal implant in her throat completed the illusion, giving her the voice of the enemy.

Methos held her hand to steady her while she was blind and lead her to the head of the main table. He turned and faced the prostrated nobles of the city. "Rise, return to your feast. This is a great day for Chulak and all of worlds under Goa'uld control, rejoice for your father has returned to you." He smiled as he ended his short speech and gestured for Jack and the others to open their helmets.

The nobles all rose up and smiled as they began passing around various dishes from across the galaxy. Truly this was indeed a blessed day. Perhaps Ra would his feud with his Son Apophis and a new era of Goa'uld rule would be ushered in. 'Ra's' Jaffa warriors smiled as they were asked to join the party. Two did not however, they instead placed themselves on guard behind the god and goddess and remained that way, though they too showed their faces.

Jack was one of these and he was hungry. Watching his subordinates eating a feast quite literally fit for kings irked the Colonel to no end. Ah well, I can always make Pierson pay for this later, he thought with glee.

* * *

A Jaffa warrior entered the choosing chamber and rushed to Teal'c. "My lord, the god Ra is here in the city. He says that he has come to choose. What should we do?" 

Teal'c took in what was being said to him and a ray of hope began to shine in his heart. Ra was dead, he was positive of this. Apophis had sent a scout ship to Abydos and found the few remains of Ra's ship in orbit. Surely this was so. Ra was dead, if he wasn't things had just gone from bad to dire for Apophis. He had stolen from the Supreme System Lord. It was enough for some of Ra's children to unite against Apophis and crush him once and for all. If it was a trick as Teal'c thought it surely must be, then the people of the homeworld had come to rescue their own, and possibly the Abydonians as well.

"Go to our lord Apophis' chamber and see if he is ready to be awakened. I will go and see this 'Ra' myself and confirm if he is as he claims to be. Go!" ordered Teal'c.

The Jaffa nodded once and rushed to obey his orders.

Teal'c turned to the Eunuchs, "Return this one to the Women's Quarters for now. I doubt Apophis will want Amonet to choose today, at least not for now."

They bowed and led the girl away, she glanced at Teal'c as she was lead away and saw that he had a concerned look on his face, concern that she somehow felt was for her. She gave him a half-hearted smile before she left the room and was led back to the room of beautiful women. Perhaps he could help her, she thought hopefully as she walked.

Teal'c turned from her smiling face and made a decision. No matter what it might cost him he would not let the girl become a host, even if it meant his death and the death of his family. He would rather see his son Rya'c dead than become a Jaffa like himself in the service of Apophis. He walked out of the Choosing Chamber and moved with purpose toward the main court.

* * *

MacLeod and the two SFs ducked for cover as the Stargate activated and watched from hiding as a large group of people came through the gate. Each was dressed in opulent clothing all of it exotic and richly decorated. A large contingent of fifty Jaffa came through the Stargate and formed up around the others before heading down the path to Chulak. 

"Methos, we have company. A large group of Goa'uld from the look of it, with escort." Duncan called through the link.

"They've come to Choose. Let them pass unmolested Highlander, I know this is a perfect time to wipe out a bunch of these bastards, but my group might not make it out unscathed if you kill them all and if you did it's very likely that Earth would be targeted for elimination… with prejudice."

"I understand. It just irks me that these things exist!"

"Tell me about it, but if you think these are bad, wait till you meet the Wraith…" Methos sent a mental shiver down the link that almost made Duncan fire his Staff Weapon.

"DON'T DO THAT!" he screamed back before calming down. "I nearly brought about what you warned me not to do!"

Methos gave a mental shrug and cut the link before he had to listen to more from the boy scout.

* * *

Teal'c walked up to the Court doorway and looked in to see the party of all parties. At first he didn't know what to make of what he was seeing. Then it hit him that the revelers were under some kind of spell. 'Ra' was at the head of the table looking at the revelers with a level of concentration that was impressive, upon seeing who 'Ra' was however Teal'c began to smile. He remembered the man from his excursion to the homeworld with Apophis. This man had rushed into the room the Chappa'ai was stored in with another human and faced off against the Jaffa just as the Bald Commander had entered the room. His master had remarked that he would make an excellent Jaffa if he could be turned. 

Teal'c knew that as soon as his master awoke, the subterfuge would be exposed and it was very likely that 'Ra' and his companions would die very soon after. The Goa'uld didn't take it kindly when someone tried to impersonate one of their kind. It smacked too much of legends forbidden to be spoken of, like the Tok'ra or the legendary world of Keb.

Teal'c stepped into the court and spoke sharply. "I humbly ask that I might approach my lord."

* * *

Methos froze at the sight of the man who entered the room. He had been shown the image of this man by Darius just before leaving in the hopes that he would find the brave Jaffa Warrior that was such a dear friend to Darius. 

"He is a true warrior for freedom Methos, he only awaits someone strong enough to break away from his master Apophis. I don't know when or even if you will encounter him in your travels, but if you do you have only to speak three words to him and he will follow you, Tal Shekka Mel, I die free. It is the war cry of all free thinking Jaffa even back when we pushed Ra off this planet." Darius told his brother before he left on the yacht.

Now he was facing the very man he was supposed to win over to the side of light as Darius had put it. He was compelling the crowd in the room so it was no problem at all for him to simply look at them and say one word. "Sleep."

As one the nobles in the room went into a deep sleep, most dropping one item of food or another, one dropped a heavy platter of mutton onto a noble that had just reached across the table for a handful of berries before falling flat on the table itself snoring to beat hell, only grunting a little as the tray landed on him followed by the girl that had been carrying it, and she wasn't exactly small either. She must have weighed three hundred lbs.

* * *

Teal'c winced as Marta landed on her husband Thateus, he'd at least on rib break before he turned back to 'Ra'. "You were in the room that held the Chappa'ai. I remember you and so will Apophis." 

Methos nodded, "I had feared as much when you walked in so boldly, are you here to capture us?" He looked past the Jaffa and spoke, "If that is so, you're a little light-handed, I suggest you go and get reinforcements…"

Teal'c nodded soberly at the man, "That is true, perhaps I should, but then what would befall your precious friends we captured?" Methos rose at this, but Teal'c held one hand to forestall his obviously impending attack. "I am not here to threaten your friends or harm you, I have come to ask for your help."

Jack was floored… a Jaffa was asking them for help? "What makes you think we can help you?"

Teal'c turned to the 'Jaffa' that had spoken and took measure of the man. What he saw impressed him. "Because, you may be powerful enough to fight my masters into oblivion." He stated simply.

Methos came forward and stood in front of the Jaffa. He spoke three words that would change this universe forever. "Tal Shekka Mel."

Teal'c smiled for the first time. "Come I will lead you to the holding areas. We must be quick, I sent a Jaffa to wake Apophis a short time ago, before I made my decision to help you."

"Then there's no time too lose. Lead on." Methos replied. "Code Black People, the Jig's up!"

Jack and the other 'Jaffa' raised their helmets and armed the shields in the armor. Methos handed Teal'c an armband as they walked. "A personal shield, it'll absorb a good ten staff blasts before it needs to recharge, but don't get cocky. A well placed barrage of saturation fire will kill you."

Teal'c nodded appreciatively and took a closer look at the device before putting it on. "This is not Goa'uld technology, where did you get it?"

"Made it myself, thank you very much. Now lead on, we haven't got all day." Methos replied. He just hoped that Darius was right about this Jaffa or there'd be hell to pay.

"Duncan I need you to go for a walk, there's a house not far from your location, I want you to get there and extract two people, a boy and his mother. The boy's name is Rya'c, and the mother's is Drey'auc. They're coming back with us the Earth. Got it?"

"Yes Methos. What if they won't come willingly?" asked Duncan through the link.

"Well it shouldn't come to that, just tell them that Teal'c wants them to come with you. If that doesn't work, I'll have to try something else. We can't leave them behind, their bread winner just joined our team."

"Okay, I'm on my way. One of the SFs is monitoring the transporter and keeping an eye on our guest. The other is watching for patrols. Speaking of which… I'll talk to you in a few." Duncan briefly showed Methos that a patrol of ten Jaffa was coming toward him before severing the link and hiding as best he could.

Methos smiled to himself. That patrol would likely never see MacLeod. He'd been a woodsman for many years living with the Indians. It was likely that even if they saw Mac that he would just fade away into the thicket and seem to disappear to Jaffa.

"How much further?" he asked the Jaffa.

"Not far. The cells are just ahead, there to the left." Teal'c replied pointing toward a darkened corridor. "Strange, that doorway should be lit."

Just then twelve Jaffa came around that corner and opened fire at Methos and his party.

"I knew this was too easy. Pierson, he set us up!" yelled Jack through his helmet.

"No, he looks just as surprised as Daniel and Sam here. Now just shut up sir and return fire while I figure out what to do next!" Methos yelled back.

Daniel ran forward and began firing a Zat at the Jaffa while he took hits against his shield without even trying to dodge. "Where's my wife you bastards!"

Jack and Kawalsky jumped up and tackled the overzealous archeologist as he was hit the tenth time and his shield went dead. "Stand down Danny Boy! Damn!" yelled Kawalsky as he too took a tenth hit. "We need some covering fire here!"

Jack and the rest of the fake Jaffa let loose with a series of shots that killed most of the attacking Jaffa in seconds and bought Daniel and Kawalsky the time they needed to withdraw to a safer location behind a low wall.

Methos scowled. "You want to die Danny!?"

"They've got Sha're in there Dammit. I just want my wife back!" Daniel yelled back.

"This wife of yours, was she taken on your homeworld?" asked Teal'c with a bit of dread in his heart. If it was that girl, she was dead. No one could save her now.

"No, she was on Abydos. I married her there a year or so ago after we killed Ra." Replied Daniel.

"So Ra IS dead. That is the best news I have heard in many long years Danny." Said Teal'c. "Your wife is safe, she is being held in the Women's Quarters of the palace not far from here."

Daniel looked at the Jaffa hopefully. "My name is Daniel Jackson, only a few of my close friends are allowed to called me Danny, now let's go!"

"Wait a minute Danny. We shouldn't be splitting up." Replied Jack with a smirk that nobody could see.

"Why not? I just took ten hits from one of their Staff Weapons and I'm still standing, what can stop us?"

"Power drain for one. Your shield needs to recharge before it can take another hit. If you go out alone now, you'll be killed." Replied Methos.

"So give me a spare Shield like you gave the Jaffa!" yelled Daniel. "We're running out of time, I'm going after my wife Adam!"

Methos sighed, "Alright Daniel but this is my last spare, I was going to give it to your wife, and the other was for Skaara. You'll just have to hope we all make it out of this in one piece without the shields for them."

"Just give me a few of the transporter tags then, I'll activate them as soon as I find her and get one on her."

If Methos could have hit himself in the head without anyone seeing, he would have. "Right, one second." He rummaged through the hidden pockets in his Robes and came up with two tags. "Here, just don't tag the wrong people with these."

Jack looked on for a moment, torn on what to do, splitting up was a bad idea, always, but Daniel was right, time was running out and they had to act fast if they were going to save everyone. "Pierson you and Carter go with him, you to Kawalsky. The rest of us will go after the prisoners."

"Yes Sir." Kawalsky replied. "Come on Pierson, you seem to know your way around the palace back the all right."

"That's because I was once in the original…"

* * *

**Apophis' Palace 7000 BC**

Methos was dragged into the court of Apophis by two large Unas Jaffa, the last of Apophis' old regime. He had been trying to find his way into the palace for weeks, now he was there the hard way, as a prisoner. He just hoped that his true nature wasn't discovered or he would soon be getting dissected alive…

Apophis smiled as he relished his new host body, and observed the peasant that his Jaffa were bringing in. "So you would spy on your god would you?"

Methos prostrated himself before Apophis and used all his skills to persuade the Goa'uld that he was nothing more than a vagabond hoping to catch a glimpse of his favorite god, Apophis. He laid it on thick and was tempted to use the Voice, but he was unsure if a Goa'uld was susceptible to that trick, if it failed and the Goa'uld before him realized what was happening… well he didn't want to think about that.

After listening to the beggar prattle on for a while, Apophis grew impatient and came to a decision, "Hang him in the Market. Let his body be a warning to anyone who would dare to spy on a god!"

Methos wasn't happy at the prospect of being hung, he'd never experienced the sensation and he'd hoped that he never would, but he was willing to die if it meant getting away from this place…

* * *

"Let's just say it wasn't my greatest moment." Methos said massaging his neck in memory. 

Kawalsky caught the gesture and surmised what had happened. "So if you've seen Apophis before and he saw you back on Earth a little while ago, why didn't he recognize you?"

"I had a full beard for one thing and much longer, wilder looking hair. Needless to say I wasn't thrilled when I saw him again in the Gate Room. There was a small chance he might recognize me, but even if he did, he'd probably think I was taken as a host by some rogue Goa'uld, not that I'm Immortal."

Laughter reached their ears at that moment…

"That's not good, tell me I didn't just hear that." Said Daniel looking around the corridor they were in.

Methos sighed, "Oh you definitely heard it. Me and my big mouth!"

"Yes, it has been both entertaining and enlightening…" Apophis said as he lead thirty Jaffa around a bend. "Jaffa, Cree!"

The Jaffa leveled their Staff weapons at the small party in front of them.

All Methos could think to say was one word. "NUTS!"

* * *

Teal'c and Jack checked the corridor ahead and found it to be filled with Jaffa, over fifty of them were guarding the prisoners. 

"Where did they come from?" muttered Jack in disgust.

"They are guards from the Goa'uld system lords that have come to choose, all of them from what I can see. There are five delegates, each with ten Jaffa as escort for this year's Choosing." Replied Teal'c. "Apophis must have summoned the delegates to him when he awoke and had their guards sent here to protect their new hosts…"

"Great, so have you got any idea about how to eliminate that many Jaffa without pissing off those system lords and having them come after Earth?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I do not, however surely you have some means at your disposal that would allow you to incapacitate your enemies without killing them."

"Working on it… I've got nothin'. Carter come in." said jack into his mike.

A squawk and the sound of Staff Blasts hitting solid objects greeted him. "Sir we're a little busy right now, can I call you back?"

"That's a negative, we've got fifty Jaffa sitting on the door to our friends here, any ideas on how we could get them to leave, scram move away from the area without killing them, over?"

More squawks and a few choice words muttered under the breath accompanied by further Staff blasts greeted his ears before he heard her exclaim, "That's it! Pierson! Can you retarget the transporters?"

* * *

Methos turned and looked at Sam like she was the avenging angel 'YES!" Quickly he activated his implant and interfaced it with the transporter back by the Stargate. Suddenly Jaffa around them began to vanish whisked away in a flash of white light, finally only a very frightened looking Apophis was left standing in the corridor before them. "You are too late, my queen is even now taking a new host." He made his eyes glow, Methos made him disappear… 

"Come on, I know where she is. HURRY!"

The others ran, hot on his heels.

* * *

Duncan MacLeod approached the dwelling Methos had shown him in his mind and began to knock on the door as it opened. A beautiful but deadly woman greeted him with the business end of a Staff Weapon. "Who are you and why are you here?" she commanded. 

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and I'm here to take you and your son to Teal'c." he replied without missing a beat.

"You are no Jaffa, Teal'c wouldn't send someone like you to summon us. Who sent you?" Drey'auc demanded.

Duncan saw a young boy looking at him curiously from behind his mother. "You're right, he didn't send me my boss did and he and Teal'c are friends. Look I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm just trying to follow orders you understand?"

Drey'auc eyed the man with suspicion, "Where are you to take us if we go with you?"

"The Stargate. The big ring you walk through to go to other planets?" he added as he saw her confusion.

Her confusion changed to alarm suddenly. "What has happened!?" She asked knowing but dreading the answer she suspected he was about to give.

"Teal'c is joining with us to stop the Goa'uld." He said simply.

Drey'auc closed her eyes, so he had finally done it. He had finally betrayed his god on a fool's quest to do the impossible. Oh gods she would make him pay. "Rya'c, come, we are going on a journey."

Rya'c jumped for joy, a Journey! Every boy's fantasy was to step through the Chappa'ai and see new and wondrous places. He was about to have the time of his life!

Despite herself and her feelings of anger at the situation she smiled as the boy bounded out of the house and yelled for them to hurry. Drey'auc loved her son deeply. She turned and grabbed the arm of the stranger named MacLeod, "Will my son be safe?"

Duncan turned and face the woman full on. "You have my word, the boy will not come to harm." It was the right answer. She visibly calmed and began to walk briskly toward the Stargate, Duncan in tow with Rya'c leading the way.

* * *

Jack watched as all fifty Jaffa were whisked away by the Asgard transporter and smiled. "Nice." 

"I do not understand, if you had this kind of technology why did you not use it to simply beam anyone who was not Goa'uld or Jaffa out of the city to freedom?" asked Teal'c with a perplexed look on his face. "You would have had no need to enter the city and no need to make anyone believe that Ra had returned. Instead we would have believed it was an enemy of Apophis and remained ignorant for some time as to who had really done it."

Jack took a long look at Teal'c… "We didn't think of that… I think I'm going to like you though." He grinned, and Teal'c raised one eyebrow in question. He doubted he would ever understand this man… but after a moment of thought he nodded, he could come to like this Jack person as well.

"Come on let's get those doors open and free those people shall we?" said Jack as he headed down the now empty hall.

* * *

"So… Where… did… you send… them?" asked Carter as they ran for the Choosing Room. 

"I set the transporter to send them as far away as I could on this planet. It'll take them weeks to get back." Replied Methos in an even tone, he had a greater lung capacity than Carter apparently, not realizing he was at a dead run going all out.

"Won't they simply call for help?" she asked as they reached the last door.

"Nope, I just sent them, not there gear, not even a stitch of clothing." Grinned Methos as he pushed the door open.

Inside they the Abydonian girl Sha're standing in an ornate gown, she looked very unhappy to see them. "Where is my lord Apophis?" she asked as her eyes glowed.

"He had the sudden urge to be somewhere else… naked." Replied Methos as he eyed the possessed girl.

"Sha're! It's me Daniel! It's okay, we came to save you!" Daniel said as he caught up with the Methos and Sam. Kawalsky was right behind him, puffing a bit from the weight of his armor.

"Do you think you could redesign this stuff when we get back… woo!" he muttered at Methos as he entered the room.

Amonet grew angry and raised her left hand. She was armed with a Ribbon Device.

Methos zatted her before she could fire.

"Sha're!" yelled Daniel. He leaped forward and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Careful Daniel, she's got one of those damned snakes in her head." Warned Methos.

"I don't care! She's my wife Adam!" Daniel yelled without thinking, a second later though, "Get it out of her!"

"We will Daniel. I promise, now let's get moving, I'd like to be home ASAP so I can get started on getting that snake out of her." Said Methos.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c opened the door to the dungeon because in Jack's mind that is exactly what it looked like to him and stepped into the opening. "Lucy! I'm home!" Jack quipped further confusing the Jaffa. 

One voice rose though to greet this announcement of Jack's "O'Neill!" Skaara ran forward and hugged Jack. "I am glad to be seeing you!"

"Same here, Skaara. How about we get these people home, what do ya say? Anyone here want to go home?" he asked to the gathering crowd.

At first the crowd was too dumbfounded to truly understand what the Blonde Jaffa was asking them, could it be true, or was this some knew trick to make them feel hope just to have it dashed again. Skaara saw the confusion and turned to speak to them.

"This my friend O'Neill! Together he and his people and my people killed Ra! He is freeing you now!" Cheers and hugs greeted these words.

"Okay people I need all of you to gather together over here, we're going on a little ride to the Stargate!" Yelled Jack. He gestured for the rest of the team to gather the former prisoners together in an orderly fashion and began putting transporter tags on each of them. Once he had them all properly prepared he squawked his mike and called the SF at the transporter. "O'Malley, come in."

* * *

"Read you five by five Colonel." O'Malley replied as he finished dosing the Jaffa priest again. He's going to have one whopper of a headache when he wakes up, the SF thought. 

"Begin Beaming us to your location as I activate the beacons Sgt." Ordered O'Neill as he did so.

Some of the former prisoners gasped as their friends and family began to vanish like they had seen their guards do a few minutes ago, some started to panic. One was the large man that had been thrown in among the soft ones earlier. He stood and began to move menacingly towards Jack and Teal'c.

At the last second, Skaara stepped into the behemoth's path stopping him in his tracks. The boy while small was scrappy and had been the one to put the man in his place when he had first arrived and started throwing his weight around to show he was boss. He hesitated and stopped in front of Jack as Jack turned to eye the man. "Friend of yours?" he asked Skaara.

"Yes, he is. It is alright Tongan, these people are just being moved to the Chappa'ai so they may be going free yes?" he told the large man.

"Oh yeah, sure, you betcha." Added Jack with a smile.

"There, you see. Nothing to de worrying about Tongan." Said Skaara.

Tongan grunted and moved back to watch over a covey of unattached women that had found him to be trustworthy, waiting their turn of rescue.

"Big guy there. What's he in for? I doubt any Goa'uld would pick him as a host… Too brawny I'm guessing." Jack said to Teal'c.

Teal'c actually smiled as he looked at the man in question, "His brother managed to get close enough to Apophis to kill him. It to them some time to pry the corpse's hands free from Apophis' throat, I had to break every finger and disjoint them before he was finally freed."

Jack winced at the part about breaking fingers, "Wait a sec, Apophis was dead? Let me guess, he's got a Sarcophagus here."

"Indeed, I placed him inside it myself. It took the better part of the day for the Sarcophagus to do its work so the damage was most extensive and must have been most unpleasant to experience." Teal'c said still smiling.

"You really that guy huh." Jack said.

"You have no idea of the carnage I have witnessed at his hands and by his orders. It was most gratifying to see him down as he was." Teal'c replied.

"So… ready to go?" he asked as he beamed the last of the refugees as he was now thinking of them as.

Teal'c looked around, "I have no place to go."

"For this you can stay at my place. Come on." He squawked his mike again, "Pierson, what's your status?"

* * *

"We're in the Women's Quarters Colonel. I just sent the last of them to the Stargate, Colonel Sha're has been compromised." Methos told O'Neill. 

"Crap, understood, do you have her in custody?" asked Jack, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Affirmative, she's been zatted, tied and sedated, Daniel is watching over her now. I was about to call and see how things were on your end." Replied Methos.

"We're good to go here. Meet you at the Stargate, out." Said Jack.

Methos turned and looked at his charges. "Everyone ready? Good." He activated the transporter.

* * *

As everyone gathered at the Stargate Methos looked around at all the diversity he saw there. Not everything that the Goa'uld had done was a bad thing, he saw people dressed in clothing he had worn himself long ago. Cultures long dead back home appeared to be thriving, but at what cost. The Goa'uld had scatter the peoples of Earth far and wide across the vast Milky Way Galaxy. He knew it would take some time to get all of these people home, but he was sure they could do it, and it would give Daniel something else to focus on while he pondered the problem of getting the snake out of Sha're without killing her. He vaguely remembered working on a procedure to do just that but it would take him some down time and a direct link with Phandora to complete the research. 

Now it was time to go home. As he began to dial the address for home two things happened.

First the SF left to monitor the Priest came up to him and hit him as hard as he could.

Second, all hell broke loose as an Al'Kesh Bomber came into sight and began to fire at the area around the Stargate.

"I knew this was too easy!" yelled O'Neill as the Al'Kesh came around to make another pass.

The SF stopped the dialing sequence and began dialing a new one. When a slightly groggy Methos stood back up. The SF turned to attack him again. When he did, his eyes glowed.

"Damn, the Priest must have died and his Prim'tah took O'Malley as a host!" Methos warned the others.

Carter turned from watching the Al'Kesh and shooting at it to Zat the SF before he knew what hit him. His eyes glowed on last time before closing. "Sir we need to break out the SAMs."

"I'm on it," he yelled as he ran to a crate sitting by the transporter. He smacked the edge of the top with his Staff Weapon and pried the lid off, inside were four SAMs, or Surface to Air Missile Launchers. Each one looked like an oversized bazooka. He pulled the first one out and tossed it to Duncan who shouldered it and took aim at the approaching Al'Kesh as it came around for a third pass.

Duncan pulled the trigger as he locked onto the cockpit that was visible now as the Al'Kesh banked for another turn. A rocket flared and launched from its resting place and homed in on the cockpit of the ship designated target one and impacted on a shield exploding with little effect as far as anyone on the ground could see.

"Well so much for that idea. Anyone else have a plan?" asked Jack as they duck again as plasma bombs began exploding around them Some of the refugees were hit and didn't get back up again. "Okay, forget this dial the damn gate already!"

Methos reset the sequence and began dialing again as fast as he could enter the commands. With the typical Swoosh of false water, the Stargate burst open and Methos began transmitting the code to open the Iris. "That's it Captain Carter, get through the gate and warn them we have lots of people incoming under my protection. Hammond will understand, now go!"

She wanted argue but more bombs began exploding around them killing more of the refugees. She did as ordered and ran for the Stargate.

* * *

"Incoming Traveler! Incoming Traveler! Receiving IDC, it's them sir!" Harriman exclaimed as the Stargate activated and General Hammond entered the control room. 

"Open the Iris." He ordered.

Samuels came into the control room just as Carter exited the Stargate. "They're back early. I didn't expect to hear from them so soon."

Hammond looked at Samuels for a moment before turning back and muttering, "You mean you hoped we'd never hear from them again, don't you Major?"

"Sir?"

"You heard me, go pack your bags Major I'm transferring you off of this base as soon as I can finish drawing the orders up, Dismissed." Said Hammond evenly.

"Yes sir." Samuels replied coldly.

Carter entered the control room just as the refugees came pouring into the gate room like a tidal wave. "Hold your fire! They're refugees sir. We saved them along with Skaara and Sha're."

"That's good news Captain. I'll expect a full report when this settles down a bit. Go help those people now." Replied Hammond with some relief that the mission had ben a success.

Carter saluted and ran back down to help with the scared and wounded refugees as they came through the gate.

* * *

"So like I said can we hurt that thing or not Pierson?" asked O'Neill as he hunched under cover beside the Immortal. 

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. It's not like I have a nuke handy…" he looked at the transporter, then smiled at O'Neill, "but I do have the next best thing. This might take a few minutes though, I have to sort through about ten thousand lines of Asgard source code."

"You're not going to kill everyone here with that thing when it blows are you?" Jack asked nervously as Methos closed his eyes. "I've kinda gotten over that whole death wish phase. Looking forward to a nice bit of fishing when I get back…"

"We'll be fine Colonel, however our friends in the Al'Kesh up there won't be so lucky. Now could you please shoosh, I'm trying to find the frequency that Al'Kesh's Shield is working under. Call it a Trekkie tactic I just hope it works, or I'll have abort and then we'll really be screwed." Methos rattled on as he did five things at once. "Duncan," he called through the link get Teal'c and his family through the gate now." He commanded through his link.

"Got it Methos, but don't become a martyr or have to come back and kill ya." Duncan joked as he picked up Rya'c and lead Teal'c and his wife through the Stargate.

* * *

When Hammond saw the Jaffa his instincts took over before he really recognized the man from his past, "What the hell is HE doing here?!" 

"He helped us save all of these people sir," Duncan replied as he put Rya'c down, "at the risk of losing his own family I might add too sir." Pointing to Drey'auc and her son.

Hammond's demeanor softened upon looking at the boy Duncan had put down. He was about the same age as his oldest grandchild. "Well, keep them with you until we can sort this out Lieutenant." He said after mulling it over.

"Yes sir." Duncan replied and saluted crisply.

Hammond returned the salute and wondered what other surprises were in store for him in the next few minutes.

To answer his question Daniel and Kawalsky came running through the Stargate next holding up an unconscious woman in elaborate robes. "General! We need to get my wife to the infirmary right away, she's been taken as a host!"

Hammond gave a start at that, "We'd better put her in one of the isolation wards on level twenty-three." He walked over to a phone and ordered security to the isolation ward.

"General? This is my wife we're talking about here, not some prisoner!" Daniel said in frustration.

"We can't afford to take any risks. Until that thing is out of her, she's going be viewed as a POW. That's my final say in the matter Dr. Jackson, now get her to the isolation ward, a Dr. Fraiser will see to her needs for the moment." Ordered Hammond. "Major Kawalsky go with them and take command of the security detail."

"Yes sir. Come on Danny boy, we'll have that snake out of Sha're in no time." Kawalsky told Daniel as he began leading them out of the gate room.

Daniel's mind was in turmoil, he had his wife back physically, but her mind was still prisoner to a monster. It was almost too much for him to handle. Adam had promised to help her though, and that was what kept him going, knowing that someone as old as his friend must surely know how to free her, he just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

Back on Chulak things were look bleak. On top of the Al'Kesh a contingent of Jaffa was attacking from the ground and about to surround the remaining people at the Stargate. 

Staff blasts were added to the incoming bombs from the Al'Kesh adding to the chaos that Methos was working in and making Jack's life miserable. "Hurry up Pierson, we haven't got all day!"

"Almost got it, there!" said Methos. With a flash of energy the transporter disappeared.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Jack as he fired a series of Zat blasts at the approaching Jaffa. "Why didn't you beam those guys away first?"

"Couldn't while I was working on the source code, the transporter had to go offline. Just watch now though." Replied Methos with a grin that turned Jack's blood cold.

The approaching Jaffa began to disappear one by one causing no small amount of panic in their ranks.

* * *

Inside the Al'Kesh the pilot noted that Jaffa were appearing in the staging area of the ship, along with an object that was emitting a growing power signature. "Get that device to the Rings!" The order came too late, as the disoriented Jaffa rushed to obey, it exploded…

* * *

To Jack and the rest of the people around the Stargate it was as if a third sun had appeared over them. The heat from the blast reached them and caused a few trees nearby to spontaneously combust like the proverbial burning bush. When the heat finally died away there was absolutely no sign that the Al'Kesh had ever existed other than the craters from the bombs it had dropped. 

"Good lord, what was powering that thing anyway?" asked O'Neill.

"A small fusion reactor. Shall we get the last of these people home sir?" asked Methos with a grin.

"Let's, and Pierson, tell me you have a replacement for that thing." Jack replied.

"Not at the moment, but I can have another ready in a few months." Methos said. "The parts don't grow on trees you know."

Jack grinned, "Makes a nice bomb though in a pinch, care to make some for us? Bombs I mean?"

"You enjoyed that, maybe too much sir, but I'll see what I can do." Methos replied as they ushered the last of the refugees through the gate.

As they were doing so they looked for O'Malley, he was laying not far from the dialing device, killed by a Staff blast to the chest while he was still unconscious.

"Did he have any family?" asked Methos as he picked up the body.

"No, he was an orphan according to his file." Replied O'Neill as he helped.

"That's a shame. I recommend he go to Arlington then sir. He was a hero for helping to free these people."

"I'll file the request. It shouldn't be a problem. Let's go home." Said Jack as they walked toward the open Stargate and home.

* * *

**TBC: Chapter Fourteen: Evictions**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Evictions

**Chapter Fourteen: Evictions Chapter Fourteen: EvictionsWashington DC**

**The Pentagon**

Lieutenant Colonel Samuels smiled to himself as he walked into the office of General James Morgan.

Morgan was a tall older man with a commanding presence and a 'don't screw with me' attitude. His dark hair was almost entirely gray now, but he carried his years like a good soldier and his green eyes were clear. He was every inch a soldier, fit and capable of battle, despite his age.

'Finally, someone who'll take me seriously,' he thought as he saluted and then stood at attention before the General's desk. "Colonel Samuels, reporting as ordered sir."

General Morgan looked at the airman before him for a moment before speaking, "Have a seat son." He took a drink from his cup of coffee and set it back down before continuing, "I understand you have a complaint to make about your last assignment Colonel. Given the sensitive nature of that assignment, I've been ordered by the President to debrief you personally."

Samuels nodded his head as he took a seat, "Yes sir, I understand. Sir, I'd like to start with a few comments on several officers I've met at the SGC. First there's this Captain Adam Pierson and his apparent sidekick, Lieutenant Duncan MacLeod.

"Sir, I think they're at the SGC to control the facility! They've already turned General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill. Lord knows who else they've brainwashed!"

Morgan scowled, "Calm down Colonel, before you rupture something! I'm fully aware of the situation at the SGC. The President assigned Pierson and MacLeod to the SGC personally to advise the General in case we were invaded, which we were by the way via the Stargate. As to their expertise… The President only said that he has full confidence the their ability to help the SGC."

Samuels blanched, "They have the President's ear? This is worse than I thought! General, those men are not who they claim to be! Have you read their files? I have and there's no way that the information in them could be accurate! We may be looking at a full scale infiltration of our government General!"

Morgan sighed. He agreed with some of what the Colonel was saying, but if all of it was true, then the President himself was compromised and this could lead to a full-blown coup to stop it. "I can't say that I disagree with some of what you've said Colonel, but how do we go about proving it? If I start a full-blown investigation into Pierson and MacLeod and get it wrong, our careers will be over. Do you have any proof? Anything at all?"

"How about the tech that Pierson came up with for their first mission? If that stuff was created in the USA, I'm a horse's ass! I've never seen anything like it!" Samuels replied.

"We have a number of experiments in progress at Area 51. Some of them are similar to the tech you saw. Maybe Pierson was there under a different name. It's not like he'd use his real name for a covert operation." Commented the General.

"Sir, prior to my assignment to the SGC I was stationed at Area 51 and yes while some of the tech is similar, I've never seen Pierson before I arrived at the SGC. I'm telling you sir, it's like he knows more about the tech we already have than our own scientists do. Given the fact that he has an accent, I would have thought he was a foreign agent from Russia or some European country, even England or France. With what I know now about the Stargate and aliens…" Samuels let his last thought drift.

"You think he's an alien." Nodded Morgan thoughtfully. "That would make sense, given his knowledge of alien tech, but again how are we going to prove it? It's not like we can just rush in and save the day by arresting them and we can't dissect him to see how he ticks. That wouldn't work anyway, Dr. Jackson has already proven that humans were taken from Earth over thousands of years and seeded on countless worlds. Even if he is an alien, Pierson is human."

"Is he sir? I wonder. He seems to have more knowledge than the average human about a wide variety of subjects. Let's for a moment take his record into account. If any of it's true, it would make Pierson a lot older than he appears. The last time I checked human males on Earth live for only seventy-five years on average. His record seems to indicate a man that could be at least two hundred!"

Morgan pulled a folder out of his desk drawer and opened it. Inside of it was Adam Pierson's record, along with that of Duncan MacLeod's. The President had handed him the folder at their last meeting. He began to read it with a new perspective and what he saw disturbed him. "I see what you mean Colonel. MacLeod's file is even more disturbing. If you look at it as you've indicated, MacLeod could be older than Pierson… But we can't act on any of this. The President would have us for breakfast if we're wrong."

Samuels wanted to cheer. Finally someone was beginning to see things his way, but he kept his enthusiasm bottled up. He didn't want to blow this interview. "Yes sir. I agree, but we aren't wrong. Something is seriously wrong with those two men. I can't put my finger on it, but I know they're a threat. They have to be!"

Morgan mulled this over for a few minutes. Samuels became more and more agitated as he waited for the General to speak, barely holding in his feelings. Finally the General spoke. "Alright, we'll do this; I'm assigning you to be our liaison officer with the NID. I'll courier this information and everything we have over to them and let them take it from here." Morgan smiled inside. 'If it all falls apart I can blame Samuels and the NID for the screw up and wash my hands of the entire affair, but if he's right I'll take full credit for catching the greatest threat our government has ever seen!'

"I'll draw up the orders immediately. You're dismissed Colonel." Ordered Morgan as he pulled out a piece of stationery.

"Yes sir." Samuels stood, saluted the General and left. He had some packing to do…

* * *

**SGC**

Methos sighed as he relaxed in the shower. He'd had a long day of things working out how to send all the people they'd saved home. Many didn't know the Stargate address for their homes and some of those chose to go with others that they had grown attached to during their incarceration while they awaited the Choosing. That made things a bit easier, but not always. Some wanted to stay on Earth after seeing how well fortified the Stargate was here. The iris in particular was of great interest to a few.

Methos smiled as he remembered General Hammond's reaction to that piece of news. The General was obviously not about to hand out government secrets of that scale to 'primitives'. The Goa'uld could take that technology and abuse it. Methos was impressed by it too, though the Stargate back at Atlantis had a shield that basically did the same thing. It was one technology that he wasn't ready to share just yet and with this iris in place, he wouldn't have too.

His thoughts drifted to another problem. Sha're was still a host to the evil 'goddess' Amonet. He had a few ideas about how he could get rid of the symbiote without killing her; one in particular, but it wasn't an easy decision to make. He would have to speak to MacLeod about it and see if the Highlander might be willing to help, but he was reluctant to go that route as well. If he did, Mac might resent him for it…

'Methos?' sent MacLeod.

'Yes Mac? I'm in the shower, what do you need?' Methos sent back through their special link.

'Sorry to bother you, but Colonel O'Neill is getting antsy. He wants to finish our debriefing with the General ASAP, something about not following regs by waiting so long like this…' replied the Highlander.

Methos sighed. They hadn't done a full debriefing yet because Methos wasn't sure what he was going to say. 'Well General, it's like this. I sent Apophis off to the far side of Chulak in his birthday suit along with half of his Jaffa. Now I'm sure he's plotting his revenge as we speak and we're all going to be toast when he gets here…'

'Not funny Methos, but accurate…' Mac sent.

'I know… Well I might as well get this over with. I'll meet you in the briefing room in ten minutes.' Methos sent as he dried himself off.

'I'll let the General know and I'll see you there.' Mac said before closing the link.

* * *

**Briefing Room**

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Hammond yelled at the top of his lungs, disbelief written all over his face.

Everyone in the room cringed a bit. Methos was shocked that Hammond could speak so loudly. In the days of the Roman Empire, his voice would have been put to good use on the battlefield, first relaying, then issuing orders as he rose through the legion's ranks…

Hammond made a visible effort to calm down before he continued, "Airman, do you realize what you've done? You royally insulted a being capable of wiping out every man, woman and child on this planet! If he didn't have plans for coming here to begin with, he sure does now! The only thing I can take comfort in is that he won't be getting here via the Stargate, not with our new Iris in place as protection from further incursions that way."

Methos cringed again, "General, as good as that Iris might be, it's not perfect and it can be breached, given the right knowledge."

"I disagree Captain," Carter spoke up, "The Iris won't allow matter to reintegrate into a viable person or threat like a bomb."

"Some particles in the universe are deadly without 'reintegrating' radiation from any number of elements could destroy us without effecting the Iris in any way." Replied Methos. "There is also the possibility of a team being compromised while off world. If anyone is captured, there goes the security for the Iris with those GDOs you've created."

"If anyone is captured it will take time for the Goa'uld to gain the codes to activate the GDOs." Said O'Neill confidently. "By then we can lock that set of codes out and maybe mount a rescue for our missing team."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Colonel, but a Goa'uld gain control of a host in a matter of minutes, depending on its age and the host's mental capacity to fight the symbiote." Replied Methos. "I've seen one take control of a man in a matter of seconds."

"When was that, on our mission to Chulak? I know O'Malley was taken as a host, but we were nowhere near there when it happened." Daniel said.

"No, it was here. How do you think I got that image of a Goa'uld for our briefing before the mission? I discovered it in a wreck of the coast of New Jersey. One of the men I'd hired as deck hands got too curious about what I'd gone diving for and opened a Canopic Jar to look for valuables. The poor Sod, he never knew what hit him until it was too late." Methos sighed, remembering that fateful evening…

* * *

**The Devonshire (Methos' Yacht) **

Methos was with the Yacht's Captain when he felt something terrible was about to happen. He quickly excused himself and then he was running for his cabin. The Goa'uld was awake! He could feel the evil of the symbiote as it became aware of its surroundings and entered his cabin just in time to see Smith holding an open Canopic Jar and staring in horror at the snake-like creature that was coiled around the arm holding the jar. Before Methos could do anything the creature launched itself at the silently screaming Smith and entered the man's mouth.

Smith fell to the floor and began to go into convulsions in front of Methos. After only five or six seconds of this Smith's eyes popped open and glowed brightly. "AT LAST!" Smith's voice screamed in a distorted way using the ancient Egyptian tongue, making Methos step back and cringe as he remembered the voice of Apophis all those long years ago…

'Smith' rose up and glanced around, his eyes finally focusing on Methos. "Where is my Queen?" he demanded.

Methos glanced back at the case and pointed, hoping to buy himself time to think and work out a strategy.

Smith turned in the indicated direction and spotted the second jar. "Ah, good." He reached for the jar and lifted it; then he noticed the broken seal… "NO!!"

Methos drew his sword while the Goa'uld ranted about his lost Queen. "The Queen is dead, long live the Queen." Methos taunted.

Smith turned to Methos and saw he was armed. "Pathetic fool, I am your god. You cannot kill a god."

"Which god might you be again? Ah, yes the traitor who shall not be named, forever cast out by the Father, Ra…" Methos continued to taunt. He didn't want to kill Smith, but he was running out of options. "Look who the fool is here, you picked THAT for a host? You must be half blind as a snake…"

"I am the Great God Osiris! Ra is nothing! I will conquer this world and take my revenge on him and the rest of the System Lords!" Osiris claimed. He did however look in the mirror and saw that the young mortal had a point. The host he now possessed was rather weak looking with pimples covering rosy red cheeks.

Methos almost grinned as the Goa'uld glanced in the nearby mirror and shrank back in comical horror, 'Ah how the mighty have fallen.' He thought.

Osiris turned back to Methos and spoke. "You do have a point, I can offer you something mortal, the chance to live forever as my host. You will never need to worry about dying ever again and you will have perfect health. Come let me join with you…"

Methos almost grinned as he put on a face of contemplation. The Goa'uld was eating right out of his hands. 'I can't be taken as a host, but he doesn't know that and it may save the life of young Smith. "I don't know, I'm rather fond of your host. If you promise not to kill him as you enter me, I'd be willing. I've got a grudge against Ra myself…"

"The boy will make an excellent Lo'taur as well, once he's put on a few years." Methos added hoping to hedge his bet.

Osiris considered the fool's words. Again the man had a point and it was obvious that they were on a sea vessel of some sort. He scanned the memories of his present host and smiled. While the Tau'ri were still primitive they had enough infrastructure in place to quickly build several ships, once he'd taken control of course. The host was also knowledgeable in fields of mathematics that the Goa'uld could find useful later on, so he might consider keeping the boy as a backup host, after all, that was the primary function of a Lo'taur… "Very well human. Lay down your sword and kneel before me…"

Methos did as he was asked and waited as Osiris stepped closer and grabbed his head. The Goa'uld's eyes flashed once before the snake erupted from the boy's mouth and rushed toward Methos' neck.

As soon as the symbiote was out of the boy, he collapsed in a heap and lay comatose.

Methos gasped in pain as the snake tore into his neck and reached for his brain, but then he felt the snake writhe in agony as the healing lightning of Methos' Quickening began to consume it. 'What is this!?' the symbiote broadcast as it began to die under the onslaught.

'Oh, did I forget to mention it? I'm already Immortal you son of a bitch. Now be quiet and die like a good Goa'uld.' Methos sent back.

'Wait! I can give you all my knowledge! Don't kill me!' begged the snake as it writhed in agony.

'No need, I will have it once you're dead anyway. Your DNA will join with mine for a time, long enough to glean all I might want, which isn't much since you've been out of the loop for so long. I recently learned that Ra is dead. We killed him on Abydos.' Methos shot back. 'Look at it this way you bastard, at least now you, or part of you, will become that which you've always craved, Immortal.'

The Goa'uld screamed in anguish as the Quickening energies consumed it. 'You may have won this round, but the Goa'uld will destroy you! Mark my words Methos!' it cried as it gained a glimpse of Methos' memories just before it died…

Methos fell down beside Smith and nearly passed out. When he looked up, Smith was staring at him with haunted eyes, "What was that thing?" he managed to choke out.

"Something that should have never been touched. A demon of the oldest kind Mr. Smith, and one I hope you never encounter again. How are you feeling?" Methos replied in sympathy.

"Like I've just been shot in the head, I think… My head hurts like nothing I've ever felt before, a migraine is child's play in comparison. He replied in a shaking voice.

"That should pass, you need to rest. Listen, you can't tell anyone about this okay? If everyone knew about the threat this world faces it would cause a panic of biblical proportions." Said Methos.

"I won't say anything, besides, who would believe me?" Smith sighed. "I'd end up being locked up in a Looney bin someplace if I told what I know."

Methos grinned, "You don't know the half of it. Listen, I know you're not very excited about your job here. Would you be interested in learning how to fight against things like that snake? I'll pay for your training and education."

Smith thought it over. The Goa'uld were out there, among the stars. They would find Earth again someday and he wanted to defend his world after his experience with the evil buggers. "Count me in sir. I'll fight for you."

Methos gave Smith his best smile. "Good, we can use all the help we can get. By the way, what's your first name?"

"John." Smith replied.

Methos grinned, "How original, you must be so proud." He smirked.

John scowled at Methos, "It's not like I was consulted with before I was born!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Come on, let's go reassure the Captain that all's well. I think he might be worried. I sprinted out of his quarters pretty quickly. I think he's up on the main deck keeping an eye on our course." Methos said as he led the young man from his quarters.

"If it's all the same to you, I'm going to my bunk sir. Bye." Smith replied as he turned toward his quarters.

Methos followed to make sure he got there in one piece and headed back to see the Captain. Smith was going to make a good addition to the team one day.

* * *

Daniel stared at Methos after he finished his narrative. "You were taken as a host and it couldn't live inside of you?"

"Yes. Our Quickenings are proof against that kind of intrusion. If a Symbiote enters us it gets fried in the electrical charge the puts out as it tries to heal the damage. I suppose I could stop that from happening if I really concentrated, but then I'd really become a host to one of those… things." Replied Methos.

"Why would you want to do that? It sounds crazy to me!" O'Neill barked out.

"Yes it does." Mac said.

"Look, it's not like it will ever happen. All the Goa'uld are evil. I'd never make the effort it would require in the first place." Methos said looking peeved.

"Alright people, let's get back on topic. What can we do to help safeguard our planet from Goa'uld assault? The Iris is a start, but as Pierson has pointed out, it's has flaws. I want some answers people, get to work on them." Hammond ordered.

"General, there's one more side of this we've been neglecting. Ships. Ra had a ship bigger than the Great Pyramids. The System Lords will surely have some as well. You can't exactly run an empire in space without them." Said Daniel.

"You make a good point Dr. Jackson. I want that looked into as well Captain Pierson. With the knowledge you have at your disposal we should be able to come up with something more effective than our fleet of shuttles." Hammond pointed out.

"It's a possibility, but I'm afraid we may not have the time to build our own vessels. I'm sure Apophis will be coming for us; I'm just not sure how much time we'll have.

On the plus side, I doubt he'll contact the other System Lords for assistance. I really humiliated the snake. It's likely that he'll kill any Jaffa that was a witness to his humiliation and that will buy us time as well. He'll have to rebuild his forces or pull back other forces from other fronts he may have so he can attack us." Methos said.

Daniel spoke up, "In that case could you help my wife right now? Having that snake in her head is the last thing she would want and I want my wife back Adam, Please help her!"

"I'll do what I can Danny, but I don't know if I can handle taking in more of that kind of evil. You have no idea what it takes out of you. I spent a week convalescing in London once we made it to port. I was as weak as a babe." Methos admitted. He turned to MacLeod. "Would you be willing to take this on Mac? It could be dangerous for you…"

The Highlander gazed thoughtfully at Methos. He knew the old man was worried about how this might affect him. He looked into Daniel's pleading eyes and remembered how much he'd like Sha're before she had been taken from Abydos. "Aye, I'm willing." He said, his voice taking on his Scottish lilt as his emotions took over.

General Hammond sighed. "I'm afraid that may not be possible, I've just been informed that several top level officials are coming here to interrogate her and Teal'c. If they don't get what they're after, it could spell trouble for Teal'c and Sha're. I won't be able to protect them."

Methos cursed. "I was afraid of that. General, if it comes to that, I'll pull them out of here. I can take them where they'll not be found by those bureaucratic bastards. I'm protected, as is MacLeod here. The President has our backs, but he'd understandably balk at helping aliens."

Hammond nodded. "Thank you, I couldn't ask it of you. I'm not allowed, by orders from the President, but he didn't say I couldn't warn you of the dangers."

"General, I'd like to get back to the lab. I've been going over some of the items Pierson gave us I might be able to offer these guys something if I can backwards engineer something by the time they get here." Captain Carter said.

"Good idea. Dismissed people, get to work." Hammond said as he stood up. "I'm going to go peruse that laptop you gave me Captain Pierson, maybe there are a few nuggets of information I can give them from that as well to make them happy, that is if you have no objections."

"Not really sir. Everything in there has a special chip built into the schematics that let's me keep full control of the tech involved. If they want the tech, I have to make it too. It's a bit over your heads I'm afraid, at least for the moment. By the time anyone besides Sam here can wrap their heads around it I'll have new measures in place to protect Earth's interests."

Hammond had mixed feelings about this statement. He was all for protecting Earth, but he also wanted to protect the United States in particular. "As long as I have assurances from you and MacLeod that you won't use this technology to take over, I suppose I can live with that, but some people never will and they're coming here right now."

Methos sighed. He hated to admit it, but General Hammond was right. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it General."

"I just hope that bridge is strong enough for us to cross." MacLeod said soberly.

"So do I, Mac. So do I." Methos replied.

* * *

Amonet sat in her cell fuming. She was a goddess! How dare these humans keep her locked away like this. It was a shame that she had not yet changed her host enough to produce the intoxicating pheromone Nishta. She would have made short work of her guards and soon had this entire base at her beck and call. It would take months of careful manipulation of the host's DNA to gain the desired effect.

In the meantime, she was forced to survive on the swill these humans brought her for nourishment. It was hardly tolerable for her. The food being far below the quality she was used. The only good things she had received were the fruits and a few of the vegetables. These at least were adequate, even impressive. Some of the fruits were larger and tastier than she was used to. 'A side effect of their level of technology.' She thought.

The door to her cell opened and aloud a man wearing glasses to enter the room followed by several guards and another man she recognized as a one called MacLeod from her host's memories. "Come to gloat have you? Your gloating will be short-lived. My Lord Apophis will destroy you for taking me and I will smile and laugh as you are each tortured and killed repeatedly… until there is nothing left of who you are to revive…"

Daniel balked at the voice of his wife as it spat out those hate-filled words in all its distorted shrillness.

"You'll not be around for that if I have anything to do about It." The Highlander said, deep conviction in his voice.

Amonet laughed. "And I suppose a big handsome specimen like yourself will be there to stop it? Apophis may save you for his new host. I would enjoy that I suppose…"

Mac sighed, "Are you sure you wouldn't want me for yourself? Apophis is weak. We left him naked in the streets when we left Chulak. A pathetic shell for a God if you ask me…"

Amonet reeled at this. Could it be true? She could see no deception in the human's eyes. He really believed what he was saying and she was an expert at reading body language. "You are lying…" she replied half-heartedly.

Daniel spoke, "No, that's pretty much the truth, though I doubt you'll be able to verify it, IF you could get back there that is. He's probably killed any witnesses by now."

Amonet sank back onto her cot. It WAS true! The shock of it made her head spin. And if it's true, why should she follow Apophis? He was too weak. Maybe she could trick this MacLeod into becoming her host. Then maybe she could escape this place and start a new empire…

Daniel and MacLeod watched in fascination and in revulsion as emotions flashed quickly over Sha're's face, the last one being a look of satisfaction as she apparently came to a decision. "Please, tell me what I must do be free of this place."

Daniel cringed. He wanted his wife back! He wanted to shout at the bitch of a snake and make it leave his wife, but he couldn't, not just yet. The officials would have him for breakfast if they got their grubby hands into him.

'But then again, why should I care what they think or want? This is my wife! I can't just hand her over to those bastards, not when he had a way to free her! He looked over at MacLeod and gave him a look.

MacLeod could tell exactly what was on his friend's mind. "Are you sure about this?"

Daniel nodded.

Daniel looked at the guards and escorted them out. "Trust me. She can't harm him…" he said as one looked at the Highlander's back as he stepped closer to the prisoner.

MacLeod turned to Amonet. "I have a proposition for you…"

Daniel firmly closed the door and began to pray.

* * *

**SGC**

**Five hours later…**

Lieutenant Colonel Samuels escorted General Morgan into the briefing room and they took seats at the table. In the room, SG units 1 and 2 were waiting along with Teal'c and his family. Sha're was sitting next to Daniel and holding onto his hand as if for dear life. She was still visibly shaken by her ordeal, though she did manage to smile at MacLeod when he looked in her direction and she noticed it.

MacLeod was sitting next to Methos also looking visibly weak and slightly disoriented.

A somewhat peeved Dr. Fraiser was seated next to him looking worriedly at him and then at Sha're. She was clearly mad about being kept in the dark about Methos' plan to get rid of Amonet.

One thing that had come out of that affair was something of a miracle. Amonet wasn't dead. She was now residing in a Canopic Jar, singed, but not fried. Apparently when she had tried to enter MacLeod, his Quickening had almost totally rebuffed her. She'd gotten into his neck, but hadn't been able to reach very far into his brain, before the Quickening physically shocked her out of him.

As much as the Highlander hated the Goa'uld he didn't want to kill Amonet. He'd managed to keep his Quickening from killing her, but only just barely. His Boy Scout ways winning out over common sense. He forced her to leave his body and then held her long enough to get Methos to restrain her in the Jar.

General Hammond entered the room and called the meeting to order. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this meeting is called to order. General Morgan, if you would d o the honors of getting us started?"

"Thank you George. The main reason we came here was to interview the Goa'uld Amonet. Seeing as how you went against orders and let her be evicted from her host, nice trick by the way you'll have to show us how you pulled that one off, I'm authorized to and required to commandeer this command and place you all under arrest… unless you can convince me otherwise. I'd hate to have to do that George. We've been buddies for how many years? Since 69' as I recall." Morgan said.

Hammond nodded, "Sounds about right Jim, and I'd hate to face a Court Martial. I'm sure all of us in the military would. I'm afraid though that I must point out that I didn't order MacLeod to do anything and Dr. Jackson is a civilian. While I can give him an order in light of his position at this facility, I can't court martial the man."

Morgan nodded reluctantly, "True, but you can dismiss him, fire him, however you want to put it. He went rogue and countermanded your authority by sending the guards away while Lieutenant MacLeod did whatever it was he did." He gave the Highlander a meaningful look. "However, in light of the fact that Amonet was possessing his wife as a host I'm willing to overlook his decisions and put it down as temporary misjudgment due to emotional trauma over his wife's condition."

Samuels looked ready to protest this information, but subsided with a withering glance from General Morgan.

"The next reason for being here is to talk to Mr. Teal'c. I see he is present and I look forward to conversing with him at a later time, more privately." Morgan said pointedly.

Methos spoke up. "General Morgan, I'm not sure how much you will be able to gain from Teal'c that will be useful to you. Jaffa society is very compartmentalized. His job didn't require him to have knowledge of Goa'uld technology so he was never given that knowledge. The Goa'uld are very particular about who they teach it too."

"You're telling me the top man under a, a 'god' doesn't have knowledge of how to work anything his 'god' has? I don't believe you and you're trying to hold out on us!" Samuels burst out before anyone could stop him.

"What Captain Adam Pierson has said is true. Jaffa are kept ignorant of most Goa'uld technology. This was not always so, but it is true today. Why that is I do not know." Teal'c said. His wife nodded as she held their son in her lap. Ry'ac was being a very good boy. He was being very respectful as the grownups talked and it made him feel grownup and important to be included in this meeting.

Morgan glanced at Drey'ac and the boy and smiled. "I hope you've found your stay to be a pleasant one so far?" he said solicitously.

Drey'ac nodded reluctantly, "It's not home, but we are making due. Ry'ac has found your 'gym' to be most entertaining." The gymnasium, while underground, had a small obstacle course that Ry'ac found to be most pleasing since he couldn't go outside.

Morgan nodded. "I'll see what we can do about that, if you'll let us."

Drey'ac glanced at her husband, "That would please me, but I must stay with my husband. He is all we have now." She said with a slight touch of bitterness. At least he hadn't run off without her and Ry'ac. That would have been unbearable. They would have become outcasts, if not killed to prevent further 'contamination' of the Jaffa bloodlines. The Jaffa were very superstitious about Shol'va. Entire planets of Jaffa had been exterminated in the past because of having a single Shol'va in their midst. The very word spoke volumes beyond being a simple traitor. It represented a betrayal of the core beliefs of all Jaffa. To do what Teal'c had done was almost unthinkable, and utterly unforgivable. Teal'c was now be the most wanted man in the galaxy, at least among the System Lords and the Goa'uld Empire in general.

Morgan continued. "I understand ma'am. As I said, we'll try to improve your accommodations as soon as we can debrief your husband here. Mr. Teal'c, What can you tell me about the power source the Goa'uld use to power their industry, their weapons, ships, and the like?"

Teal'c gazed at the General with an utterly straight face, "Nothing."

"I see, and can you tell me anything about the size and composition of the Goa'uld Empire's military forces? How many ships do they have, how fast are they? Can they attack Earth quickly? If so, when can we expect such an attack?" Morgan rattled off his questions.

"Each System Lord has a sizable force numbering in the thousands of Jaffa. No single System Lord currently has enough forces to gain full control for the Empire as a whole, though some do manage to hold vast reaches of the galaxy for a period of time. Since the death of Ra the Empire is in flux. The System Lords are all gathering what forces they can in hopes of succeeding Ra and becoming the next Supreme System Lord." Teal'c replied.

O'Neill and the rest of the SGC personnel all blinked at each other. This was the single longest speech they had ever heard from their new Jaffa friend and ally. Even Drey'ac looked impressed and Ry'ac looked absolutely speechless…

Morgan was of course ignorant an unfazed by this. He continued on. "So Ra's death has stirred the pot so to speak. With him dead, the other Goa'uld will be too busy for us. That's good to know, thank you Teal'c, that's very helpful."

"Only it's not entirely accurate, your assumption isn't I mean." Said Methos.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Morgan, looking at Methos for the first time.

"Well for starters, we killed Ra. They may be in flux, but you can't go running around killing 'gods' without expecting some repercussions. They're going to be coming for us, sooner or later, and unfortunately it may be sooner than it could have been. We really pissed off Apophis, we humiliated him on one of his main planets and stole his Queen right out from under him. He's going to be gunning for us General and it's likely going to be in a major way. As far as he knows, we've not only killed his not so dear old Dad, we've also murdered his Queen." Methos informed the General.

The General scowled as the logic of Methos' statements sank in. "Damn it, but I think you're right Pierson. So what have you got for us, so I don't drag this entire sorry excuse of a mess out before a full-blown Courts Martial?"

"Maybe I can answer that Jim. I've been going through some data that Pierson was kind enough to donate to the President and me. It appears that there's a satellite network in orbit of Earth on the same scaled distance as the Moon. Each of these satellites carries a beam weapon that should be able to knock out any single ship with a single blast." Said Hammond in mild amazement.

Teal'c glanced at Methos upon hearing this and spoke. "If this network is in place, then how is it possible that the Goa'uld never found them or were not destroyed the first time that they came to this planet?"

Methos sighed. "Because Teal'c, they're cloaked and only running on backup power. The weapons are off line."

"How do you know this?" asked Morgan. "I'm tired of being left in the dark here gentlemen. Either I get a full disclosure or this entire base will be shut down and the Stargate gets buried under this mountain…"

"It's too late for that General. It might have been possible if we hadn't opened the Gate and later killed Ra." Said O'Neill knowingly. "Now all we can do is prepare, and god help us all if we fail."

"Give me something to work with then damn it. Satellites that don't work and are virtually inaccessible to us isn't enough! I need something at least halfway reasonable that we can hash out in to a viable plan to protect this planet! So give!" ordered Morgan, beginning to lose his patience.

Methos glanced at Samuels. He knew it was a mistake for this man to hear what he had to say, but his choices were rapidly becoming nil. "Very well General. I'll tell you what you need to know." Methos hashed out an abbreviated version of his life's story, leaving out the facts about Immortals and Atlantis along with the Pegasus Galaxy. That was another can of worms entirely.

"So you're telling me, you're one of these Ancients? It would explain a few things, but not about MacLeod over here, is he an Ancient too?" asked General Morgan in half disbelief.

"No Mac is something else, a grandson or great grandson if you will of the Ancients. We're not a very vibrant people, we're few and a dying breed at the moment I'm sorry to say." 'It's not exactly lying, was it?' Methos thought.

'I kind of like the idea, grandpa.' MacLeod sent back.

Methos scowled at MacLeod before continuing. "I don't have all of their knowledge. Only bits and pieces. If you want my help, and you'll get it anyway whether you like it or not come to think of it, I'll need access to the Stargate to search for some of this lost knowledge."

Morgan nodded thoughtfully. "What's to stop me from taking you into custody right now as a threat to the United States?" He'd planned to let the NID look into Pierson and MacLeod, but when you get handed an opportunity like the one that had fallen into his lap a few minutes after he'd dismissed Samuels, you run with it and see what happens.

"Well, for one thing, I've got a few aces up my sleeve that I think would trump any such attempt." He vanished in a flash of light only to reappear a second later across the room from his chair, making Samuels nearly wet his pants when he squeezed the man's shoulder as an added surprise.

"Okay, so we couldn't likely hold you if we tried, seeing as how we're so deep underground I doubt we could build a room that can block that transporter beam of yours from working. Can you adapt it as a weapon for us?"

"I did that with the only spare unit I had on Chulak. I'm afraid I don't have all the raw materials I would need to build another right now. As to the one I do have on hand, it has a special lockout safeguard built into it by its designers to prevent it from doing precisely what you've asked for. I can target weapon to eliminate them, but I can't use it to say beam a bomb onto a Goa'uld ship. People with small arms maybe, like a contingent of marines to capture a ship, but not much more than that." Replied Methos.

"That's a start at least. Only thing is, without Intel on a given ship's layout, any Marines sent onto a vessel would be so much cannon fodder to the slaughter." Mulled Morgan.

Morgan turned to Drey'ac. "While appreciate any input you might have, perhaps you and your son could go ahead and take a break. I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

Drey'ac looked down at her son and smiled. He was sound asleep. "Of course. Teal'c…" She gave her husband a meaningful look.

Teal'c raised one eyebrow and then smiled down at his son. "I must remain. Also, I feel there is much for me to learn here. I will inform you of anything that transpires concerning us beloved."

Drey'ac nodded and picked up her son as she stood up. An airman smiled and offered to escort them to their quarters at an unspoken order from Hammond. With a nod of thanks to the airman they left.

"Now then, onto business. Samuels could you get us some coffee? We're going to be at this for a while." Morgan ordered.

O'Neill, Methos, and Hammond all shared a look as Samuels fumed out of the room. It was one of Hammond's favorite ways of getting rid of the annoying officer.

Samuels stopped in front of the coffee machine and made a phone call. "This is Samuels. Morgan is a wash. By the end of the day, he'll be firmly in Pierson's camp."

"That's unfortunate news Colonel. It looks as if I'll have to step in sooner than I had planned." Replied a deep voice.

"I tend to agree sir, but maybe we should wait. I've just come into some knowledge that may prove invaluable to us, and I'm now privy to some of Hammond and the President's personal knowledge. With luck I might gain even more access." Samuels informed the man on the other end of the line.

"Very well. I'll postpone things on my end for the time being, but I want a full report and I want all relevant data sent to me as soon as is humanly possible. Understood?" replied the man.

"Absolutely Mr. Senator. You can count on me sir." Samuels replied. 'At least here, I have a viable backup to my plans for Morgan,' he thought… and now he was firmly in the pocket of Senator Robert Kinsey, though he didn't realize it yet…

Morgan turned to Sha're and spoke, "I think it might be a good idea if Mrs. Jackson and Lieutenant MacLeod retired as well, they don't look well at all."

Sha're looked fearfully at her husband. She didn't want to leave him, not for a single second. Daniel responded. "I don't know about MacLeod, but if I have to stay for this, I think Sha're should too. She's been through a lot sir and I don't want to leave her alone just now."

MacLeod nodded, "If it's all the same to you sir, I'd like to stay as well. Captain Pierson and I go way back and I just wouldn't feel comfortable leaving him right now sir."

'Sycophant!' Methos teased.

'Arsehole!' Mac sent back, but smiled anyway.

Morgan missed out on the exchange, but could read the looks on their faces. He smiled indulgently and turned back to General Hammond. "Well at the this point I think I'll yield the floor to you George. Some of your decisions over the last few months have been odd to say the least, but given what I know now, they're understandable."

"Thank you Jim. To start, I hope you realize just how much Pierson trusts you to add you into the loop so to speak. I know he's a hard one to swallow, but he does have his moments as you can see from his briefing reports. As to the others under my command, I have the utmost confidence in their abilities and I'll back them from here too hell and back again."

Morgan smiled. "That's good to know George. Please continue."

Hammond smiled. "Well, since you didn't seem too impressed with the satellites, how about a viable set of ships. Ones that aren't capable if Hyperspace flight as Pierson calls if, but are good enough to defend Earth and maybe a few operations right here in our own solar system? One operation in particular that I have in mind is to investigate a base that the ancients built on Mars."

Morgan leaned forward. "You mean to tell me there's a base of operations there?"

Methos spoke up. "There may be. The Ancients came from Earth, they evolved here. It's not out of the question that they may have colonised Mars given its location this side of the Asteroid Belt, however the data Hammond refers to is second hand from a minor deckhand that lived on the ship I gained the information from."

"You have a ship?" Morgan asked. "Why didn't you say so!"

"We don't have the ship, just its memory core. An AI matrix core named Phandora. I'll take you to meet her later if you like sir." Replied Methos.

"An AI… Sounds scary, but I won't turn you down. What's this about ships then? What kind of firepower are they going to have?" asked a disappointed Morgan. He'd begun to have a real hope if Pierson had a ship.

Samuels re-entered the room carrying a tray with several carafes of coffee, followed by an airman with another tray with enough cups for everyone. "Did I miss anything interesting?" he asked innocently.

"No not really. Pierson was just about to reveal plans for a set of ships for us though." Morgan remarked.

Samuels nearly dropped the tray. "Sh… ships!"

Methos smirked. "Yes, ships, Ones that will be adequate enough to defend Earth in the event of an attack. Unfortunately, it will take several months of planning out the logistics before we can even begin to build the keels for them. It's not like we have the shipyards just waiting to go for this kind of ship. On top of that, we have to decide just what size of vessel we can viably put together and then there's the crew. It will take months of training crews for those ships before they'll be ready to fly."

"We can plan a two prong strategy on that front Pierson. While one team works on the plans for the vessels another team works out a solid training program and gets the ball rolling there. Would it be impossible to assume you couldn't put together a set of simulators to train our crews on?" asked Morgan.

"Yes sir. I can have Phandora do some of that." Nodded Methos thoughtfully. He was beginning to like this General Morgan. The man was a sound strategist.

"Good. Captain Carter, I understand you've been working on backwards engineering some of the devices Captain Pierson has already given us, your report please."

"Yes sir. Sir I'm afraid I can't tell you much about how the devices work just yet. I've had to learn a whole new kind of math just to understand how some of the components work. Captain Pierson has been kind enough to tutor me in the new field, but my progress has been slow so far." Carter reported.

"That's discouraging news Captain. Is there any way we can speed things up on that front Captain Pierson?" Morgan shot back.

"Possibly sir, but it would require a leap of faith on Captain Carter's part, as well as anyone else that is chosen for training in the Ancient sciences I have available to me." Methos replied stolidly.

"How so?" asked Morgan.

"Well given he time frame we most likely have before a Goa'uld attack, I can see only one viable option to give us chance of being ready in time. Each person involved will have to volunteer for an implant." Methos returned.

"An implant, are you nuts?" O'Neill barked.

"Colonel, if that's what it takes to defend this planet, then that's what we'll do… as long as we have assurances that these implants can't harm our people." Morgan said.

Hammond gave a reluctant nod as well after mulling it over. "I think he's right Colonel. If we had more time… but we don't. It's up to us to save Earth and if that means we need an implant to give a head start…" Hammond let that remark hang in the room.

No one was thrilled by the idea, but as Methos, Morgan and Hammond had pointed out, what choice did they have?

Carter was staring at Methos, her face unreadable as she contemplated what Pierson was proposing. She was one of the smartest people on the planet, but the scale of these new technologies would take her years to master even a small percentage of. She was making progress and may have been able to produce a few crude versions of the devices Pierson had given them, but she was still struggling with the math. "What kind of procedure are talking about here? When you say implant I assume you mean one similar to the one you have inside your skull. How will you get the implants into us?"

Methos nodded, "The procedure I have in mind will not be too invasive Captain. I will simply use some Ancient technology to build the implant in your head. The technology involves tiny machines called nanites."

Dr. Fraiser perked up at this. "I've read a few theories on this subject. In theory nanites will be able to enter the body and repair it on a cellular level. Every ailment under the sun will be fixable with this kind of technology."

"While I applaud your enthusiasm Doctor, it's not as good as that or as easy. Nanites can be tricky to work with, but I'm confident that Phandora has the data I need to program some nanites for the job." Methos said.

Morgan glanced around the room, "Is there anything else that we need to cover? All right then, George as the senior officer at the Pentagon with full access to this project, I will be assuming overall command of our ship building efforts. Your orders are to assist Captain Pierson and Lieutenant MacLeod in their efforts to attain any materials we can get via the Stargate. I came in here looking for answers, and the ones I've gotten scare the crap out of me. I hate when that happens, as you are well aware of George. If we can stop an out right attack by these Goa'uld via the Stargate, do it, but I want a full report on all activities through the Stargate. Let's make this happen people, dismissed."

Hammond stood, "You heard the man, get to it. Jim, care to join me in my office?"

"Certainly George. I'd be happy too. Mr. Samuels would you go and get my travel plans in order, we'll be returning to Washington. I want to consult with the President before the end of the day." Morgan said.

"Of course sir. I'll see to it immediately." Samuels replied. He saluted the Generals and left the room.

O'Neill looked at Daniel and Sha're. "Danny boy, take your wife back to the infirmary with Lieutenant MacLeod. I'm sure Doc Fraiser here will want to monitor them for at least a few hours."

Fraiser raised an eyebrow at Jack's remark, but nodded. "I want twenty-four hours, just to be sure there are no lasting affects."

Sha're rose from her chair on shaky legs. "I think I would like that, Danyel?"

Daniel nodded and stood to help his wife.

Fraiser stood and eyed the Highlander, "I think I'd better help you too." She began, "I'd hate to see you take a tumble and break your neck on the stairs."

Mac smiled indulgently and rose with Fraiser's help from his chair. Methos grinned and took Mac's other side. Together they led the Scott out of the briefing room.

Carter turned to O'Neill. "So, it's just you and me sir. Care to help me mode some equipment around in my lab?"

O'Neill smirked, "That's what airmen are for, but I guess I have nothing better to do at the moment." He shrugged. "Let's go."

Sam smiled. "There's nothing really heavy to move, just large and awkward stuff."

"Great my knee's already planning its revenge…" quipped O'Neill as they left the room.

* * *

**Hammond's Office**

"So, how far were you really willing to go with this Jim?" asked Hammond as he closed the door.

Morgan turned to face his old friend and sighed. "All the way George. I was half convinced that the base was compromised and that it might have reach even further.

Samuels has a way with words. He'll need to be watched and I'm not always going to be able to do that."

"I know what you mean. I think it was a mistake to bring him back here and let him be privy to some of the secrets we've been keeping here. He may end up costing us something down the line if we aren't careful." George remarked.

"Duly noted, but what choice do I have? He's had some valid reasons for his worries and I can't say that you're entirely innocent in the matter. As soon as you knew he was going to be a problem, you should have had him transferred. We can't afford to risk a security breach in our line of work and by behaving as you did, you left him with few options to pursue.

"What's worse is he could have been right in all of his assumptions. In that case I would have had no choice but to retake control of this base and hope for the best. Pierson may be the son of an Ancient and as old as he claims, but he's not the wisest man I've ever met. He's made a few bad choices too, but I think at this point his good choices out weigh the bad ones. Plus we need the cheeky bastard. He never should have joined us as military man, but that was the fastest way for him to get here and not stick out like a sore thumb. Though his record and that of MacLeod should have been made more realistic, even if they are accurate!"

Hammond smiled. "I know what you mean. The first time I read those files I sent for them and the next thing I know I'm in a large cavern somewhere. He makes rash choices sometimes, but he does get his points across."

"Well, I'd better get going George, It's been good to see you again. I just wish my reasons for being here had been more pleasant ones." Morgan said.

"So do I Jim, but I'm also glad it was you that came and not one of those bureaucratic lackeys they usually send out here." Hammond replied. "I knew things would be alright once I heard it was you coming."

"Then you don't know me as well as you thought you did. It was and still is in the balance here George. Nothing personal old friend, but if I don't see some concrete results by the end of the month I might just take your job from you and put someone else in charge, someone younger." Morgan said.

Hammond sat down heavily at his desk and sighed. "I was ready to retire Jim, but now… Now with things as they are, I can't do that. You'll have something useful by the end of the month sir."

"Good, I hate to make threats George, but the clock is ticking. Let's get this done. I'll call you tonight after I've spoken to the President. Goodbye George." Morgan saluted his old friend and left.

Hammond took a long look around his office then went out into the now empty briefing room. He stood staring out at the Stargate for a long time, thinking…

**TBC: Chapter Fifteen: The Immortal Council **

* * *


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Immortal Council

**Chapter Fifteen: The Immortal Council**

**Phandora's Cavern**

**Seven Months Ago**

The Gathering... that long awaited and somewhat feared aspect of the Immortal lifestyle had finally occurred, but in a way and manner that was unlike anything any of them had expected. Immortals were freely mingling and talking to each other without the fear of a Challenge for the first time in nearly nine thousand years.

The last such Gathering had taken place just before Methos and Darius had gone to seek help from the Ancient Myrddin...

Now once more the Gathering had been called by Methos, the First Immortal. Most were too young to remember the last real Gathering and so they were both awed and terrified by the power that Methos held over them.

After Methos finished his speech and formed the barrier between them to allow his fellows to debate on what to do next, the Immortals began to gravitate towards each other forming the factions that would become the foundation of their society.

Kronos' Faction was soon banished after their decision was made known to the rest and Cassandra's Faction was relieved after Methos severed his connection to them. Now the Faction that had decided to follow Methos fully gathered around their leader. Cassandra's people did as well to hear more of Methos' ideas.

"My friends, I know it sounds foolish and dangerous for me and MacLeod to join the US Air Force, but it is a necessary step. They have a Stargate, one that they have used quite recently relatively speaking. They must be made aware of the dangers they are likely to unleash." Methos addressed the crowd.

Amanda piped up, "But Methos, how will we pull this off without compromising who and what we are to the mortals in charge there?"

Methos sighed, "There is a good possibility that we won't be able to hide what we are for long anyway, each year it grows more dangerous to make new identity records as the computer technology of the mortals' increases. Eventually we won't be able to hide any longer."

Amanda was undeterred, "I understand that, but surely now we can simply move somewhere else. Somewhere where we won't have to hide what we are to anybody, say another planet?"

"That is a possibility Amanda, but it is one I would prefer as a last resort. We could just unearth another Stargate and use it to go to another world, but we wouldn't have any idea what we might be walking into, only an educated guess at best." Methos replied.

"There's more than one Stargate here?" asked Conner.

"Yes, but for the moment, I'd like to keep those locations secret. As long as Kronos' Faction exists, there is a danger that he might try to unearth one of them and use it as a bargaining chip in one of his schemes." said Methos.

Several of the Immortals present were upset by these words and began to grumble, most but not all of them were from Cassandra's Faction. She spoke, "Calm yourselves my friends. As much as I hate to say it, what Methos has said makes logical sense. However there is a pressing matter that needs discussion."

Methos smiled his thanks to Cassandra, which only served to flabbergast her as she found herself smiling back. It would take time, but she was beginning to come around to liking him. The past was the past after all...

"What is this pressing matter Cassandra?" asked Duncan.

"While it is obvious to me to say this, I find it impossible to tolerate at the moment. Methos is our leader, yet I cannot fully trust his judgement. I believe a council should be formed to lead us, with Methos being allowed to remain as our General or Warmaster." she replied.

The crowd began to grumble again as they debated the issue Cassandra had brought up. Methos saw this and after a few moments called for silence. "A proposition has been brought before us, and I agree with Cassandra, a council sounds like a good idea. I call a vote. All those in favor of the formation of an Immortal Council say yes."

The crowd responded unanimously, "YES!"

"Secondly, I agree with her request that I take on the role of General of our Armies, Admiral of our Navies, as I was designed. All those in favor?"

Again, came a resounding, "YES!"

Darius smiled at his brother, "A committee must now be formed to determine the size of this council, and how long each member will serve. Shall we be a democracy, or should we form another kind of government? I for one believe that we are already acted Democratically, I call a vote. All those in favor of a Democracy?"

The crowd agreed once more.

"And does anyone object if I suggest the names for members of the committee?" asked Darius looking around now.

No one objected.

"Very well then, I call on Cassandra, Connor, myself, Amanda, and Constantine. Five sounds like a manageable number." Darius grinned.

From the back of the crowd a man of military stance stepped forward and saluted Methos in the Roman way, Fist to heart and sweeping his arm outward toward Methos.

Long ago, before he was a famous Roman, Constantine was a Lieutenant to Methos during the war against the Wraith. Seeing him caused Methos to smile. He stepped forward and embraced his old friend as was the custom in Roman times. "Constantine, you old war dog, it's good to see you my friend."

"Indeed, Methos. I have longed for this day, and I am glad it has transpired as it was meant to, not as that demon Dracule envisioned it!"

Methos frowned, "Yes, speaking of that fiend, would you be willing to hunt his black heart down? Take as many of us as will go. Now that we all know the truth of his lies, I'm sure there will be no shortage of volunteers!"

Every Immortal present growled the affirmative and they were all soon clamoring to join the hunt. Seven hundred Immortals all told, relishing the thought of taking Dracule's head.

Constantine grinned at his long lost brother and nodded. "I'll have his head for you brother, for all of us that have fallen because of his lies. I will take the ten eldest of us to find him."

Darius now turned to Methos. "Let all those that have been chosen remain. The rest of you will be contacted by me in a few months after the committee has made its decisions. Until then return to your homes, gather your thoughts and feelings about what you have learned today and I and my brother Methos will see you soon. If you wish to exchange information we will wait for a few more minutes before returning you."

Immortals once more broke into groups and exchanged addresses and phone numbers. Several asked to be sent to homes of long lost friends, ones they had thought long dead after so many years of fighting the Game, they were loathe to be apart from each other.

Methos smiled, "My Children, I will do this for you." he replied after hearing their requests.

Soon all save those that would remain to hunt Dracule or sit on the committee were ready to return home. Methos asked Phandora to initiate transport and watched as the Immortals were whisked back to their homes, all save those of his closest friends, the committee and the Hunters.

The Hunters moved away to the far side of the cavern to give the remaining Immortals some privacy.

Methos turned to Duncan, "Are you ready to join up now or should I send you home too first?"

"I can call Richie and have him mind things for a while." Duncan replied. "Shouldn't we call Joe?"

"Not yet, we have much preparing to do before we involve the Watcher's Council." Darius answered. "I also have a bit of house cleaning to do apparently, thanks to you and Methos. If you hadn't warned me of the treachery in their midst, I might be dead right now."

Methos nodded soberly, "Yes, that nest of vipers will have to be watched, pardon the pun, very carefully."

Darius sighed, "I had thought I'd done a better job of screening our new hires. I see, I wasn't as smart about it as I thought I had been."

"We all make mistakes Darius, believe me I know..." Methos replied. He turned now to the Committee members and spoke, "For those of you that may not be aware of it, there is a mortal group set up by Darius to watch over us. They record our lives and put then into chronicles. They are called Watchers."

"We've had our lives monitored?" asked Connor with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Calm yourself Connor. I had to find some way to keep track of you all, and to watch for signs of Dracule. If I've offended you for doing this I apologize, but it WAS necessary." Darius said in his own defense.

"If it were anyone else who had done this... I would string them up by their-" began Connor.

"CONNOR!" yelled Amanda, looking at the Highlander sternly.

Connor's cheeks turned red before he continued in a quieter tone, "Just be glad it's you old man. I hate being spied on..."

Darius gulped, "I do understand this Connor, but understand, they only watch you from afar, they aren't authorized to enter your homes and invade your privacy. They only record your public activities and fights, though that last will finally be over as far as you killing each other."

"Thank God for that much." Amanda nodded.

"What exactly are you still doing here Amanda?" asked Duncan.

"I'm joining up with you. Somebody has to keep you out of trouble in the Air Force." she said smugly.

"Oh no you're not! Methos tell her!" Duncan fired back, turning to Methos for support.

Methos stared at Amanda for a moment, assessing the situation they would likely get into before answering, "I'm afraid I have to side with Duncan on this one my dear. I'm going to find it hard enough getting two males into the Mountain, let alone adding a woman. Despite your skills Amanda, can you see yourself taking orders? Even ones that might be demeaning to you?"

Amanda huffed for a moment before stamping her foot, "Oh Mac, you always get to have all the fun. Do you remember our times running from the law? I miss those days."

"I remember having to bail you out of a mess or three, yes. Methos is right though, I can't see you taking orders from just anybody." Duncan said as he took her in his arms.

"Why can't I just go as your attaché or something Methos? You're a General for cryin' out loud!" she replied as she stiff-armed her way out of Duncan's grasp.

"I can't expect the President to just hand me the rank of General Amanda, I have to do this as covertly as I can, at least at first. I suspect anything higher than Captain will put the base commander on alert and jeopardize the mission I have in mind." Methos cajoled.

Amanda grumbled, "Well, put that way... I can see the reasoning, but I don't have to like it. The instant you can get me involved in your plans, let me know, understand?

Methos grinned, "Of course Your Highness, you'll be the first one I call."

"Don't get fresh with me Old Man, I know where you live... or at least I know where your mansion is..." she said coyly.

"Okay, okay, I give. Don't go and rob me while I'm gone. In fact, why don't you help me get things there in order. We're going to need to pool massive amounts of capital in the near future." Methos knew she wouldn't pass something like that up, and he was right.

"I'm your girl, Old Man! Phandora dear, could you transport me to Methos' home in France please?" Amanda asked.

"Of course Amanda, initiating transport now." the AI replied helpfully.

Amanda disappeared in a cloud of bright light.

"Now then, on to business," Methos said as he turned back to Duncan and the others. "If the committee would like, you can ask Phandora to set up a separate cavern as a meeting place. Duncan and I have an appointment with the President." with that he turned and grasped Duncan's shoulder as Phandora beamed them away...

* * *

**Present Day**

**Phandora's Cavern**

Once again the Immortals were Gathered. Today would later be marked as a historical one, one which would be celebrated for ages to come; the birth of a new nation and the rebirth of an old one.

Methos stood before the Immortals and spoke, "Greetings my Children, I welcome you once more to the Gathering. Today is the day that we as a people will join together as we have not done in millennia, as a nation and as guardians against the darkness. Today we will form the Immortal Council and the Immortal Nation. I already know the role you would have me perform, but I will not be the one to govern you. You deserve someone better than me, therefore I nominate for the Presidency of the Immortal Nation, Darius. Is there a second?"

Constantine stepped forward, "I second the nomination. Is there anyone who objects?"

No one objected.

Darius stood to address his people. "I thank you for the nomination and if I am elected I pledge to serve each of you and Earth as a whole with every fiber of my being."

A few cheered at this.

An Immortal named Tyron Stevens stepped forward and spoke, "I'm not one for long speeches and no offense to you Darius, but I nominate Cassandra for the Presidency."

Cassandra's Faction cheered.

Robert de Valincourt stepped up, "I second the nomination."

Methos was stunned, he hadn't expected Cassandra to make such a bold move, but after a moment of thought it made perfect sense. Where better way to keep an eye on him? He turned to her and said, "Cassandra, do you accept this nomination?"

Cassandra looked around her before answering, "I do."

"Very well. Each Immortal will step forward and place their hand upon Phandora's face. They will then cast their vote. Let no one show deceit in their heart." Methos said formally.

One by one, the Immortals came forward and touched the surface of Phandora. As they did a barrier formed around them until they were through voting. As the barrier fell, the Immortal that had voted stepped down and bowed or shook the hand of Methos. Finally the seven hundred Immortals finished the vote and the tally was made.

Phandora called out to the crowd, "With a vote of four hundred twelve to two hundred eighty-eight, the first President of the Immortal Nation is, Darius."

Despite having the Majority of three hundred seventy members in her Faction, Cassandra had failed to win the election. Clearly some from her group were now more inclined to follow one from Methos' group. Seven months had given each Immortal much time to look at the issues that Methos had revealed.

Darius stepped forward and called Cassandra up to the podium with him. "As my first act as your President, I name Cassandra as my Vice President. Only through unity and full cooperation shall we succeed in our cause to rid this Galaxy of evil, and to protect Earth."

Vice President Cassandra smiled at Darius and turned back to the crowd. "May this be a sign of our eternal unity. I accept, Mr. President."

The crowd broke into cheers. With a single stroke, Darius had stemmed off the possibility of dissension among the Immortal factions and ensure the cooperation of all.

"As the duly elected President, I now affirm that Methos will be our Warmaster and General of our Armies, Admiral of our Navies. Plans have been made and will now be put into effect or not by casting of vote by all Immortals present.

"The first item on the agenda is the formation of a treasury and the appointment of one of us as the Treasury Secretary. I ask that each of us put forward an amount of thirty percent of your gross individual value as a beginning for this treasury. If you believe this is too much, I will amend it to whatever you believe you can afford to contribute. Thirty percent however would be greatly appreciated. I call the vote."

Again each Immortal stepped up and cast their vote. It failed to pass, but some individuals pledged more than the thirty percent asked and the treasury was formed. Phandora tied herself into the world's banks and made the necessary transfers. By the end of the vote a sum of nearly a trillion US dollars was shown in the new secret accounts in Switzerland and the Cayman Islands. Needless to say, the banks were fit to be tied as they happily counted their transferring fees. Added to this was the sums in totem of all of Kronos' Faction, now deceased.

Darius smiled as he spoke once more, "Who shall we appoint to watch over this bounty?"

Cassandra spoke, "I nominate Robert de Valincourt as the Secretary to the Treasury."

Valincourt started at this and began to shake his head, "I'm hardly qualified to handle such large sums of money. What will I do with it all?"

"You can appoint a staff to help you. Not all of them need to be Immortal either so feel free to subcontract the tasks necessary." Darius replied, "I will also be around to advise you."

"Does anyone object if I appoint Robert to this position? Does anyone else want the job?" asked Darius of the crowd.

No one stepped forward to challenge the decision and Valincourt joined the members of the committee behind Darius.

Stevens stepped up and spoke, "As Cassandra is now Vice President and there are now six people behind you President Darius, counting Methos. I nominate the lot as your inner cabinet to assign positions as they become needed. If more are needed, we can vote on it later."

The crowd of Immortals puzzled this out for a moment before agreeing unanimously to appoint the Committee in totem as the new Presidential Cabinet.

Darius grinned at the faces of his committee and turned back to the crowd, "Accepted, if they will serve..."

Each member of the Committee and Methos nodded in agreement.

"Very well, the Cabinet is so adopted. Up next is an issue that I must now bring to the attention of all Immortals. For thousands of years I have watched over the Immortals of this world. How could I do this you might ask? I am only one man after all. The answer to that question is I didn't do it alone. When the hated Wraith agent known as Dracule crash landed the Starship Phandora and stepped out of her remains with nine of his people, I was at that time shorthanded. I therefore looked out upon the Earth around where he had crashed and asked the indigenous tribes present there to help me.

"These people became my Watchers and over the course of several millennia evolved into one of the greatest intelligence gathering entities on Earth. The Watcher's Council was formed under my tutelage and with their help I was able to kill all of Dracule's companions. After so long, I found that I could use their help keeping track of each of you. So as each of you was reborn an Immortal I, through a branch of the Watchers, assigned a mortal to record a chronicle of your deeds as you progressed through this world. When a mortal Watcher died, his position was sometimes inherited by the eldest son or daughter to continue the chronicles."

Immortals began to boo and sneer, calling for Darius to step down in favor of Cassandra. As quickly as his Presidency had begun, it was on the edge of falling. Too many of the Immortals were incensed by the idea of being spied upon.

Methos saw this and called for order. "Enough! You aren't babes in the wood! Act like you have some sense and put what Darius has told you into a proper context! You feel as if you've been violated? Why should you? It's not as if they were in your homes or reading your minds! They have a strict code of noninterference and are punished severely if they violate it! How can I know this? I was one of them! I hid among them on occasion over the course of several centuries. Tweaking my own chronicle and getting a laugh each time someone went off in the wrong direction looking for me." Though now, Methos knew that Darius had just been humoring him by playing along with his changes to his chronicle.

The crowd calmed as they looked on this in a new light and some asked if they could meet their Watchers.

"I'm glad you asked me that question and the answer is yes, but that must wait for a short time. My people, seven hundred Immortals are not enough for us to truly be a nation. For that we need more numbers, and I believe that having the Watchers join us will make a good start towards this goal. After all, our primary purpose is to protect Earth on their behalf and on the behalf of all humans, Immortals and mortals alike." stated Darius.

The Immortals present were split. Some were prejudiced against what they saw as a weaker race, mortals, while others were excited about not having to hide what they were in front of mortals like the Watchers. A great debate ensued that lasted well into the afternoon before a recess was finally called so they could all eat.

A feast was laid out before them with the use of the Asgard Transporter.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

General Hammond smiled as he observed the proceedings in Phandora's cave via the laptop he had been given. He was tied in using the subspace signal Phandora was transmitting so he could keep a friendly eye on his Captain Pierson. If the Immortals present had known of his eavesdropping, some would have likely blown their tops. As things were, he had only agreed to allow Pierson to do this as long as he himself could watch out for Earth's interests while the Gathering took place.

This information about the Watchers was new to him, though he knew a little from Jackson's interaction with a man named Joe Dawson. Such a powerful agency could be both a boon and a curse to anyone in control of it. He didn't envy Darius one bit. He just hoped that the Immortals realized just how valuable a tool had more or less been handed to them, and that they chose to use it wisely.

* * *

**Phandora's Cavern**

After the feast was finished more or less, the debate continued. Finally they called a vote on whether to allow the Watchers to fully interact with the Immortals. It was stipulated that if the measure was approved, Immortals would have the individual right as to whether they wished to interact with their Watcher or not. If the Watcher of an Immortal violated an Immortal's wish for privacy, that Watcher could be ejected from the Watchers and sanctioned if they revealed the existence of Immortals before the Immortals were ready to reveal themselves to the world at large.

The vote passed narrowly.

"Finally I have one last measure to bring before you. On the matter of defending the planet Earth, is there anyone who wishes not to help us do this? Do not fear reprisal if you find that it goes against your conscience to kill another in defense of someone or some thing. I know there are a few among you that became clergy men to avoid killing another. I respect this and I expect all Immortals to respect your decision if you choose not to fight." Darius said.

A small number of men and a couple of women came forward and stated that they could not kill, even in defense of another. All told, eleven people made this decision.

Methos came forward, "I ask that each of you take on a role in the government as staff to the Cabinet and the President. You will never be asked to fight, but if you should ever change your minds, you will be welcomed to watch my back anytime."

The eleven went to a corner of the cavern and spoke among themselves for a time.

While they did this Darius spoke once more. "I now ask that each of you remaining begin to prepare yourselves for a stint in the armed services of the Immortal Nation. As each new Immortal is reborn, they will be asked to do this as well. Like it or not my people, we are an army, and that is what we were meant to be. All able-bodied Immortals will be expected to fight in the army on some level. Training will be given to those who need it and new skills will soon be made available as time allows for us to disseminate the knowledge left to us by our creators. Let's get this done people. At least one Goa'uld will be coming within the year with ships to leave this planet in ashes."

Some people gasped at the news, others were galvanized by it and began gathering the younger Immortals together into units. Soon the cavern was organized into what looked more like a military camp than a Gathering. The only thing lacking was uniforms for the Immortals to wear and weapons to carry, bar their swords of course.

Some of the younger Immortals balked at the idea of being in a military. These individuals were pulled aside and questioned in depth about their personal beliefs and how they viewed the world. Methos then spoke to each of them and asked them what they thought was the most precious thing in their lives. Most answered that it was their friends or family they had from before turning Immortal. Methos asked them how they would feel if they lost them, not tomorrow or at the end of their natural lives, but today at the hand of an evil being. At the order of someone without an ounce of remorse or compassion, who wanted nothing more than to see others suffer for their enjoyment.

It didn't take long after that. To a person, the Immortals that were balking, joined the others with enthusiasm, some making suggestions that startled older Immortals with their knowledge and wisdom in matters of war.

The rest of the week, the Immortals that had the proper training in war evaluated the skills of the rest, determining what needed to be worked on and what they could ignore.

At the end of this time, Methos spoke to each Immortal and gave them an armband that Phandora had fashioned. This armband was equipped with both radio and subspace communications gear, allowing the Immortals to be in contact with each other at all times. They could also use the armbands to contact Phandora for transport requests and to download information to their conventional computer systems at home.

Phandora had not been idle during the seven months that the Immortals had been away. In a separate chamber, using the nanobots that were a part of her design, she was assembling an Avatar for herself that was presently in the final touches. This Avatar would act as a remote platform for her 'consciousness' allowing her to then gather any supplies she would need in the ensuing months before Apophis attacked.

Methos looked upon the avatar with something bordering on fascination and dread; the dread coming from seeing such movies as the Terminator among others that contained killer robots. Phandora reassured him that she could never become an entity like 'Skynet'. Her programming prevented her from harming anyone without a direct order from her Captain, which just happened to be Methos now. Methos found what appeared to be programming similar to Asimov's Three Laws, only this was far more elaborate and complex. For example, Phandora could never decide to enslave her masters for their own good. Free Will was written in as being paramount to humanity's survival. If they were dumb enough to destroy themselves, then so be it, but Entities like Phandora couldn't take that decision making process away from their creators.

"I see that your avatar is coming along nicely Phandora. When will she be operational?" Methos asked her.

"I estimate that my avatar will be online within the day." Phandora replied. "I am glad you are allowing me to make this step. The Avatar Program was still in the testing phase on Asuras. What became of it is unknown as all contact was lost with that world not long after the Wraith began their final assault on Atlantis."

* * *

Unknown to Phandora and Methos, the project was scrapped by the Atlantian Council after it was determined that five or more Avatars working together could overcome the Core programming of their AI counterparts and fall back solely on the self preservation portions of their programming if provoked. This is what happened on Asuras, and the Council secretly sent a fleet to destroy the avatars that had gotten out of control. By the time the fleet had arrived, at the Asurans Shipyards, one of their key ship building planets, the avatars of the ships present had taken over the base of operations and was preparing to leave. The avatars were stopped, but some nanites from their make up survived. The shipyards were destroyed, and this is what finally prompted the evacuation of Atlantis.

One ship carrying a single unactivated avatar was able to escape the confrontation before the Atlantis fleet arrived and set course for the Milky Way. (It was later discovered on a world that had advanced to a point close to that of the Tollan. The man who made the discovery had recently lost his daughter to a lethal illness. Using his knowledge he'd managed to save something of her memories and later downloaded these memories into the avatar. He gave it the female appearance of his diseased daughter, Reese, and activated the unit. The avatar had only a few sets of core programming and these clashed and conflicted with the memories of the man's daughter. Eventually the locals, fearing her, tried to deactivate the avatar. This caused the self-preservation programming to kick in, and soon no one was left alive on the planet. In grief, the memory of Reese shut herself down for what she had done, just waiting for someone to come along and find her.)

* * *

Methos returned to the Gathering Chamber and observed the Immortals' actions from a distance.

Constantine was deliberating with several other older Immortals, talking strategy and tactics.

Cassandra was engrossed in a deep conversation with Duncan and Connor MacLeod, with Darius observing the proceedings.

Other Immortals were gathered in groups watching Constantine and Darius in turns, soaking in the scene or chatting among themselves.

After watching this for a few minutes Methos spoke once more to the crowd. "My friends, the time has come for this Gathering to end. In the months to come, I will be in contact with each of you in turn. I will relay the Council's decrees and any orders you may be required to follow at that time. For now, return to your homes, prepare yourselves for the task ahead and pray that we find the time we need to complete the tasks laid out before us before we are attacked by the Goa'uld."

Phandora spoke, "Thank you all, I have never seen this sense of purpose and felt this sense of being before. You make my existence worth something to me. In a sense, I once more have crew to care for. I will now transport each of you to your desired locations. Simply speak into the armband and I will hear your requests."

The Immortals each bowed to Darius and the Council, then bowed to Methos and Phandora. After that, they each began to disappear in the flash of transporter light.

Darius and Methos stepped up to the Dais that was Phandora's current home. "Phandora, I have a special request. I need you to prepare a set on Nanites in injection ampoules. They should be instructed to build implants for the following jobs, in Science; Advanced Physics, Astronomy, Advanced Hyperdrive Theory and Application, any other science needed to build Hyper-capable ships and Survival Skills. It should also have all known language skills, be they written, spoken, or gestures.

"Another Implant I want should have the following skills; Advanced Archaeology, Advanced Survival Skills, Advanced Combat Skills and Advanced Medical Triage." _Daniel might not like it, but he'll be able to hold his own once these skills are set in the implant I have in mind for him. _Methos thought. "Please add all known languages to the skills list for this implant, both spoken and written. I just want one set of this type for now.

"The next implant should be medical in nature; I want it to have every known method on this planet and in your database. The recipients should be able to do any task asked of them, minus making a biological weapon. They should know every known method to fight one though. Add the language skills as well. In fact, just make that a standard for all future implants.

"The final implant should be strictly military in function. The skills I want for it should include anything required from Basic Training through the full gambit of Command Structure. It should also possess all the skills required to operate a ship of the fleet or be able to obtain said skills as they present themselves."

Phandora processed the request. "It will take one standard day for the first fifty doses of the nanites you have asked for."

"Phandora, as soon as the nanites have finished building their implants they should either become dormant or integrate themselves into the implant as repair drones. They are not to repair any physical flaws in their hosts unless it is a life threatening one such as an aneurysm." Methos requested.

"Should the implants have basic medical scanning for their hosts?" Phandora asked.

"Yes, if the host is in a life threatening situation and they are within range of your transporters, I want you to be able to beam them to the nearest medical treatment center that we have constructed. I'll be working with Darius and others to build such centers world wide as soon as possible. The employees of these centers will have the necessary clearances and I may have you make implants for them as well as the centers come online." Methos added.

"Acknowledged; Darius, as the President of the Immortal Nation you are now entitled to a command level implant. This implant is identical to the one Methos now possesses." Phandora intoned.

"Thank you Phandora. Where do you need me?" Darius asked, looking a bit nervous.

Phandora formed the chair she had used with Methos all those months ago. "Please sit, I will administer the necessary nanites and they can begin the building process. I will need to sedate you during this process Mr. President. The procedure is not a pleasant one I'm afraid."

Methos shook Darius' hand just as he eased himself into the chair. "Don't worry, Phandora is good at this, I barely felt a thing." Methos lied. The pain had been a bit much, before Phandora realized the problem. Fortunately, this time around, she made sure Darius was completely out before she began.

Methos watched for a moment and then spoke again, "Phandora, please send me back to the SGC. Beam the first set of doses to there once they're ready. Put them in the Infirmary storage area A."

Phandora glowed briefly, and then Methos was gone in a flash of light.

Darius sighed as he dreamed of the battles fought long, long ago, Methos by his side...

* * *

**TBC: Chapter Sixteen: Loose Ends**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Loose Ends

**Chapter Sixteen: Loose Ends**

**SGC, Briefing Room**

Skaara, Sha're, Drey'auc, Teal'c and Rya'c sat around the table in the briefing room along with Jack, Sam, Daniel, Duncan and Methos. General Hammond was in his office, talking on the red phone.

Methos looked across the table at Sha're and Daniel. They were sitting together, holding each other's hand and gazing into each other's eyes. Daniel was clearly happy to have his wife back, safe if not entirely sound after her experience. Skaara watched them both, concern for his sister clearly written on his face.

General Hammond stepped out of his office and addressed the group, "I've just finished talking with the President. Given the situation we've been placed in, he's concerned for the safety of any non-combatants here on the base. Anyone that can't contribute something to the Program is going to have to leave the base. I've discussed this thoroughly with the President and he feels that the following people would best be served and protected at another site. Drey'auc and Rya'c are clearly not able to be of any strategic value, at least not at this time. It's not safe for them to return to Chulak and we don't have a safe place anywhere off world to send them at the moment. Captain Pierson, I'm hoping that you may have somewhere we can send them that is safe and yet remote enough not to draw attention to them?"

Methos sat back at the news and thought about it for a moment. "Well, I do have a villa in the Pacific Islands. It's on an Island by itself and I think I can set it up as a sort of sanctuary. I'll just need a week or so to arrange things."

Hammond nodded, "Good," he turned to Drey'auc, Rya'c, and Teal'c, "I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but you can't stay here. We're an underground military base and that's no place for children to be raised in. You need sunshine and plenty of open space to thrive in."

Teal'c spoke, "I understand your concerns, but I don't think I want my family to go to this 'villa' as you call it. I want them here, where I can protect them."

Daniel nodded, "I can see where this is going too. I don't want to be separated from my family either."

Methos smiled, "You won't be separated much. I can set up a transporter system, or have Phandora send you there anytime you wish. You can even live there when not on duty. The island will be well protected once I'm done with it."

Hammond added, "Sha're and Skaara will need to go there too. We can't send them home, not for at least one Abydonian year. They can't stay here, they don't know our customs well enough to blend in with the locals. We can send someone to tutor them so they all can come back at a later date, but for now this is the best solution for them, and for us."

Sha're held Daniel's hand tightly for a moment then said, "It is alright, my Danyel. Skaara will be with me and as your friend Adam has said, you will be able to live with us too."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks, Teal'c gave a slow nod, it was acceptable.

Daniel turned to Adam, "As long as we can live with them when we're not here, I can live with that."

Hammond smiled, "Then it's settled." He looked down at a folder in front of him and opened it. "Up next on our agenda is the implants proposal. Captain Pierson has a set of injections with him that will help us fight the Goa'uld and give us a huge head start understanding the technology that he is offering us. These injections are of something called nanites Captain Pierson?"

"Yes General, they are harmless as long as they are used wisely. I have sets of three types and on injection of a fourth type that is exclusively for Dr, Jackson. The first three are Military Skills, Medical Skills and Science Skills. Now then, while each set of nanites is building a particular type of implant, the implants can still hold additional skills as needed up to, but not including, command grade skills such as my implant has." Methos said.

"So your implant is special in some way?" asked Hammond.

"Yes sir. My implant is reserved for fleet admirals and planetary governors. The implants I'm giving you are for personnel that normally work under the direction of Command Level Implantees. You don't need to worry about me or anyone else tapping into the implants and using them to spy on or control you. They are merely a tool, like a book or a computer; they're just something that will be much faster than using either of those. Another bonus is they will be able to upload or download information. They can also act as communications devices in the field, allowing for almost instant tactical and strategic plans to be exchanged over large distances. The best part of that last one is you don't make a sound, giving away your position to the enemy. They can use a vast range of frequencies both in radio and subspace based bands, so you can likely go undetected if they are monitoring for it." Methos said.

"I don't think I'm ready to have one of your gizmos in my head Pierson. I like myself just the way I am, thank you very much." O'Neill said looking slightly green at the thought.

Hammond nodded, "This will be a strictly volunteers only proposition. No one will be forced to have an implant, not on my watch."

"Agreed." Methos stated. "I don't want to force anyone to do this. It's strictly for those of you who wish it. That being said, I do need to point out that we're all living on borrowed time right now. The Goa'uld are coming, it's just a matter of time. Wouldn't you want to have every advantage you could get against them?"

O'Neill and Carter looked at each other and then looked at everyone else in the room. O'Neill spoke, "Look, I know we could use this, I'm all for it, I'm just not willing to do it myself. The thought of having something in my head that's as smart or smarter than me scares the hell out of me."

"While the implants are high tech as you'd call it, they don't have any kind of AI or even the ability to do anything beyond what they're programmed for. They aren't going to control you in any way Colonel. You have my word on it." Methos said in earnest.

"I'm still not comfortable with the idea. I'm sorry, but count me out of this." O'Neill said.

Samantha Carter sighed, "I'm reluctant too, but as Captain Pierson has pointed out, the Goa'uld are coming. We need to be ready for them. I volunteer." She looked at Methos with a little apprehension.

Duncan spoke up. "I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing either at the moment, maybe later, once I'm used to the idea more. It still gives me the creeps when you stop to talk to Phandora sometimes."

Methos grinned at his Highlander friend. "No worries Duncan, you and I have a link of sorts that transcends the implants anyway and I can be patient for this."

Hammond watched the two Immortals exchange banter then said, "I'm out too, I'm too old fashioned to like the idea of an implant in my head. What about you Teal'c? What do you think about having an implant?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife and child. "The prospect is a daunting one, if I am understanding this proposal correctly. These nanites, they are tiny machines?"

"Yes Teal'c, they are." Methos replied.

"And these machines, what will happen to them, once they have finished creating this implant you speak of?" asked Teal'c.

"They will integrate themselves into the implant, becoming extra memory, and act as repair drones if the implant becomes damaged." Methos said, "They will not be a danger to you or any other Jaffa."

Teal'c looked down at his son and then gazed into the eyes of his wife. "This is acceptable. Indeed, it may prove to be a valuable tool against my former masters."

Methos grinned, then turned to face Daniel. "Danny, I have a special set of nanites for you. Your implant, if you choose to have it, will allow you to access a multitude of skills. You'll be able to understand every language we might run into, both here and off world, from English to Ancient and Goa'uld; be it written or spoken. You'll also have access to advanced medical and survival skills as well as a few fighting techniques."

Daniel thought about what Adam had told him for an instant then asked, "How will these skills present themselves? How will we gain access to them with the implant?"

"Most of these skills will be like memories of things you've done. Some are from personal experience and others were taken from Phandora's crew, long ago. The crew would download their logs through their implants or by allowing Phandora to do it with a more direct approach. While Phandora's approach was more direct, it wasn't as efficient as the implants, but many Alterans didn't use them either. Phandora or other ships' AIs could make a scan of the crewmember's mind and make a sort of copy of it. It's a crude analog to what another race called the Asgard uses for its people."

"The Asgard? Who are they?" asked O'Neill with interest. Any race that could copy memory patterns was a subject of interest for the Stargate Program.

"They're a race that the Ancient Alterans came across a long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." Methos joked.

"I'm not amused Pierson. Can they be contacted? Would they help us?" O'Neill asked.

"Perhaps, it's been a long time since I've seen one. Their appearance is one you might find surprising and even slightly disturbing, given their worldly reputation. You see, they look like the Roswell Grays, big black eyes, small in stature, large heads and small mouths." Methos stated.

Hammond looked at O'Neill and smirked to himself. _He's a little xenophobic, something he'll overcome I think. _"These Asgard, the name implies something to me. Are they where the Norse Mythology came from?"

"Indeed, as our Jaffa friend here likes to say. They are the benevolent 'gods' of legend." Methos replied.

Teal'c nodded, "The Asgard are much feared by the Goa'uld. There is a treaty between the Asgard and the Goa'uld, but it is one that is contested from time to time. It is said that the Asgard are all powerful, though that is not spoken of in front the Goa'uld. It would mean the death of whoever said it."

"So these Asgard are likely to become allies with us, if we can prove ourselves worthy, like in the Norse tales, of Valhalla." Duncan said, jumping in.

"It is possible, just one more thing to think about. Anyhow, getting back to you Daniel; your implant will be something of a prototype. It's never been tried to make one with these particular skills. It will have Anthropology and Archaeology skill sets included and it will have a library of books on those subjects as well. Whatever books it doesn't have, you can add as needed." Methos continued.

Daniel thought it over, "Can I think about this for a while? I need more time."

"Certainly Daniel, take all the time you like. Just let me know when you make your decision." Captain Carter, if you'll follow me, I'll take you down to the infirmary for this. A Dr. Fraiser wants to monitor all aspects of the process." Methos said, getting up.

Hammond stood as well and addressed the room. "I know this is a lot to take in people, take your time and think this through. I'll be making a formal request later today of all department heads and their staff at 1500 hours. You're dismissed."

O'Neill, Carter, Methos and Duncan all saluted the General and then the group broke up.

Methos and Carter headed towards the Infirmary. Hammond went into his office and the others went to the guests quarters together.

* * *

**Infirmary**

Doctor Janet Fraiser reviewed her domain again and sighed. Whoever had been in charge prior to her reassignment to the SGC hadn't been as thorough or as professional as she would have liked. The supply room in the Infirmary was a mess and the infirmary itself looked like someone had performed triage in it instead of using one of the two operating rooms in the next section over. The floor was in need of a good scrubbing down and now to top it off, some fly by night doctor with questionable credentials was going to inject some of the base's personnel with an experimental form of nanites. Nanites that to the best of her knowledge weren't past the theoretical stage according to what she could find on the world wide web.

She ordered several nurses to begin cleaning the floor and was about to enter the supply room with a clipboard when two Captains entered the Infirmary.

"Doctor Fraiser? I'm Dr. Adam Pierson, and this is Captain Samantha Carter. She's the first volunteer for the procedure I'll be conducting. I believe you wanted to monitor the process?" Methos said as Fraiser stepped up to them.

"Yes, listen, who in bloody blazes was in charge here before I came? This place is a mess!" Janet complained.

"Sorry, that would have been Dr. Warner. He's still part of the staff, but he's on vacation right now. In his defense, we've been pretty busy with everything and General Hammond had to order him off base before he could get things reorganized for you. He was working triple shifts there for a while, to get everyone processed before we sent most of our guests home." Carter supplied looking around sheepishly.

Fraiser nodded, "I think I'll cut him some slack, but he's still a slob by my book. Look at the supply room, nothing's where it should be." She turned to Methos, "I suppose you should use one of the ORs, this area isn't too sanitary at the moment. Take OR One, I'll join you in a moment."

Methos sand Carter watched the new doctor fumble through some of the scattered supplies for a few seconds then looked at each other. Methos shrugged and pointed the way toward the Operating rooms area. Carter gave a nod and together they headed to OR One.

Janet followed them in a moment later. She looked at the black leather case that Methos was carrying and grinned, "I haven't seen one of those in years. You do home visits?"

Methos grinned back and said, "No, it's a shame that it's not done that way anymore too. Frontier Medicine they used to call it in old days. No, this bag is a family heirloom; I use it occasionally to store my injection equipment." So saying, he pulled out a pneumatic injector and turned to Sam who'd hopped onto the OR bed. "Captain Carter, I'm going to put you under for this procedure, it's not strictly comfortable and I want to reduce your body's stress as much as possible. The Implant will be inside your skull after all."

Carter nodded, "I understand, I'm a little nervous though."

Methos smiled reassuringly and then injected Sam with a strong sedative. "Don't worry. I'll be here to walk you through this when you wake back up." With a small nod Sam was out.

Fraiser spoke up, "What did you dose her with?"

"It's a new drug, it puts the recipient out for a set amount of time and then dilutes itself, breaking down into its core components. It's called Methosanesthatelin." Methos smirked to himself and then loaded the injector with a set of Science Implant Nanites.

Fraiser frowned at the name he'd given the drug. "I've never heard of that drug before. Where does it come from and is it approved?"

"It's a drug I concocted myself, and it's quite safe. I've used it many times before during my research years." Methos replied, referring to the years he'd spent researching a way for the Immortals to propagate their species, thousands of years ago, before his memory was stolen from him.

Fraiser scowled. "I don't like you using anything that's not approved by the FDA and the AMA. It could have unknown side effects!"

"There are no negative side effects to Methosanesthatelin, it's not even technically a drug either. It's purely organic. I just combined a few plants together genetically to make a new plant with the desired traits. Then I ground the leaves of the plant and added them to a liquid. The result is the stuff in this ampoule," he held up the ampoule he'd pulled out of the injector a moment ago, "and I can tell you unequivocally that it's safe. If you have any doubts, talk to General Hammond."

Fraiser continued to scowl, but finally nodded. "Okay, fine, but I want a sample so I can research it for myself."

"That's fine. Now may I please continue?" Methos asked, looking slightly put out.

Fraiser's scowl was replaced with embarrassment. "Sorry, please, go on with your experiment."

Methos grinned and then turned back to Sam. He injected the nanites at the base of her skull and then set up a scanner to monitor their progress. The scanner was Ancient in design and Fraiser watched enviously as he worked the device effortlessly.

Together they watched as the nanites worked their way up to the top of Sam's skull and began to process the blood in her body.

"What are they doing?" Fraiser asked, looking puzzled.

"They're collecting the necessary minerals and metals from her blood. I'll need to give her a dose of vitamins and minerals to compensate for the loss later." Methos said.

The process took several hours before the nanites began to shift and change things around inside Sam's head, making room for the implant in between the two hemispheres of her brain. The shifts were subtle and very gentle so as to prevent any possible bruising as the implant was created.

For Dr. Fraiser it was utterly fascinating to watch as the tiny machines made the implant, hardly disturbing the surrounding tissue in the process. It was almost impossible to believe.

After eight solid hours of work, the nanites arranged themselves around the newly created implant and hooked into it forming a protective wall around it.

During those eight hours, various personnel would go in and out of the observation room above the OR, watching from behind the glass. Monitors in the observation room were displaying the scanner's readout in real time as the nanites worked.

When the last nanite stopped moving a few of the gathered watchers cheered.

Methos glanced up into the gallery and smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, while I appreciate the gesture, it might be a bit premature. Let's let Captain Carter recover in post op and I'll be happy to discuss the process after I've had a chance to talk to her."

The crowd quieted down and began to file out of the gallery. General Hammond stood up from his chair in the room above and saluted Pierson. It was a gesture of respect that the Old Man didn't fail to notice.

Dr. Fraiser was of a similar opinion, though she didn't salute herself. She'd missed the gesture altogether as she monitored their patient.

Hammond left the room above and headed back to his office. It was now about 5pm in the evening. He'd made his formal request as he'd planned at 3pm and it had been interesting to see how people reacted to it. He'd then told them that Captain Samantha Carter was undergoing the procedure in the Infirmary. This allowed more than a few to see exactly what was going on and for a few it was what they needed to decide. Volunteers began to put there name down on a petition form.

For others, it had the opposite effect. O'Neill had watched for an hour and then decided his decision would stand. It just wasn't something he was willing to do.

Hammond was of a like mind, he was more than happy with the laptop he'd been given. He used it every day for at least an hour, so as to come up with new, or old depending on how you looked at it, ways to do things. He'd found the programs on the laptop were a godsend as far as filling out paperwork went. His overall workload had dropped to almost nothing as far as requisition forms were concerned. He was the envy of several other Generals in this regard. He just dictated what he needed to the laptop and it filled out the necessary forms, in triplicate if needed, and used an electronically created signature to sign them. Then the forms were sent through the proper channels at the speed of light. He could order something that would normally take weeks to acquire and have it within three days. At first he'd had a problem with overstocking, but soon the program compensated for this automatically. As soon as something arrived, it was scanned into the system, giving him and the program a real time view of the inventory on the base. It helped him save the Stargate Program several thousand dollars a day, something that made his superiors sit up and take notice.

As far as Daniel was concerned, he'd made up his mind that he could use any advantage they could give him to fight the Goa'uld. As soon as he could speak to Sam, he'd let Methos and everyone else know of his decision.

* * *

Samantha Carter's first moment of consciousness was a strange one to say the least. As her mind left REM sleep, she noticed an icon representing the Stargate's chevron for Earth seemed to be in the corner of her eye. As she focused on it, the icon expanded and filled her vision, superimposing itself over the image of the room around her. It blinked in and out a few times and then faded. A string of strange symbols passed along from left to right and from the bottom of her vision to the top. This continued for a few seconds and then a new set of figures appeared. As far as Sam could tell, the figures were a representation of her vitals and a few other variables that she couldn't understand. She sighed and tried to focus on the room instead. The figures shrank and faded back into a corner of her vision again and she was able to see the room normally.

At that moment, Methos entered the room and walked up to the bed she was in. "Welcome back among the living Captain. Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." As he said this he activated the networking feature in his implant and queried the implant now in Sam for a simple handshake protocol. It responded with a brief acknowledgement then fell silent.

To Sam, the Icon appeared again, blinking in a bright red for a second, then a line of text appeared. _A Command Level Query has been initiated, do you wish for this person to have access to your implant? _Sam thought about it for a moment then looked at Methos. "What's this query about?"

"I sent a query to your implant via my own. I and Darius are the only ones that can do this without both implants making such a query together. For example, if someone else wanted to talk to you through the implant on a computer level such as this, they must make a general broadcast saying more or less 'come talk to me'. Your implant would pick up on this and as long as everyone is willing to broadcast data a handshake protocol would occur to then encrypt the data exchange. I can make a direct request whereas you would need to make the indirect one I just mentioned. It's a bit complicated, yet still simple." Methos said.

"I get the gist of what you mean." Sam replied. She turned her attention back to the inquiry. "How do I respond to the implant?"

"Just concentrate on it and think what you want to occur. For this instance I want you to think the word 'no', okay?" Methos asked.

Sam nodded and did as he asked. The icon flashed up again and then a new line of text was visible. _Access has been denied to User 001021. _The icon once more appeared and then shrank again.

For Methos the same message appeared except for the user name being different. "Good. Now I'll try a general query and this time I want you to accept it, okay?"

Sam nodded. A new icon flashed up this time, a symbol that looked like a two people facing each other. _A general query has been received, do you wish to participate in this exchange? _Sam thought the word 'yes' and the symbol flashed a light green. A new line of text appeared. _Data exchange initiated. Receiving requests for the following data: Vitals, diagnostic logs, status report. Do you wish to send this data_? Sam thought yes again and saw a single text _word. Acknowledged… _A moment later the symbol for their communications faded to red and blinked out. _Exchange terminated. Data has been sent and received correctly, _came up in her vision. She closed her eyes and noticed that the image of the text firmed up. "How am I able to see this stuff?"

Methos grinned, "The implant is tied in directly with the visual and memory portions of your brain. What you are seeing is really just an optical illusion that your brain perceives as something you are actually viewing. It's one of the great breakthroughs that my father Falran achieved before he passed away. The implant can record every second of your life from this moment on as well."

"_Every_ moment?" she asked looking embarrassed.

Methos laughed, "Well, you can edit the data it records, tell it not to record when you want or you can turn that feature off altogether. I recommend against that. It makes the implant harder to integrate into your life. You can tell it not to record any moment where you might be naked or in the loo for instance, or having sex. Unless you want to share that sort of thing..." he laughed.

Sam turned as red as she could and glared at Methos. "I DON'T want to share something like THAT, EVER!" she almost shouted.

Methos made placating gestures and said, "Easy Captain, just having a bit of fun. Try to loosen up a little, you can joke around and still be a professional. Now, as I was saying, you have complete control of what the implant does, even diagnostics and repair. It never needs to recharge itself because it uses the body's electromagnetic field as a power source. The nanites do as well. In dire moments it can use blood cells as a power source, though this will eventually cause you to die as you run out of blood to the brain. In the unhappy event of your death, the implant will use a last protocol to download your memories to the nearest implant or computer core. If this is not possible, it will use the nanites as data storage for your memories and have them wait for a signal. It will then self-destruct so no one can gain the knowledge it holds. If it can make contact and download properly it will simply shutdown and await retrieval along with the rest of your body. I know that last part is a bit grim, but I want you to understand the value of the knowledge you can now access. Now then, let's walk you through a normal communications exchange. This will be like talking on your radios, but it will be much faster and silent." Methos concentrated for a moment and accessed the communications suite on his implant. He then sent out a message for Captain Carter.

Sam saw a new symbol appear, this time of two people and a box with wavy lines flashing bright blue. She concentrated on the symbol and 'heard' Methos calling out to her. "Sam, can you hear me? Come in Sam."

Sam looked at Methos in astonishment. "I can hear you, but you aren't speaking!"

"Yes Sam, you're perceiving my thoughts as if I were talking to you. Wonderful devices, these implants are." Methos sent.

Sam nodded and said, "Yes they are." out loud.

Methos frowned, "Sam, think it and I'll pick it up, just be careful not to let your thoughts stray too much or I'll hear those too." he sent.

Sam grinned. "I can see what you mean." she sent.

"Okay, one limitation to this form of communication is it's 'audio' only in nature. You can't 'show' me what you see, but you can describe it to me, and do that far faster than if you speak it." Methos informed her.

"I understand." she responded. "What else can the implant do?"

Methos stopped broadcasting to her and spoke up, "The next thing I want to show you is how to access the knowledge in the memory core. First, concentrate on the symbol for Earth, then think about what you want to know about. You need to be fairly specific. Don't ask for everything at once, you'll be told nothing that way. Ask it for the specifications for the Stargate first."

Sam did as he instructed her and saw the schematics in her mind's eye as she now saw it. When she focused on a particular part of the Stargate a new set of schematics would appear, showing her exactly how to make each component. If there was something she didn't understand, the implant would respond by filling in the blanks. Giving her the knowledge she needed. In less than a second, she knew more about the technology involved and how it worked than she'd been able to learn on her own in years of study and work at the Stargate Program. She was needless to say, amazed.

Methos smiled as Sam's face changed from curious to wonder. "It's an amazing piece of technology isn't it Sam."

Samantha nodded, "I wasn't even close! I was so wrong on some of my calculations. It's no wonder it took the Cartouche on Abydos for us to get the Stargate back up. I can even see how you were able to update our computers to make the Stargate work at peak efficiency. I might even have a few ideas to improve on your calculations!"

Methos smirked. "I'm sure you can, those calculations were made by Darius in his spare time, once he knew the Stargate was unburied. I just plugged them into the system."

"Adam, this is fantastic! What else does this implant have on it?" Carter asked getting more excited.

Methos patted her arm, "Calm down Captain. You can make queries to the implant all you want later. Right now, I want you to sit back and relax for a moment, while I review the diagnostic logs and check your vitals. Then I'm going to run a few scans and see how your body is responding to the implant. It wouldn't be a good thing if it gets rejected."

Sam sat up soberly. "My body might reject the implant?"

"It's unlikely, but still possible. Let me do my checks Sam, I'll know for sure once I'm done." Methos replied, holding up a handheld scanner to her head. He didn't wave it around like you might see in Star Trek he just pointed it and pressed a button on it. After a few seconds the device bleeped at him and he read the results. He then compared the scans to the diagnostics and the Vitals he'd received from Sam's implant.

"Well? Am I okay?" she asked, getting impatient. She'd queried her implant about the scanner as soon as she'd seen it and knew how fast it worked, as well as how to build another one. It was truly amazing her more and more with each passing second.

"Yes," Methos said after concluding his work. "You're just peachy as O'Neill would say. I just have one last thing to show you and then I want you to get something to eat, okay?"

Sam nodded. "What is it?"

"The diagnostics program." Methos replied.

"I'm way ahead of you Adam. I started that as soon as I thought about your scanner and got the details on how it worked." Sam grinned.

Methos grinned back and said, "Good then, now go get something to eat, and let me know if you feel any side effects like dizziness or nausea, okay?"

"Sure, I'll do just that." Sam said, sitting up and getting to her feet. It took her a second to find her balance before she turned back to Methos. "Thank you. This means so much to me, you have no idea." She gave him a hug and then headed towards the door.

Methos was speechless as she walked out...

* * *

A week went by quickly and Methos made the necessary preparations to his island villa. He placed a shield and a cloaking field on the island to hide the technology he had added to the place and each could run at the same time being separate systems. He made sure the power source, a core tap, was adequate for the task and then added a few defensive weapons as well. These were similar to the Staff weapons in nature, but they were strong enough to be mounted on a ship. He placed two of them on either side of the villa from east to west. He then gave each person who would be going back and forth from the island a medallion, one that could be used to contact Phandora, much like the armbands the Immortals now had.

Daniel now had his special implant and Teal'c had a military implant. At first Teal'c's symbiote had tried to reject the implant, but soon it gave up and allowed it to remain. Something told Methos, that he needed to find a way to free the Jaffa soon. After reviewing this feeling for a moment, he traced it back to the time as Osiris died inside him. He had felt a connection beyond the physical with the snake as it died and now he realized what that meant. _The Goa'uld are telepathic when they want to be. It's part of how they gain their knowledge, not just the genetic memory!_

Knowing this, Methos took special steps to shield his implant from EM frequencies and then did a general upload to all the other implants on the planet. The EM field was how telepathy worked. By just altering how the implants used the field for power, he had now blocked them from being accessed by telepathic contact. He had MacLeod attempt it through his link and they both received a headache for their trouble. It was like walking full speed into a brick wall. So long as Mac didn't think about the implant while using the link with Methos, things went fine. If he slipped and let a stray thought about it happen, then they each were given a migraine.

After the third such slip, Methos started to become agitated with the Highlander. "MacLeod, I'm going to kill you one of these days." he said half jokingly.

The Highlander wasn't impressed. "That'll be the day the Earth stands still."

"Haha, just stop doing that damn it. I know you can do it." Methos snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'll try. That's the best I can give you Old Man." The Highlander looked around the villa. "Looks like we're ready for your guests to arrive."

Methos nodded, "Indeed," and then he smirked.

MacLeod scowled at Methos but then smiled as a crowd appeared in a flash of light. Gathered together were, Teal'c, Drey'auc and Rya'c, along with Daniel, Sha're and Skaara. Along with the new tenants were Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond, Major Kawalsky and Captain Carter.

Captain Carter walked up to Methos and said, "Adam, I've been thinking about another implant we can make for the engineers. It could have all the technical data on how to build things, along with the science behind each object to a limited degree."

"That sounds like a great idea Sam, thanks for coming up with it." Methos said.

"I'm glad you gave me the implant. We're already building things in the science lab that would fit in any science fiction show." Sam replied.

"Good, we could use whatever you come up with. You may even find ways to improve on the designs the implants have on file. If you do, please be sure to update your fellow scientists and Phandora. She'll be happy to receive them, I'm sure." Methos stated.

General Hammond stepped up and shook Methos' hand. "It's too bad I can't order you around like I can these fine folks anymore." He said, pointing at Sam and Jack. "I understand why you quit the Air Force, but I don't much like it."

Methos sighed. Two days ago, he'd been approached by Darius and asked why he needed to remain in the US Air Force. At first Methos hadn't understood what Darius meant and then it hit him. He couldn't rightly serve two masters and Darius was now technically just that. He demanded that Methos resign his US commission and come back to the caves. Methos had balked at the order and finally they'd come to a compromise. He would resign his commission, but remain most of the time at the SGC as an advisor and a member of SG-1. Duncan also resigned his commission siting that he was Immortal first and an American second. Methos had sighed at that, but known he wouldn't be able to change the Highlander's mind.

General Hammond had taken it hard at first, thinking that the Immortals might pull out of the Program altogether and take their knowledge with them. It was only after having a long talk with the President and Darius that an agreement was reached to allow Methos to follow his plan.

Already, Earth was beginning to reap some of the benefits of having the Immortals around. Several medical centers around the world had sprung up overnight and begun treating people at little to no cost. This was upsetting several pharmaceutical companies and their constituents, as well as some competing medical centers in the areas where the new centers were located. Every time a pharmaceutical company sent a representative to sell their products to these new centers, they were turned away and practically laughed out of the buildings. Trouble was brewing in the winds for the new centers too. The FDA and AMA were about to file injunctions against the centers that the Immortals had set up in the USA, attempting to stop them from practicing medicine. More than a few spies were being sent in to try and find fault with the centers.

On another front, several auto makers were crying foul as new plants sprang up in run down areas and began to churn out a viable line of new vehicles that cost thousands less than what was already available on the open market. Unions were screaming for a chance to represent the workers in these factories. Unfortunately for the unions, these factories were almost totally automated. They were also secretly making parts for ships that would be used to fight the Goa'uld. When the unions learned about how the new plants were automated they wanted to cry foul even more, but suddenly thought better of it when the plant owners of the major car companies began getting curious about how the new plants were run. The unions were threatened with the possibility of being left out in the cold if they kept up the complaints. The old auto makers noticed this and began squeezing the unions for more cuts, trying to bring the costs down for their own vehicles in order to compete with the new plants. They too filed for injunctions, hoping to stem the tide.

O'Neill came up behind Carter and spoke, "Captain, let's leave the good General and Mr. Pierson here alone to talk. I'd like a tour of the villa if that's okay with you Pierson?"

"No problem, Duncan, can you show everyone around while I have a talk with the General?" Methos asked the Highlander, looking at Mac with a smile.

"I think I can manage that." Duncan gestured to everyone else and said, "Come on, I'll show you around. Skaara, we have your rooms set up just as you asked us to do. I think you'll like how they turned out."

Skaara smiled and patted MacLeod on the back. "I believe I will enjoy my stay here, even if it isn't like home." He looked out towards the beach and the visible ocean beyond. "Yes, it will take some getting used to, I think."

Daniel and Sha're followed Skaara's gaze. Sha're let out a startled sound and held more tightly to Daniel's hand. "So much water!"

"Don't be afraid. You're quite safe here. Even a Tsunami wouldn't be able to disturb this island now. The shield will protect it." Methos said.

Sha're glanced at Methos and put on a brave face. She could survive being a Goa'uld, what was an ocean compared to that? She smiled and then the party followed Duncan into the villa.

Methos looked at General Hammond and asked, "What's on your mind General?"

"It's how you've been changing things abroad. The President wants you to slow down with that aspect of your affairs, he's worried that the world isn't ready for so many changes so quickly. He's also worried that he'll lose his party's next election if he allows you to continue at the pace that you've set. He needs assurances from you that he can take back to his people as leverage in the next set of elections. He knows he's out of the picture in the next Presidential election, but he wants his successor to get the nomination and the Presidency in 2000." Hammond replied, looking a little out of his element.

"I can understand his misgivings, change is sometimes hard, but it's necessary. The auto plants are a good cover for our parts building efforts and the medical centers are good fronts for recruiting people to fight on those ships. We're going very slow with the medical centers as it's going to take a while before we have any ships to crew, but we are making progress. The plants and the centers are worldwide General. If we are forced out of the US, that will mean less Americans will be available for assignment." Methos responded. "Go back to the President and tell him what we're doing. Have him use that as leverage in the right ears and pray that it doesn't get leaked to the general population, if it does, those plants and centers will be targets and not a route towards our salvation."

Hammond gazed at Methos in astonishment. "You're using the medical centers as recruiting stations? What are you telling these 'recruits' of yours?"

"We screen each new patient that comes into our centers both medically and psychologically, if they are willing to undergo the examinations and tests. If they are we give them a full workup and assess their potential for recruitment. We only select one out of five hundred for the next round of tests and these men and women are paid for the trouble. If they pass, we begin by revealing the existence of Immortals and then go from there.

"We've been using the Watchers as recruiters as well. Some Watchers have been dropped. These are monitored as best as we can, but we can't watch all of them all of the time a few have dropped off the grid. We think those are rogues and we've used our sources to get their names and faces on the wanted lists in the US and on Interpol."

"You've thought this through then. How much are you telling them about the Stargate Program?" Asked Hammond.

"At this point, nothing. The recruits are just told that the Immortals are an ancient race that has been to the stars before, but not for a long time. We tell them about the Goa'uld and say that our last fleet was wiped out to a ship and then we introduce them to Phandora. Needless to say, one look at her Avatar and most are hooked on the idea of becoming part of the greater scheme of things as we call it to them." Methos continued.

Hammond mulled all of this over for a moment and then said, "Alright then, I can't find much at fault with your reasoning, but I do think you should definitely address the people of Earth about your plants and centers. Get approval for them in the US and please, don't let anyone in on the Stargate Program if you can avoid it. I was about to retire when all of this started. Now I want to be around to see it through to the end, if I live long enough."

Methos smiled at Hammond and patted his back. "I can make no promises General, but if it's in my power, you'll be there to see it, one way or another."

Hammond smiled and looked over towards the villa. Care if I come here to unwind from time to time? This place looks amazing."

Methos nodded appreciatively, "You can anytime you want, I have a room made up for you too in my personal wing."

"Thank you, Methos. I'm glad you came along. Things would be a bit different I expect." Hammond said as they walked towards the villa's main entrance.

"I think you're right, George, I think you're right." Methos responded. Together the two men entered the villa and joined the rest of the group as they toured it. All in all, it was a good day to be alive.

* * *

**Somewhere in Goa'uld controlled space...**

Apophis, System Lord and ruler of several key worlds among the stars, basked in the light of a distant star, gazing in satisfaction at the large shipyard before him. His first two new Ha'taks were nearly complete. Once they were, he would vanquish a few of the lower level Goa'uld and begin building ships in earnest. By the time he attacked the Tau'ri, he would have a fleet large enough to cause fear in his enemies… some sixty ships all told, and, with time, more as he expanded his holdings.

Of course he would not leave his territories unguarded while he attacked the Tau'ri's homeworld. Most of the ships he would build would be left behind, to guard his interests. He was no fool. Twenty Ha'taks would be more than enough to destroy the surface of that world. He had no other choice.

If the other System Lords learned that part of the Tau'ri population might be Hok'tar. They would swarm the planet in search of one. He would rather destroy the planet than see that happen.

He sat back in his throne and thought about the day the Hok'tar had come to Chulak. He had to be Hok'tar, Apophis was sure of it now, having burned the face of that hated being into his memory. He could now recall the time he had sentenced that same creature to be hung, thousands of years ago! Only the Goa'uld or a Hok'tar could live for so long and survive being hung as well.

There were tall tales of another being that he'd heard his slaves tell their children at night. This being was said to eat souls and leave nothing but a dried up husk after it had satisfied its hunger, but Apophis had never seen such a being and dismissed them as a fairytale.

The Hok'tar on the other hand had been seen in the past. These wonderful hosts were much craved, but hard to tame. Only the strongest Goa'uld, Ra himself, had been able to acquire one so far as he knew.

A/N: (Ra took a pre-immortal as a host in this universe, before the boy's first death. When he was killed in battle for the first time, he rose again without the sarcophagus and this is what cemented his power as Supreme System Lord. The quickening energies that were formed during his first rising were unable to distinguish the Goa'uld from the boy, so they didn't harm the snake. This is true for any parasite, so long as the parasite is in the host at the time of their first death. It won't be recognized as a foreign body since the body hasn't rejected it. Needless to say, I seriously doubt any Immortal body can survive taking a nuke to the face…)

The Goa'uld had spent hundreds of years on the Tau'ri homeworld, idly searching for a Hok'tar. When one was found, the Hok'tar was tied down and tortured to death. Then a Goa'uld would boldly attempt to claim the being as a host. When this failed, the Hok'tar was destroyed. They tried to find a key factor in the DNA of the Hok'tar they captured, but this too failed. It seemed to be totally random if a human could become a Hok'tar.

Whole villages had been slaughtered in hopes of finding another Hok'tar and studying the change as it happened. There was the hope that if they could see how the change progressed that the process might be duplicated in their present hosts. This too failed to glean any useful data and then Ra was thrown off of the Tau'ri homeworld by a rebellion.

The Stargate was buried and the Goa'uld were forced to send ships to the homeworld. After a few centuries of doing raids for more hosts and slaves, the populations of other seeded worlds made it easier to get hosts and more slaves that way. The Tau'ri world was abandoned as impractical because Ra guarded the territory in which the Tau'ri's homeworld was located, and he was jealous of anyone who made a successful raid there. He eventually stopped Sokar from raiding there and no more raids were ever made after that punishment was met out.

Apophis knew that the only way he could save face for his humiliating defeat by the Hok'tar was to lay waste to the Tau'ri homeworld, and this he would do...

* * *

**Earth**

**Paris, France**

"What is the decision of the new council?" asked the first man as he sat in the shadows of a dark room.

"We have decided to break away from the Watchers and start a new campaign against the Immortals. They are finally making their move to take over the world, just as we feared they would one day. They must be stopped!" Said a second man, his face equally hidden.

A third man spoke, "We could start by bombing one of their medical centers or automobile plants. It would certainly make a bold statement as to what we mean to do."

The first man spoke again, "No, at least not yet. Public opinion is in favor of the medical centers at the moment and people are starting to buy the new vehicles the Immortals are building. We have to tread carefully so as not to turn the public against us. We must first begin to cause problems at these places. Make someone who's been to a clinic die of an unknown cause, make a new vehicle crash in a spectacular way like killing a school bus full of children in the crash. Those are the tools we need to use to turn the public's eye against the Immortals. Then, after the public is against them, reveal the Immortals to the world and let nature run its course. The Immortals will be hunted down like mad dogs and we will be left with the riches they leave behind..."

* * *

Here ends the first story of the Origins of Life Series. Stay tuned to my author's page for more stories in the series.

Martin70


End file.
